The Obsessed Daemon
by Gisella Chiba
Summary: Un demonio obsesionado de ti, es suficiente para que todo se vaya al caño pero y ¿Si resulta ser el amor de tu vida? Tal vez estés sufriendo el síndrome de Estocolmo, porque definitivamente no es normal. Salvo sea Darien Chiba quien te ama y hará cualquier cosa para tenerte.
1. Prologo

.

.

Sinopsis

Serena Tsukino es una chica bastante normal o al menos a ella le gusta decir eso, sarcástica, le encanta ver doramas continuamente, a pesar de que es alegre en el exterior ella prefiere quedarse en casa y evitar los problemas pero sobre todo el contacto.

Darien Chiba es un empresario de éxito, bastante apegado a su familia y divertido, durante años ha vigilado desde la distancia a una chica que le produjo sensaciones que nunca esperaba tener, él con la paciencia de un campeón ha esperado durante años para poder acercarse a ella y conquistarla.

¿Su problema?

Es alto, pelinegro y de ojos azules; y tiene un nombre desagradable para él. Seiya Kou, el niñato engreído que quiere con su mujercita. Ahora con un rival a cuestas Darien tendrá que ponerse las pilas.

¿El problema de ella?

No soporta las miradas morbosas de los viejos, marcada por su pasado, el pensar en tener sexo con un hombre la hace literalmente entrar en pánico, tiene a sus amigos de toda la vida que la han protegido de los gilipollas que solo la querían para un ligue, pero ahora…

Ni él ni ella podrán quitarse las manos de encima, la pasión que le despierta el atractivo moreno la está volviendo loca, él le dará lo que ningún hombre en sus veintiún años de vida le han podido ofrecer… y va más allá del simple fuego que enciende en ella.

Ella guarda demasiados secretos al mundo pero solo tres son los importantes. Si quieres averiguarlo adéntrate en la historia de su vida, te aseguro que no te tomará mucho tiempo adivinar qué fue lo que le ocurrió.

Porque su presente se cierne en el pasado y su futuro parece no existir para ella.

.

.

.

* * *

Prólogo

No podía concentrarse, ese nuevo aparecido está jodíendole los planes, durante años había respirado tranquilo sabiendo que ningún idiota se había podido acercar a ella lo suficiente, pero ahora estaba dejándole. El cabreo aumenta por minutos, respira profundamente tratando de ponerle fin al tic nervioso que surgió en su pierna derecha, con los papeles que lleva en su mano diestra los arruga con rabia, frunce su entrecejo tan marcadamente que se forma severas líneas de expresión en su rostro, sus labios forman una mueca de disgusto después de sorber un poco de ese trago amargo que se llevó a la boca.

Lo odia, desprecia con toda su alma al nuevo gilipollas que quiere algo con la morena, sexo, él sabe que eso es lo que quieren de ella, ese cuerpo menudo y curvilíneo había adquirido un contoneo casi magnético, electrizante, seductor, con cada movimiento que hace parece que te invita a una buena follada. Esa dulce niña estaba lista para ser follada con fuerza, lo sabía.

"_Sólo hace falta verla caminar_."

Pasa su lengua húmeda por su labio superior mojándolo en el acto, su mirada se tornó más oscura presa de la lujuria, sonríe al verla caminar en su dirección, en el lugar donde se encuentra él no puede verle. Esa mini falda que lleva deja al descubierto sus deliciosas piernas, como desearía que se agachara para verle el trasero -lo más seguro es que si lo hace todo el contorno de las bragas se notaría- su polla se endurece y se alza formando una tienda de campaña en su entrepierna; se lleva la mano a su polla y la aprieta ligeramente tratando de aliviar su dolor, cuando alza la mirada vuelve a fruncir el ceño. _¡Otra vez, maldita sea otra vez!_

Ese imbécil que se había aparecido de quien sabe dónde estaba a su lado viéndola embelesado, había averiguado quien era aunque era muy poco lo que sabía, pero si creía que podía quedarse con ella estaba muy equivocado, durante años había esperado con paciencia a que ella creciera, no iba a permitir que un cualquiera llegara a tomar lo que por derecho le correspondía.

Ella tenía que entender por las buenas o por las malas que le pertenecía, aquellas sonrisas que le dedicaba solo debían ser suyas, pero más pronto que tarde así sería porque ella le pertenece. Es suya y nadie, absolutamente nadie iba a impedir que se la tire, aún a costa de la vida de algunos.

Ya faltaba poco, ya había puesto en marcha su plan, ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo.

.

.

.

* * *

Nota de autora:

Historia UA.

Por lo tanto no habrá magia, príncipes, extraterrestres reales XD. Encontraran miedos, fantasmas y enfermos, lo que lamentablemente hay en el día a día de muchas personas.

Agradezco enormemente a mi beta ^^, _Mihll_, la cual recomiendo que lean sus oneshots de Sailor Moon... a decir verdad seguramente ya la conocen, es la autora de "Castillo de Naipes". Las que se han leído la historia -comparto con ustedes las lágrimas- y las que no, bueno pueden leerlo XD pero recomiendo pañuelos, helado de chocolate y tener la mente abierta.

Esto es todo por el momento. Agradezco mucho a quienes se toman la molestia de leerme, gracias! ^^


	2. Capitulo I

.

.

Capítulo I

_Las casualidades no existen, solo lo inevitable_

Ya se sentía el frio en la ciudad, el verano estaba llegando a su fin para dar paso al otoño, la estación preferida de la hermosa rubia que miraba cariñosamente al cachorro dentro de la tienda, se alzaba con las puntas de los pies para poder verle mejor, sonreía como una niña encantada, con la apariencia de un ángel puro, ingenuo e inalcanzable, la guapa castaña a su lado solo sonreía al ver la felicidad de su amiga, para ella el verla iluminarse como si nada pasara era asombroso e inquietante.

-Es hermoso Lita, son tan lindos –susurró sólo para que ella le escuchara, sus cristalinos ojos azul cielo seguían fijos en el ejemplar que tenían, mientras que la alta castaña estaba más entretenida viendo a los hurones que estaban en el otro apartado.

-Yo prefiero a los hurones Serena, son más tranquilos –le dijo mientras hacía caras tiernas viendo a la pareja que tenían en el establecimiento.

-Son ratas Lita ¿Cómo puedes quererlos? –preguntó apartando la mirada del labrador para mirarla con horror.

-Sabes que no, son mustélidos Serena, no roedores –rió entre dientes al escucharla murmurar algo como: para mí son ratas, tienen toda la apariencia de una.- Pero aunque tú y yo amemos a estos animales, sabes que no podemos tenerlos.

-Ya lo sé –se quejó cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y haciendo un adorable puchero –¿Porque somos pobres?

-Me lo preguntas a mí –se señaló así misma Lita mirándola entretenida.

-Era una pregunta retórica Lita, te juro que algún día me voy a casar con un millonario, así podré comprarme todos los animales que yo quiera –comenzó a reír como la bruja del cuento.

-¿Y si es antiestético Sere, qué harás? –preguntó mirándola con burla.

-Mierda, no había pensado en eso –agachó la mirada un momento pensando- No te preocupes seguro conseguiré uno muy atractivo.

-¿Qué creas eso me debe preocupar? –escuchar su lógica a veces la asustaba un poco a la curvilínea alta.

-Quien sabe, tal vez ya sea hora de internarme ¿Crees que deba comentárselo a Ryuto? –preguntó mirándola con seriedad.

-Dudo que él piense internarte solo porque albergas la esperanza de casarte con un millonario atractivo –hizo una pausa dramática respirando hondamente y soltó- Solo para comprarte un cachorro.

-¿Tú crees? Últimamente él me mira diferente –murmuró inquieta.

-¿Diferente cómo? –su esbelto cuerpo se tensó al empezar a imaginarse el extraño comportamiento del doctor de su amiga.

-No sabría explicarlo, pero desde hace unos meses para acá, siento que ya no es lo mismo –le explicó.

-Te mira de una forma…-no sabía cómo expresar su miedo, no podía decir pervertida o lujuriosa, eso podía poner nerviosa a Serena y era lo que menos quería- … ¿Como si fueras una mujer?

-No sé –susurró mirando el suelo, soltó un leve suspiro- No me hagas caso Lita a lo mejor son ideas mías, sabes que a veces me pongo paranoica.

-¡Prométeme que si intenta algo que tú no quieres me avisarás para partirle la cara Serena, prométemelo! –la vehemencia en su voz hizo que un temblor recorriera la espalda de la rubia, un conocido picor apareció en sus ojos y asintió sin saber que decir.

Ambas volvieron a mirar a los animales y buscan la serenidad en sus mentes, aprovechando también que el ambiente se calme un poco.

-Ya deberíamos ir yendo hacia el cine Lita, no quiero llegar tarde –anunció luego de ver el reloj en su muñeca derecha.

-¿No es muy pronto? –preguntó confundida, sentía que llevaban menos de quince minutos allí.

-Así nos dará tiempo para comprar las entradas mientras esperamos al resto.

-Está bien, lo que tú quieras –refunfuñó en su dirección.

-Claro como tú estás acostumbrada a llegar tarde y dejar esperando a la gente media hora –dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¡¿Dios, nunca vas a olvidarlo verdad?!

-No porque podría haber sido bajo la lluvia con un frío espantoso y tú no consideraste eso –gira su rostro para que su amiga no viera su sonrisa, debido a la risa que estaba reteniendo su voz salió estrangulada, como si de verdad estuviera dolida.

-Eran las diez de la mañana, no hacía mucho sol, corría una brisa perfecta y tú estabas sentada en una banca debajo de un árbol, ¿En qué momento sufriste? –la miró alzando una ceja, entonces escuchó como la rubia comenzaba a reír descontroladamente.

-Ya sé, ya sé –luego de sonreírle le saco la lengua jugando. Llegaron cuanto antes y se colocaron después de una pareja, conversaron unos minutos más cuando sintieron la presencia de alguien a sus espaldas, al voltearse vieron a un fantasma.

-Nicholas –susurró la rubia con un poco de miedo- ¿Eres tú?

-Sí –susurró como alma en pena.

-¿Qué te pasó? –preguntó preocupada la castaña.

-Rei, eso me sucedió –ambas jóvenes se miraron entre si, la castaña preocupada y la rubia aburrida, esta última se encogió de hombros ante la mirada de su mejor amigo y se volteó, entonces sintió como la abrazaba por detrás y lloriqueaba.

-Si esperas que te consuele, viniste al lugar equivocado grandote, tú te lo buscaste –cruzó sus brazos para no tocarle, el moreno detrás suyo la soltó y asintió, a pesar de que la rubia no podía verlo.

-A pesar de todo, es una sorpresa verte aquí –le dijo la castaña sonriéndole.

-No tenía ánimos de venir pero puesto que Reí vendrá yo...-se quedó callado.

-Y como ahora no te habla, te conformas con verla –su voz destilaba sarcasmo.

-Pero es tan romántico, como me gustaría que alguien hiciera eso por mí –tanto la rubia como el moreno la miraron boquiabiertos, aunque por la mente de la rubia pasó otro comentario, _¡A esta se le va la olla, fijo!_ Nicholas se sonrojó sintiéndose tímido de repente.

-Vale señorita-quiero-un-hombre-que-me-ame, mejor sigamos en lo nuestro que las entradas no se van a comprar solas.

-Hablas como si no esperaras lo mismo –alzó una ceja demostrándole su sarcasmo.

-Soñar y esperar son cosas distintas Lita, creí que ya te lo había explicado.

Y allí estaba el cambio, cuando estaba a solas con ella era una niña, alegre, divertida, un poco extrovertida, sin ningún problema, pero había un hombre cerca y cambiaba radicalmente, sus comentarios se volvían más ácidos y duros, su cuerpo se tornaba tenso, parecía que estaba dispuesta para ir a la guerra, aún a pesar de que estamos hablando de Nicholas Kumada, su mejor amigo desde ya diez años. El guapo moreno iba a decir algo cuando escucharon la inconfundible voz de Mina Aino gritando desde el ascensor.

-¡Chicos!

-No hay necesidad de gritar Mina –regañó la otra rubia del grupo.

-A-bu-rri-da –la miró con molestia, aún no entendía que pintaba Serena Tsukino en esa salida del grupo.

-Vamos cariño, ya sabes cómo es ella –su novio la calmó dándole un beso corto en sus labios.

-Bueno ya está Mina, siempre es lo mismo contigo –la castaña defendió a su amiga.

-Vamos mamá osa relájate, no es nada, a ella únicamente le gusta llamar la atención, por eso siempre grita como chiquilla –con sus ojos recorrió a la otra rubia descaradamente- Hace honor a lo de ser rubia de bote.

-Soy rubia natural, engreída –le gruñó mirándola con odio.

-Chicas por favor, por qué siempre tienen que estar peleando –la morena del grupo se interpuso entre ellas parando la pelea.

-Es simple Rei, ella no puede aceptar que haya dos rubias en el grupo, está celosa de mí –todos miraron a Mina frunciendo el ceño, porque a decir verdad ambas parecían gemelas. La otra rubia rió con ganas.

-El día que yo esté celosa de una persona que tenga por cerebro una nuez, ese día llega el apocalipsis –algunos del grupo no pudieron evitar reírse.

-Vamos rubiecita mía, te llevo para que compres algo en esa tienda que te gusta –Anthony al ver como su novia se había puesto roja del coraje decidió llevársela para distraerla un momento, encargó a Richard que comprara sus dos entradas dándole el dinero, éste asintió y dejaron que se marcharan.

-Me pregunto si algún día podremos salir, sin que esto ocurra chicos –se lamentó una jovencita de cabellos azules y ojos del mismo color, algunos asintieron, Serena se quedó mirando a los chicos e hizo una mueca con sus labios, odiaba cuando eso pasaba. Porque Mina, ella…era una inconsciente siempre diciendo comentarios indebidos.

Esa repulsión que nació hacia la otra rubia fue debido a un comentario que esta última hizo, aún recordaba el día, esa había sido la última salida alegre que había tenido el grupo.

_Flashback _

Las vacaciones de verano habían llegado por fin y con ello un grupo de ocho jóvenes habían decido reunirse en el mismo parque donde celebraban sus reuniones, el parque Mariposa, Lita y Serena se habían reunido antes que todas y llevaban ya una media hora charlando cuando por parejas comenzaron a llegar el resto. Nicholas y Rei fueron los primeros seguidos por Anthony, Mina y por ultimo Richard y Amy que según explicaron habían tenido que esperar a la madre del muchacho para que se quedara con su hermanita menor.

-Lambrusco –chilló la más alegre del grupo sacando de su bolso dos botellas del vino preferido de todos, bromeando la morena sacó dos botellas más con los vasos desechables (los cuales ella siempre llevaba, porque todos olvidaban es pequeño detalle) mientras bebían contaban sus anécdotas durante los exámenes, desde el sufrimiento de estudiar hasta la ansiedad de esperar las calificaciones.

Los temas poco a poco fueron cambiando, en un momento dado a Mina se le había subido el alcohol a la cabeza y comenzó con comentarios indiscretos, nadie pudo pararla.

-Oh vamos chicos, no es ninguna novedad, no es como si no supiéramos que aquí todos follamos, a excepción de Serena claro, ella es una santa –la última palabra prácticamente la escupió.

-Mina no digas tonterías, mejor cierra la boca –Nicholas intentó callarla pero fue en vano.

-Oh vamos, hasta Lita de vez en cuando se lía con alguien pero ella –dijo señalándola- Cuando un hombre intenta acercarse huye como un conejo asustado, ¿No será que eres lesbiana, verdad?

-No Mina, no soy lesbiana me gustan las pollas –alzó la mirada para observarla fijamente.

-¿Entonces por qué no follas? –a leguas se notaba su estado de ebriedad, sus palabras sonaban propias de un borracho.

-Porque no puedo andar abriendo las piernas tan libremente como tú –le dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Al menos yo me divierto –guiñó un ojo en la dirección de su novio, el castaño se ruborizó un poco sabiendo de la antigua fama de su novia- Puedo conseguirte un ligue si ese es el problema.

-No Mina, para conseguir hombres que quieran un polvo rápido conmigo, no tengo problemas –Lita y Nicholas se tensaron al ver como su cuerpo menudo y frágil se endurecía y sus ojos claros se oscurecían, se miraron nerviosos, la castaña se acercó con cuidado a ella.

-Bueno eso no lo dudo chica, como vistes siempre es normal que piensen que eres una puta –rio después de decir eso y no se percató de que Serena se había puesto pálida, parecía un papel de lo blanca que se había puesto.

-¿Cómo visto? –su voz salió tan estrangulada que Lita ya se estaba preparando para abofetear a la otra rubia.

-Por supuesto, tu actitud y tu forma de vestir son todo lo contrario, dices: no, no quiero; pero como te vistes pareciera que dijeras: viólame, estoy lista y dispuesta.

El infierno se desato después de eso. Rei y Amy a pesar de no saber nada del pasado de la hermosa rubia se ofendieron y saltaron a defenderla, porque Mina Aino no era quien para juzgar a alguien por su forma de vestir, nadie menos que ella que andaba hasta en invierno vestida como fulana, ellas sabían que era ella quien tenía envidia de Serena, porque ella con cualquier cosa que se pusiera se veía atractiva. Nicholas también la regañó junto con Lita que poco le faltaba para levantarse y golpearla de lo cabreada que estaba.

A pesar del escándalo que se formó a su alrededor, Serena sólo agachó la mirada perdida en sus recuerdos, o más bien pesadillas, todo vino a su mente de un solo golpe. Aquellos recuerdos que se había esforzado por olvidar volvieron con fuerza, el trabajo que había logrado se fue a la basura con solo cinco minutos.

Ese verano terminó resguardada en su casa, apenas si salía, no soportaba la mirada de los viejos libidinosos que se la comían con la mirada o los comentarios subidos de tono que le murmuraban al pasar por su lado. Ya no podía soportarlo, no después de escuchar que era por como vestía.

Y le echó la culpa a Mina, porque ella había fomentado en ella otra culpa.

_Fin del flashback _

-No tendría que haber venido –susurró Serena en voz muy baja, pero la castaña que estaba al pendiente de ella pudo escucharla, aunque con esfuerzos.

-Serena no digas tonterías, Mina es…. Mina y no cambiará, teníamos tiempo que no salíamos como grupo –su voz se volvió casi suplicante.

-Es cierto Serena, antes de la llegada de Mina siempre salías con nosotros ahora ya casi ni te vemos, si no fuera por la universidad…-la morena la regañaba suavemente, se acercó a ella y colocó una mano sobre su hombro sonriéndole conciliadoramente- Te extrañamos, ¿Sabes?

-A pesar de mi mal humor y mi sarcasmo –se rió entre dientes- Déjame que lo dude Rei.

-Es verdad Sere te extrañamos mucho, inclusive en la salidas a los centros comerciales –la peli azul también se acercó a ella, de un momento a otro las tres chicas se lanzaron a sus brazos, sabiendo que a ella, los abrazos no le iban.

-Eh eh tranquilas, pareciera que me aman –rió con fuerzas y por dentro, por primera vez no se sintió rara recibiendo afecto físico, _Se sintió bien,…cálido. _

-Bueno chicas suficiente de cursilerías, el de la caja ya nos está viendo raro –Richard se rascaba con nerviosismo su cabellera oscura, mientras miraba de reojo al chico del mostrador.

-¡Que le den! –dijo Serena sonriendo.

Entre risas todos se acercaron y compraron sus entradas, Serena fue la última en hacerlo, se sorprendió mucho al ver más de cerca al joven que atendía la ventanilla. Este le sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras le preguntaba qué película vería, ella respondió algo cohibida, luego de comprar y que él le deseara una agradable tarde, ella avanzó con su grupo.

-Voy a enviarle un mensaje a Anthony para decirle que empieza dentro de media hora –Richard saco su móvil y por whatssap envió el mensaje- Listo, dice que les esperemos.

-¿Qué van a comprar ustedes, chicas? –preguntó la rubia acercándose feliz hacia la zona de chuches, el resto de mujeres la siguió enseguida.

-¡Nubes! –expuso Rei bastante animada.

-Por cierto Rei, cuándo vas a perdonar a Nicholas, el pobre parece perro abandonado –susurró bajo, sólo para que ellas escucharan.

-No lo sé Serena, es que cuando pienso en hacerlo me acuerdo de lo que me hizo pasar y entonces yo...-se cortó a sí misma, sintiendo de nuevo la furia correr por sus venas.

-Sí, bueno mujer se entiende pero tú tampoco nunca dijiste nada, no es como si el muchacho fuera lector de mentes.

-Lo defiendes porque es tu amigo –gruñó.

-No lo defiendo, sólo expongo un hecho.

-Amy a que tú si me apoyas, ¿A que es injusto lo que me hizo? –buscó ayuda en la peli azul.

-No sabría si decirte si es injusto o no –dijo mientras ponía en una bolsa plástica, unos ositos de goma- Pero es verdad que ni yo sabía que te gustaba, hasta que Serena muy "sutilmente" lo dijo aquella vez.

-Gritarlo tampoco fue de ayuda –le dio un pequeño golpe Lita en la cabeza a la aludida.

-Me estaban volviendo loca, hasta un ciego podía notar como se comían con la mirada, ya ni comer tranquila podía –puso una mueca de asco, la castaña y la peli azul rieron al ver su expresión.

-Además tampoco puedes mandarlo a la guillotina por haber tenido novias mientras te quería Rei, tú también hiciste lo mismo.

-Gracias Lita, se nota que ustedes son mis amigas –se volteó dándole la espalda a las tres jóvenes, que en vez de consolarla, siguieron buscando sus dulces preferidos- Cabronas.

-Eh te escuché –dijo la rubia.

-Que bien, ese era mi propósito –la morena miró fijamente a Serena, ésta le sonreía- ¿Por qué te ríes?

-Porque terminarás perdonándolo y entonces nos culparás a nosotras por haberte dejado no hacerlo antes, porque te darás cuentas de que perdiste tiempo en una gilipollas y no besándolo.

-Cierto –dijo mientras pasaba a su lado Amy.

-Muy, muy cierto –susurró para la morena la atractiva castaña siguiendo a la otra joven- ¿Ya terminaste de coger lo que quieres, Sere?

-Sí mamá osa –se acercó a ella agarrándose de su brazo y recostando su cuerpo en el suyo, a pesar de todo, ella toleraba tocar pero ser tocada, esa era otra historia.

Las cuatro pagaron por sus golosinas mientras los chicos se encargaban de comprar las palomitas y bebidas.

-¿Con esto nos bastará? –preguntó Richard mientras miraba las cuatro bolsas grandes de palomitas, las siete bebidas del mismo tamaño, los tres hot dogs, los nachos con queso y las cuatro bolsas repletas de dulces.

-Oye Richard que vamos a ver una película, no a un regimentó por tres meses, esto claro que nos sobrará -su novia le regañó, mirándolo incrédula por creer que con tanta comida alguno se fuera a quedar con hambre.

-¿Quién sabe? Aquí la coneja a veces come por tres –se rió Nicholas al escuchar a Lita.

-Chicos volvimos –alguno de ellos se volteó al escuchar la voz de Anthony.

-Hemos comprado tu bebida y hot dog pero no sabíamos si coger algo para ti Mina –Nicholas la miró fijamente, a ver si se atrevía a hacerle un berrinche a él como se los suele montar al castaño.

-Gracias Nick , yo le compraré lo que quiera a ella –la pareja se alejó a comprar las cosas para la caprichosa. Los dos muchachos suspiraron.

-Yo le doy unos meses más, antes de que terminen –sentenció la guapa rubia, haciendo que las otras parejas del grupo formaran con sus dedos una cruz frente a ella, como quien aleja un demonio -¿Qué hacéis?

-Protegiéndonos de la maldición.

-¿Maldición? De que hablas Amy.

-Vamos coneja, cada vez que tú dices que una pareja va a romper en "determinado tiempo" siempre ocurre –se detuvo el moreno- ¡Da miedo!

-Eso no es cierto –hizo un puchero.

-Sí, sí lo es –miró a Lita- ¿Te acuerdas de Mar y Chris? ¿Esa parejita tan mona y linda? Después de que dijeras que terminarían en un mes, lo hicieron.

-Eso fue pura casualidad –asintió con énfasis.

-¿Y qué hay de Norah y Robert? Los que eran amigos desde la infancia y cuando se pusieron de novios y te enteraste dijiste y cito: No sé por qué tanto escándalo, si la próxima semana van a terminar.

-Y pasó –dijeron todos al unísono.

-Si bueno pero ni que fuera bruja o algo –se rio escandalosamente, a pesar de eso ellos retrocedieron- ¡Que malos!

-Mejor prevenir que lamentar –dijo Richard.

-Supongo que en Amy y tú lo entiendo, lo que no sé qué pintan alejándose de mí son Nicholas y Rei, a no ser que ya se consideren novios –se rió entre dientes, la pareja se sonrojó.

-¡Gracias Serena! –dijeron ambos con sarcasmo. Ella volvió a reír como la bruja del cuento.

-Me amo a mí –dijo riéndose, los chicos al verla riendo con ganas la acompañaron con su alegría, llevaba meses decaída.

-Ya estamos, ¿Entramos? –preguntó el castaño llevando las golosinas de su novia. Todos asintieron, fueron a la sala cuatro y el joven cogió las entradas sonriéndoles con cortesía, las chicas les devolvían la sonrisa, mientras Tony sintió celos al ver como su novia coqueteaba descaradamente con el muchacho, a pesar de eso no dijo nada pero ya se estaba cansando, la otra rubia presenció la escena y sonrió sabiendo que no llegarían ni a fin de mes.

A medida que iban entrando ocupaban sus sitios, Richard y Amy fueron los primeros seguidos de Nicholas y Rei, junto a ellos se sentó Serena –mientras entraba había recordado algo, que tal vez podía ayudarlos a dar ese último empujoncito que les faltaba- a lado de la rubia, Lita y por ultimo Anthony y Mina. La película comenzó a la hora esperada, como era una de acción los chicos estaban con la atención fija en la pantalla… a excepción de uno que miraba a su acompañante. La morena se había dado cuenta ya hace un buen rato y se sentía ciertamente feliz de recibir la atención de su amor.

-¡Como la sigas viendo la vas a desgastar hombre! –el moreno la asesinó con la mirada, mientras los chicos a su alrededor reían en voz baja, hasta Mina se había divertido con el comentario- Ahh pero es cierto, si Rei sonreía como el gato que se comió al ratón de lo feliz que estaba.

-Serena –gruñó la morena en su dirección- ¡Cállate!

-¿Por qué? Si es verdad –se detuvo un momento al ver como la pareja en cuestión se ponía nerviosa- Qué recuerdos, la primera vez que vine al Splau fue con ustedes chicos, por aquel entonces teníamos como dieciséis y recuerdo perfectamente que Rei llevaba una falda muy corta y Nick no podía quitar la mirada de su culo, ¡Madre mía, sinceramente aún encuentro increíble que no te hayas dado cuenta!

-Cierra la boca Coneja –amenazó el moreno.

-Eso sin contar que Rei espantaba con la mirada a toda chica que se le acercara a Nick –haciendo memoria, recordó otro evento más de su adolescencia- ¡Es verdad! Aún tengo el trauma que Rei me dejó cuando me llevó al baño del instituto para agredirme por andar detrás de su chico.

-¿Qué? –grito silencioso por parte de todos, excepto de la agresora del pasado, ella solo se sonrojó.

-¿Cómo que te amenazo?

-Calma mamá osa, no me golpeo ni nada pero me advirtió que si seguía saliendo con él, iba a sufrir mucho –dijo sonriendo, la joven a su lado se hundió en su asiento.

-¿Le dijiste eso? –Al ver que no respondía lo tomo como un sí- Ella es solo mi mejor amiga, ¡Jamás la eh visto de ese modo! O no te acuerdas que se vestía como niña, con esos buzos de animales estampados.

-Gracias por haber sido tan poco atractiva para ti Nick, no hay que ser tan descriptivo –gruñó ofendida la conejita del grupo. El resto simplemente se rió, aunque Mina no entendía la broma.

-Pero siempre andabas con ella, parecías su perro protector –se armó de valor la morena y hablo, por fin.

-En eso te apoyo Rei, hasta la acompañabas al baño Nick, era raro –dijo Tony recordando aquellos días.

-Yo solo la cuidaba –se defendió.

-¡Parecías su novio!

-Claro que no Rei, como mucho a su hermano mayor, ya te lo eh dicho la cuidaba tanto porque ella –fue cortado.

-Nick esta es tu historia, no la mía. Por favor cierra la boca si no quieres que enseñe "eso" que tú ya sabes –el amenazado tragó grueso.

-Rei yo te amo, aquí lo digo frente a todos, algo que ellos ya sabían, algo que jamás eh podido ocultar, que sí, que Sere muchas veces me alentó a que te lo confesara pero me cagaba de miedo mujer, ¿Que querías que hiciera? Cada vez que pensaba en hacerlo me entraba más miedo y se hizo un cuento sin fin.

-Y así hubiera sido si Serena no lo hubiera dicho –susurró la morena.

-Gritado –exclamó el resto.

-Aquí lo importante es que se aman, no que yo haya gritado –susurró cruzándose de brazos y sacando levemente su labio inferior y a la vez inflando sus mejillas.

-Tiene razón, eso solo fue algo más que en nuestro grupo hubiera pasado –se detuvo, aspiró profundamente- Rei Hino vuelvo a decírtelo, te amo a partir de ahora te lo diré todos los días, aunque no quieras oírlo, aunque estés enfadada, te lo diré hasta el último día de mi vida porque sé que esto que siento por ti, no durará meses o solo años, será para siempre.

La joven le sonrió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y se rio nerviosamente, su enamorado se acercó a ella tomándola de la mejilla, los demás voltearon sus rostros para darles algo de privacidad, salvo una.

-Yo no diría que para siempre, hombre quien sabe, puede que no duréis ni...-ambos la callaron, se abalanzaron sobre ella tapándole la boca.

-Ni lo digas, no te atrevas Serena porque te juro que si hago de tu vida universitaria un infierno –la forma que lo digo hizo que la rubia asintiera temerosa.

-Y yo la ayudaré coneja, ahora somos un equipo –dijo apretándole con la mano un poco más sus labios. Ella asintió temerosa, cuando por fin la soltaron ella respiro exageradamente.

-Dios, sentí que volví al instituto con putas y chulos –al decir eso se llevó una mano a su pecho.

-Eh cuidado chicos no amenacéis a mi osita que me tiene a mí para cuidarla –la castaña miró sonriendo a la pareja- ¡Mejor aprovechad y bésense, que ya va siendo hora!

El consejo nunca fue mejor escuchado y cumplido, se acercaron y besaron como si la vida se les fuera en ello, estaban felices, dichosos, sus corazones latían desbocados por el amor que sentían por el otro, se separaron solo para reír y volver a unir sus labios. Los chicos reían quedito de la escena alegrándose sinceramente por la nueva pareja. No vieron los últimos quince minutos de la película, no se enteraron del final pero que más les daba, si dentro de su pequeña familia acaba de empezar una nueva historia, una que si se quería de verdad terminaría con un final feliz. Riéndose salieron de la sala, las tres parejas salieron abrazadas y sonrientes y una de ellas acaramelada –como los recién novios que eran- y al final salieron las dos últimas mujeres del grupo. Todos luego de haberse acabado todas las bebidas, chuches y casi todas las palomitas al salir del cine fueron directos al baño de la primera planta, los chicos entraron dándole palmadas de felicitación a Nick, mientras las chicas reían risueñas por Rei. La única que seguía comiendo palomitas era Serena que aun llevaba la última bolsa de palomitas que había quedado a medio talle, cuando pudo entrar al lavabo se las dejó a Lita, fue la que menos se demoró así que al salir, agarró las palomitas y dejó entrar a su amiga, se lavó las manos y al ver que había mucha gente en el lugar y sintiendo claustrofobia decidió que lo mejor era salir, sabiendo cómo eran las chicas, se imaginaba que se retocarían el maquillaje y a ella la verdad le daba igual que ya no hubiera lápiz labial en sus rosados labios.

Caminaba tranquilamente, feliz por su querido amigo pensando en que por fin había ocurrido lo inevitable, porque para ella era solo cuestión de tiempo y paciencia; pero no precisamente la de ellos, si no la suya; rodo sus ojos al saber que por su culpa se había destapado la verdad, se llevó otras cuantas palomitas a la boca y las masticó, mientras andaba por el pasillo su cuerpo se entumeció al ver un grupo de chicos en una parte de la pared medio recostados, su corazón golpeo con fuerza y como siempre, buscó algo con que disimular y pasar inadvertida de los hombres, fingió que respondía un mensaje de su móvil viendo con concentración la pantalla del móvil y aplastando el aparato.

Debido a eso ocurrió una casualidad.

Su miedo hacia el sexo opuesto no la hizo ver lo que se avecinaba a su vida, porque si hubiera mantenido la vista fija al frente, lo hubiera visto venir, a él.

Con pasos apresurados estaba por perderse de la vista de los jóvenes, mientras apretaba con fuerza su bolso y la bolsa de las palomitas y con la otra mano su móvil aplastaba teclas innecesariamente; y simplemente sucedió.

Sin poder hacer nada su pequeño cuerpo choco contra el pecho de esa persona, casi cae, si no hubiera sido porque su salvador la agarró firmemente de la cintura impidiendo así que ella se lastimara de algún modo, ella sintió el calor del cuerpo junto al suyo y a la par la dureza en toda su anatomía, la tenía tan pegado a él que podía sentirlo todo, su mano había quedado sobre su abdomen y pudo notar los marcados músculos que poseía, nerviosa y con vergüenza alzó la mirada hacia su futuro delirio.

Al verlo su pupila se dilató, entreabrió los labios sorprendida del hombre que tenía frente a ella, _es demasiado guapo para ser verdad_; miró sus cabellos azabaches que caían suavemente sobre su frente, sus ojos –nunca había visto uno iguales- tan azules, tan oscuros e intensos, tan hermosos, su nariz recta perfilada, sus labios –_oh sus deliciosos labios_- masculinos, su labio inferior era más lleno que el superior, su palma se calentó sintiendo como él cuerpo de él emanaba fuego. Se sintió mareada, aturdida, como si algo la hubiera golpeado con fuerza en la cabeza y en el estómago, sentía que todo se le revolvía pero se mantenía allí mismo, sus manos temblaron ligeramente al verlo sonreír.

Le estaba sonriendo, mostrando su perfecta dentadura, enseñándole así ese adorable hoyuelo que se le formaba en la mejilla izquierda, el atractivo hombre apretó más firmemente su cintura y ella se dejó hacer. No podía apartarlo, tampoco sentía miedo pero la sorpresa de verle no hizo que se percatara de ese gran detalle, entonces él habló.

-Acabo de atrapar por casualidad a la mujer más hermosa que eh visto en mi vida –se detuvo para acariciar suavemente su mejilla- ¿Qué afortunado soy, verdad?

Dijo volviendo a sonreírle -_su traviesa sonrisa_- debió darse cuenta por esa sonrisa, que no había sido una casualidad.

.

.

.

* * *

Nota de autora:

¿Qué les pareció el primer capitulo?

¿Cómo creen que sera él Darien de The Obsessed Daemon?

Sí tienen dudas o algo no he explicado bien, por favor díganmelo.

Para las que esperan a Darien, les aseguro que saldrá mucho en el siguiente capitulo.

Agradezco mucho a mi beta: _Mihll_ quien con paciencia me esta enseñando con lo que siempre he tenido fallas, muchas gracias! ^^


	3. Capitulo II

.

...

Capitulo II

_Estrategias del amor._

Un atractivo moreno camina con impaciencia de un lado a otro en su inmensa oficina, se detiene un minuto y agarra el respaldo de la silla giratoria apretándola con todas sus fuerzas, su sangre hierve de coraje, sus manos tiemblan de la adrenalina que no ha podido ser liberada, se siente traicionado, ¿Cómo es posible que ella, su ángel, su niña, esté viendo a otro? No quería creerlo cuando el detective le informo que su mujer estaba viendo a otro, sencillamente se negaba a aceptar esa verdad, aun cuando vio las fotografías de su rubio tormento no podía creerlo, por eso fue hasta su facultad, oculto entre la sombras –como siempre- la observó, charlaba alegremente con ese pelmazo de imbécil, reía sin importarle sus sentimientos, gruñó con rabia, la cual fue escuchada por un relajado rubio, él solo le sonreía juguetonamente.

-Sé lo que estás pensando ahora –tosió fingidamente para acomodar su voz e imitar a su amigo- ¿Cómo es posible que me haga esto a mí? Yo que la amo y la he cuidado durante años.

Lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue otro gruñido de su pelinegro amigo, no podía más, volvió a caminar de un lado a otro frente al ventanal.

-Dar, no puedes ponerte así solo porque la vez riendo con alguien.

-Eso era algo más que reírse Jedite –su manos se hicieron un puño al recordar la escena- ¡Ella estaba coqueteando!

-Eso no lo sabes, no la conoces –sentenció sonriéndole, el moreno lo fulminó con la mirada porque sabía que era cierto.

-Sé más que ese gilipollas, eso seguro –su mano izquierda se pasó por sus cabellos azabaches desordenándolos un poco, luego los llevó sobre su boca y apretó un poco.

-Ella no te conoce –dijo con seriedad el rubio.

-No hace falta que me recuerdes lo evidente –gruñó, una vez más.

-Yo no entiendo que estás esperando –mientras decía eso se estiró en la silla, llevando las manos detrás de su cuello, sabía que irritaba más a Darien mostrándose tan relajado.

-Ya te lo he dicho mil veces Jedite, a que crezca –dijo con aburrimiento.

-¿A que tenga cuántos? ¿Treinta años? Vamos tío tu mujercita ya tiene veintiún años, no es una niña –bajó el tono de voz- Ya no tiene trece años.

Ese deliberado comentario provocó un leve sonrojo en las mejillas del moreno, la cual fueron encubiertas por su enojo, ya estaba un poco acalorado antes de esa inútil acotación.

-Tengo treinta y tres años Jedite, no quiero asustarla –su voz se volvió preocupada.

-¡Seguro porque aparecer en su vida cuando ella tenga treinta y tu cuarenta y dos hará las cosas más sencillas, fijo!

-¡No bromees! –gritó, el rubio lo miro sin decir nada y soltó un suspiro girando su rostro.

-Yo solo digo que ya es hora de que entres en acción, ese tipejo se llevará a tu chica si no haces nada.

-Maldito Kou, te juro que si se atreve a tomar lo que me pertenece lo mato –gruñó guturalmente, por un momento su amigo se asustó, porque la expresión sombría y llena de rabia que tiene Darien en este momento lo preocupó. Frunce el ceño en su dirección.

-Claro tú mátalo y termina en la cárcel y sin la chica, eso solucionaría todo.

-Entonces genio, dime qué debo hacer, puesto que el homicidio queda descartado –la mirada que le lanzó Chiba provocó un leve nerviosismo en el otro hombre.

-No se te ha pasado por la cabeza sencillamente presentarte, ya sabes, la gente se conoce así: en los buses, en el metro, en una discoteca, no sé, simplemente tropezando accidental…

Se detuvo al ver la sonrisa de su amigo, el zafiro oscuro brilló intensamente y esa sonrisa de niño travieso apareció marcada en sus labios, Jedite negó con la cabeza sabiendo que él mismo había dado la idea, ahora el atractivo moreno iba a ir a por todas y nadie podría detenerlo.

-_¡Oh mierda! Esto se pondrá bueno _–murmuró viendo como su compañero de juergas sacaba su móvil y buscaba algo concentrado.

-Vámonos, es hora de comenzar el juego –agarró su chaqueta y las llaves de su coche.

-¿De qué juego hablas? –preguntó confundido siguiéndolo hacia el ascensor.

-De las atrapadas –dijo mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban y ellos se perdían de vista de la hermosa secretaria que lo miraba embelesada.

La hermosa castaña se levantó de su escritorio y entró en el despacho de su jefe, sonrió al ver la gran silla donde el guapo moreno se sentaba todos los días, su sonrisa murió con tristeza al saber que nunca podría ser suyo. Algunas veces por accidente había escuchado conversaciones entre ambos socios y poco a poco había atado cabos, él llevaba años literalmente acosando a una mujer, esperando por ella. Soltó un suspiro sabiendo que nunca sería de ella.

Cuando el coche entró en el centro comercial el Splau, Jedite ya no entendía nada, no después de que lo único de información que obtuvo fue que irían donde la rubia, refunfuñó un poco porque no sabía que estaba pasando, bien, era cierto que le había dicho que podía "hacer" que se topara con ella. "_¿Pero cómo demonios sabe él donde estaba?"_

-Me da miedo preguntar como sabes que ella está aquí –dijo.

-Hoy en día con la tecnología uno puede hacer maravillas Jed –le sonrió alegremente.

-Creo que debes ir a un psiquiatra Darien, hace menos de una hora estabas furioso, ahora sonríes –bajaron ambos del coche. Se dirigieron de inmediato hacia el ascensor- ¡Eres bipolar tío!

-Aún estoy cabreado Jedite, no te confundas pero quiero que cuando ella me vea, se lleve una buena impresión de mí, no quiero que me vea enojado.

-¿Así que vas a engañarla con la sonrisa de la oveja? –preguntó mirándolo incrédulo- Darien no podrás esconder toda la vida tu pésimo carácter, ella terminará descubriendo que eres un lobo, no una tierna ovejita. ¿Y cuánto te durará eso?

-Solo lo suficiente hasta tenerla en mi poder –el rubio rio entre dientes

-¿Cómo? Estamos en pleno siglo veintiuno Dar, aunque te la lleves a la cama eso no significa que ella tenga que casarse contigo –le miró incrédulo.

-Hay algo que ella respeta más que nada en este mundo –su expresión se suavizó un poco al pensar en ella.

-¿Qué cosa? –le miró con curiosidad.

-Los niños.

El ascensor se detuvo en la última planta, Darien fue el primero en salir de allí y por poco el rubio casi vuelve a descender pero reaccionó en el último momento y salió, su boca esta literalmente abierta del puro impacto al comprender la "idea" de su amigo.

-¿Vas a embarazarla? Ósea vas a acostarte con ella –susurró.

-¿Cómo si no le haré un bebé? No caen del cielo Jed.

-¡Eres un carbón, Dios y yo que creía que eso solo lo hacían las mujeres de los noventa!

-No lo digas como si fuera algo malo, yo los amaré como la amo a ella, además es la única forma de retenerla a mi lado –murmuró las últimas palabras, su único miedo en la vida es no obtener el amor de Serena Tsukino.

-Vale, has lo que quieras, es tu vida –dijo dándole una palmada de complicidad en la espalda a su amigo, quito su mano cuando sintió como este se tensaba de golpe- ¿Qué pasa?

-Es ella –susurró viéndola, ella pasó a su lado, iba junto a la alta castaña mientras comía unas palomitas, va demasiado entretenida viendo la bolsa y no mirando al frente.

-Vaya sí que es hermosa –murmuró el rubio, el golpe que recibió en todo el estómago lo dejo sin aire- Joder tío, ¿No puedo ni decir eso?

-¡No –gruñó - ella es mía!

-Si señor de las cavernas ya entendí –se sobó su estómago maldiciendo en lo bajo, debía haber previsto eso- ¿Y qué harás?

-Tropezar –fue lo único que le dijo mientras se alejaba de él.

Algunas mujeres pasaban a su lado viéndole con deleite pero él solo miraba fijamente el final del pasillo, suponiendo que había ido al baño, movía con impaciencia su pie esperando verla salir. El nerviosismo le provocó calor por lo que se desabrochó la gabardina, respiró hondamente al sentir la fresca brisa en su torso, la camisa azul cielo que lleva hace resaltar aún más sus oscuros pozos azules y el pantalón jean remarca sus largas piernas, a pesar del simple conjunto él se ve sencillamente estupendo.

El sólo rezaba para que ella también pensara eso de él, quería que lo viera con hambre como todas esas mujeres que le miraban con lujuria, quería sentir su necesidad por él, así como el la sentía. Entonces la vio salir, seguía rebuscando en la bolsa de palomitas y se llevaba bocados a sus dulces labios, entrecerró los ojos cuando la vio tensarse y sacar el móvil y escribir algo con concentración como si algo le preocupara o molestara. Caminando con la mirada fija en el aparato, un pensamiento extraño se le pasa por la cabeza al ver como su cuerpo se va relajando a medida que va alejándose del grupo que estaba en una pared.

Pero era su oportunidad y dejó ese pensamiento con rapidez, se acerca a ella caminando lentamente, ella aún no alza la mirada por lo que cuando él se precipita a ella, la hermosa rubia no puede esquivarlo, precavido a una caída por su parte, la agarra firmemente de su cintura apegándola a su cuerpo. Saboreando por primera vez el dulce y anhelado primer contacto físico con ella, la siente estremecerse ligeramente y ve fascinado como ella alza la mirada a su rostro, sus labios se entreabren sorprendidos, pero él único que se siente fascinado por tan exquisita belleza es él.

Su corazón se desborda de la sensación que lo embarga mientras la sostiene en sus brazos. Sin darse cuenta sonríe sintiéndose afortunado, "_¿Es normal sentir esto por alguien que solo has visto desde la distancia?" _Ella lo mira casi del mismo modo, parecía fascinada de lo que estaba viendo, lo que hizo crecer muchas esperanzas en él atractivo moreno.

-Acabo de atrapar por casualidad a la mujer más hermosa que eh visto en mi vida –se detuvo para acariciar suavemente su mejilla- ¿Qué afortunado soy, verdad?

La felicidad que inundó su pecho nunca antes pudo ser comparada con nada, se sentía el rey del universo y sonrió como solo él sabe hacerlo. Su madre muchas veces le había dicho que cuando andaba feliz su sonrisa cambiaba, que parecía más… traviesa. La mantuvo en sus brazos unos segundos más hasta que ella se apartó sonrojada por la situación.

-Lo siento, no veía por donde caminaba, estaba distraída con el móvil –se disculpó evitando ver sus ojos, eso lo hizo fruncir el ceño, quería que le siguiera mirando.

-No te disculpes yo también iba distraído buscando a alguien, tendría que haberme dado cuenta –la mira fijamente esperando que ella vuelva a verle, pero solo le mira de vez en cuando, le parecía un conejito asustado- Mira puesto que ha pasado esto y tus…palomitas terminaron en el suelo, ¿Puedo invitarte un café?

No supo que dijo mal pero al ver la expresión de dureza que apareció en su rostro supo que la cosa no marcharía bien para nada. Ella se agachó con frialdad y recogió la bolsa que había terminado en el suelo por el pequeño accidente y volvió la mirada hacia él, lo miró directo a los ojos, si era sincero consigo mismo sintió un poco de miedo al ver un vacío en su cristalina iris.

-Lo siento pero no soy aficionada a tomar "cafés" con extraños –dicho eso se volteó alejándose de él, justo cuando iba a detenerla sus amigos se acercaron a ella.

Se quedó allí mirándola con los labios entreabiertos, parpadeó unas cuantas veces sin entender nada de lo que había pasado, en su mente se repetía una y otra vez su frase y no encontraba nada de malo en ella, confundido y un poco dolido sus manos se convirtieron en puños, esta vez no era furia, era frustración pura. Y empeoró cuando la vio alegarse con su grupo de amigos sin siquiera voltearse ni una sola vez; alzó el rostro mirándola fijamente, aún podía ver su silueta, la perdió de vista cuando entró en Bershka.

-¿Qué pasó? –Él rubio se acercó y al ver la expresión de su amigo trago grueso- ¿Te rechazó?

-Dijo que no le interesaba tomarse un puto café conmigo –renegó toda la frase.

-¿Te rechazó?–preguntó de nuevo conmocionado, nunca nadie, absolutamente nadie había rechazado a Darien Chiba…. ¡Es Darien Chiba!

-Qué parte de no le interesa no entendiste imbécil –gritó dándole otro golpe en pleno estómago con el puño cerrado, algunas personas a su alrededor les miraron pero al ver el rostro del moreno siguieron con lo suyo.

-Joder Darien, que estés cabreado no te da derecho a desquitarte conmigo –le miró mal mientras se acariciaba suavemente su maltratado abdomen- Me saldrán moretones y será por tu culpa.

-Nadie te dijo que vinieras –gruñó.

-¿Estás sufriendo de pérdidas de memoria a corto plazo? ¡Te recuerdo que tú me trajiste aquí!

-Cierto ahora que lo recuerdo fue tu fantástica idea presentarme "accidentalmente" con ella, ¡Mira como terminó genio!

-¿Ahora es mi culpa? –mientras iban conversando (discutiendo) seguían avanzando sin mirar por donde iban, cuando el rubio hizo esa pregunta se paró en seco esperando la respuesta del moreno.

-¿De quién más va hacer, si no? ¿Del espíritu santo? ¿De pepe el grillo? ¡No lo creo, el que me dio esa estúpida idea fuiste tú pedazo de imbécil!

-¡Ahora va ser que es culpa mía que no sepas ligar!

-¡Por supuesto que sé ligar, yo solo la invité a un puñetero café y ella me rechazó como si le hubiera dicho que fuéramos a follar al establo!

-Eso es lo que significa –esa suave voz detuvo de golpe al rubio que iba a devolver el grito, se la quedó mirando de frente, oscilaba entre la joven rubia de ojos azules y su petrificado amigo.

Lo vio tragar grueso y cambiar su expresión radicalmente, le dieron ganas de reír al ver su cara, él que no quería mostrar su verdadera personalidad pero había sido pillado más rápido de lo esperado, aunque su ira no había sido dirigida a ella, lo cual era bueno. El moreno se volteó con lentitud para centrar sus hermosos ojos azules en ella.

-¿Significa eso? –le preguntó mirándolo confundido una parte de él se había encendido, primero su tensión cuándo paso a lado de esos chicos, luego su invitación y si remontaba más atrás ella nunca había salido con nadie y si…

-Por supuesto, son calientes anónimos folladores engreídos –ambos hombres la miraron sin entender ella rodo los ojos- Solo repítanlo en sus cabezas recordando las iniciales.

Ambos hicieron lo ordenado. _Calientes: C, Anónimos: A, Folladores: F, Engreídos: E. ¡CAFÉ!_

-Café –murmuro el atractivo moreno, _ingenioso acrónimo pero ¿Por qué?_- ¿Por qué?

-Me temo que he tenido experiencias con hombres desconocidos que me han invitado "gentilmente" un café, no pretendía herir el orgullo de nadie –una rabia comenzó a crecer en el pecho del moreno, su mente estaba pensando algo y la idea no le gustaba para nada en absoluto- Pero para mí es sinónimo de follar.

-Pero para mí no, yo solo pretendía invitarte un café y tal vez…-la forma en que ella le miró le paralizó por completo, porque en esa mirada había miedo pero sobre todo resignación- Jamás te haría daño –susurró.

Sus palabras llegaron a ella, le miró estupefacta confundida, como si no le cupiera en el pensamiento que él no quería hacerle daño.

-¿Sólo un café? –preguntó débilmente dudando de sus intenciones.

-Bueno puede que también un dulce –le sonrió tentándola, sabía a la perfección por su adicción a los cruasanes de chocolate. Vio como mordía nerviosamente su labio inferior titubeando, sonrió para alentarla- Y si quieres puede ser una taza de Cacaolat en vez del café.

-¿Puedo? –su rostro pareció volverse aún más joven, como una chiquilla.

-Por supuesto, lo cierto es que yo pensaba tomarme un chocolate caliente –se rió, quería infundirle confianza- Dije café porque es una cafetería donde pienso llevarte.

-¡Bien, nada de cafés entre nosotros!

-Eso… –sus labios temblaron débilmente, él también quería mucho más que eso.

-Tú y yo seremos grandes amigos –se le descompuso el rostro, lo había mandado directamente a la friendzone sin siquiera intentarlo, su boca se abrió y la miró sin saber qué decir; su mente aún estaba procesando y tratando de entender sus acciones.

De pronto estalló en carcajadas completamente roja, al parecer había estado aguantando la risa por bastante rato. Se dobló sobre sus rodillas tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, la castaña se acercó a ella y le acarició la espalda suavemente negando con la cabeza, él solo la veía reír sin comprender el chiste.

-¡Viste su cara Lita, dios fue mortal! Fue como aquella vez en Primark cuando dije que estaban muy guapos y él tipo creía que hablaba de él pero no –seguía riéndose mientras explicaba cortamente la anécdota- Era de la ropa de bebes.

Lita se rió al recordar aquella escena pero su risa murió cuando vio la cara del moreno, estaba serio, demasiado serio para su gusto, su hermoso rostro se había endurecido y tenía los ojos entrecerrados viendo fijamente a su querida amiga.

-¿Era una broma? ¿No estoy catalogado como amigo? –medio gruñó.

-Si quieres algo con la coneja no te conviene siquiera que te vea como un amigo, créeme tío ella tiene una técnica para ilusionarlos y luego rechazarlos –dijo Nick viéndole sonriente, él atractivo moreno asintió escuchando el consejo.

-Eh lo dices como si lo hiciera siempre Nick, que malo –lloriqueó un poco haciendo drama- ¡Además eso que paso fue en el insti, puedes dejar de decirlo!

-Nope porque nunca olvidaré la cara que puso el pobre –comenzó a reír, el resto lo siguió porque recordaban con perfección la cara del pobre incauto.

-Pobre infeliz y eso que se lo advertimos –Anthony asentía una y otra vez al decir eso.

-Pero… -él moreno llamo la atención de su rubia- ¿No me ves como amigo, no?

-Difícilmente te puedo ver en ese papel –él sonrió- No te conozco –su sonrisa murió.

-Y así es como matas a un hombre –Richard anunció señalando a Darien, los chicos rieron.

-Sois malditos, tu chico desconocido ven conmigo –lo señaló y comenzó a caminar, se volteó diciendo con voz amenazador- No quiero que nadie me siga, entendido chicos o si no libraréis las consecuencias con ciertas fotos que tengo en mi poder.

-Diviértete.

-No tardes mucho.

-Cualquier cosa nos llamas.

-Te esperaremos en Marshall.

-Así me gusta, ya vuelvo –le sonrió dulcemente- ¡Vamos!

-Claro dulzura –ella le miró de reojo y negó con la cabeza.

Fueron directo a la zona de comidas busco el Dunkin´Coffe, Darien se puso detrás de ella para hacer la fila.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó la rubia alzando la cabeza, era mucho más alto que ella.

-Yo pillaré una donut de chocolate y chocolate caliente y tú que quieres –le sonreía coquetamente, ella sonrió con sarcasmo, aunque él no se dio cuenta porque volvió la vista hacia el cartel con la comida.

-Bien, lo mismo supongo –se cruzó de brazos y fijó su atención en cualquier otra cosa, o sea cualquier cosa era más interesante que él, seguro.

-Vale –susurró como respuesta, como no habían muchas personas avanzó con bastante rapidez, el chico que le atendió fue eficiente y rápido, pago y cogió su orden.

Ella fue directa a una mesa de dos que estaba vacía, él la siguió y colocó la comida de ambos, se sentó frente a ella frunciendo el ceño, no le gustaba para nada como estaba marchando la cosa sobre todo por los pensamientos que se le habían cruzado pero se negó a si mismo esa posibilidad, porque el detective le hubiera informado de ello. Abrió la caja de los dulces y acercó su vaso a la joven, él tomó el suyo y lo llevó a sus labios, el delicioso sabor del chocolate lo complació más de lo que estaba yendo el encuentro.

Luego de unos minutos en que ella no dijo nada, él comenzó a sentirse incómodo, así no era como esperaba que fuera la cosa, tampoco creía que a la primera de cambio iba a estarla besando pero… ¿Indiferencia? ¿Aburrimiento? ¿Hasta miedo? Tampoco se había imaginado así el panorama y comenzaba a irritarlo, verla con el rostro medio volteado y comiendo con calma como si no le perturbara en nada su presencia lo molestó, porque evidentemente está protegiéndose a sí misma de él, él que jamás le haría ningún daño.

-¿Te estoy molestando? –esa pequeña duda se había instalado en su mente, necesitaba cerciorarse de que ella no se sintiera incómoda con él, no quería que la cosa terminara mal como en el pasado.

-Nahh pero esperaba más –le dijo viéndole a la cara, el asintió opinando lo mismo.

-¡Yo también esperaba más –alzó una ceja en su dirección- mucho más!

-Tal vez aún no era el momento –al decir eso sonrió, ese comentario lo distrajo, frunció más el ceño, _ella no puede saber…claro que no…_

-Yo no podía esperar más –advirtió como si ella estuviera al tanto que durante años él la había vigilado (acosado).

-Creo que te eh visto antes –susurró, lo puso nervioso y pensó en algo ingenioso.

-El mundo es pequeño, tal vez me viste por allí y ni te imaginabas que era el futuro padre de tus hijos –rió al decir eso.

-Eso me lo hubiera imaginado –él dejo de reír y la miró fijamente- Lo que no hubiera siquiera pensando era que iba a estar hablando con él tan pronto.

-Es una casualidad del destino.

-No creo en eso –mordió con suavidad el donut, el movimiento de sus labios fue seguido cuidadosamente por él moreno- Las casualidades no existen.

-Solo lo inevitable –terminó la frase.

-Exacto, ahora lo que no estoy segura es que si quiero continuar este teatro o acabarlo aquí.

-¿Teatro? –inclinó con ligereza su cabeza hacia la derecha.

-Pasar por todo esto, las salidas, las palabras empalagosas –se rió- Madre mía no me quiero encontrarme a mí misma diciendo caramelito, muñeco, chocolatito, osito… sobre todo esa, no me gusta la de osito. Y a ti diciendo cosas como que yo soy la mujer más perfecta del universo, que cada parte de mi cuerpo lo es, que te encanta mi sonrisa, mis ojos mis…

-Pero me gustan –la detuvo, tomó otro trago del caliente néctar y continuó hablando- Deja ver si lo pillo, ¿Estás diciéndome que no voy a conquistarte ni de coña diciendo nada de eso y que por descontado tampoco tengo que pensar en hacerte el amor cuando esté contigo?

-Más o menos esa es la idea, no quiero un lío Sr. Desconocido.

-Darien Chiba, no me gusta el apelativo de señor desconocido.

-Es una pena, soy del tipo de poner apodos.

-Me he perdido, hace un momento cuando te invité me rechazaste, luego explicaste que hice mal y te emocionaste por lo del chocolate, venimos aquí y vuelves a cabrearte y me das la noticia de que conquistarte será toda una hazaña ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?

-Nada, esto te sonará cliché pero no eres tú, soy yo la del problema, solo quería advertirte que estar conmigo no será nada divertido –ese pensamiento volvió de nuevo.

-¿Por qué das por sentado que quiero algo contigo? –tal vez si la tranquilizaba diciendo eso…

-Entonces no quieres –le miró con burla- Vale entonces me retiro –ya se estaba levantando cuando él la detuvo haciendo que volviera a sentarse, ella le sonrió de oreja a oreja, él frunció el ceño.

-Eres muy directa –su comportamiento le parecía tan conocido pero seguía negándose a creer en eso.

-Y tú pretendes hacer de esta historia un lío, yo ya tengo suficiente mierda en mí para buscar más problemas fuera –la miró fijamente, al ver la seriedad en ella decidió decir lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

-Cabrona –susurró, ella le sonrió.

-Ya lo has pillado.

-Pero me encantas –ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, él guapo moreno se recostó sobre la mesa acercándose más a ella pero sin tocarla, algo le decía que ella no iba a apreciar el gesto- Ponlo todo lo difícil que quieras nena, no voy a irme.

-Volviste a hacerlo –rió entre dientes. Esta vez él moreno no entendió de qué hablaba.

-¿El qué?

-Ponerme un apodo, dulzura, nena, ¿Te suenan? Eres como los otros, no veo nada diferente.

-Oh pequeña te aseguro que soy diferente, jamás encontrarás alguien parecido a mí, soy único –sonrió mostrando su hoyuelo, él necesitaba que ella viera que sería diferente.

-Las personas son reemplazadas fácilmente Darien, así es como funciona el mundo –la forma en que lo dijo hizo que el corazón del moreno se encogiera, ahí estaba otra vez esa mirada vacía.

-De acuerdo señorita desconocida esto se ha vuelto un desafío, te aseguro que jamás podrás reemplazarme a mí –sonrió con más fuerza- Haré que no puedas vivir sin mí.

-¡Oh dios mío! Siento que he liberado al lobo, ¿Debería temer que me atrape?

-No te preocupes "conejita" que el lobo solo te quiere comer –susurró, no pensó en las consecuencias pero al ver su reacción se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata.

Serena se tensó cuando un recuerdo cruzo por su mente dejándola en blanco momentáneamente, parpadeó varias veces tratando de despejarse, observó al hombre frente a ella y se preguntó qué estaba haciendo, ella nunca haría eso. Tenía meses que no interactuaba con otros hombres a parte de sus amigos más cercanos y ahora este aparecido había obtenido más que cualquier otro, giró su cabeza para no verle más, su corazón se aceleró provocando un dolor en su pecho y el aire comenzó a faltarle…_oh dios mío aquí no por favor_…

-¿Te encuentras bien Serena? –al ver como el semblante de la muchacha se tornaba pálido Darien se preocupó y se levantó de inmediato dirigiéndose a su lado.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes –Él no hace caso y se acerca, colocó una mano en su hombro pero es alejado bruscamente con un golpe, abre sus ojos viéndola sorprendido ella le mira del mismo modo- Lo siento, es que no me gusta que me toquen.

Se abrazó a si misma acunándose del ataque de pánico que había comenzado a tener, el guapo moreno veía como respiraba, es tan notorio que frunce aún más el ceño, "_Por favor que no sea lo que estoy pensando…"_

-Necesitas ir al ambulatorio, yo puedo llevarte, tengo el coche en el parking soltó tengo que…

-Estoy bien –le miró directo a los ojos, su respiración era más lenta y normal, ella le sonrió levemente- No fue nada.

-Pero…

-Relájate no me voy a desplomar frente a ti, tranquilo –poco a poco se recuperó bajo la atenta mirada del hombre, envaró su cuerpo poniendo una pose más sana y jovial.

-¿Qué fue eso? –regresó a su asiento.

-Acabo de salir de un resfriado y con mi asma la cosa nunca pinta muy bien –rió al ver la expresión de Darien.

-¿Tienes asma? –preguntó alarmado casi quería creer eso, casi.

-Si pero sólo me jode cuando enfermo de gripa por lo demás estoy perfecta –Él frunció el ceño al ver como ella no tomaba las debidas precauciones a su supuesta enfermedad.

-Deberías estar en casa, debajo del edredón caliente y tomando un té –gruñó suavemente.

-Es que me gustan las emociones fuertes –alzó un puño en señal de victoria. Darien se la quedó viendo.

-Eres la mujer más frustrante y fascinante que he conocido en mi vida –le informó- Creo que puedes ganarle a mi madre.

-Ella y yo nos llevaremos bien entonces –sonrió traviesa.

-¿Quieres conocerla? –preguntó emocionado, Serena abrió los ojos asustada.

-¿Ya quieres presentármela? No gracias, no soy el tipo de nuera que agrade a las madres.

-Mi madre te amará –puso los ojos en blanco- Lleva años desesperada porque busque una novia.

-¿Quiere deshacerse de ti?

-Ella solo quiere nietos, dice que ya estoy muy mayor para ella –sonrió al recordar a su progenitora- es muy buena con los niños. Será una abuela estupenda.

-¿Abuela? –preguntó en su susurro más para ella que para él. "_Este tipo va demasiado rápido, demasiado"_- Oye semental deberías tomarte las cosas con calma.

-Soy mayor que tú, ya he tenido tiempo suficiente para tomarme las cosas con calma –"_y te protegeré con mi vida"_, pensó.

-¿De cuántos? No pareces muy mayor, yo te pondría unos veintiséis –se llevó el dedo índice a sus labios dando pequeños golpecitos.

-¿Te es un problema la diferencia de edad? –la miró preocupado, su pie nerviosamente volvió a dar golpes en el suelo.

-No –respiró aliviado- Hombre si tuvieras más de treinta –se puso pálido, ella se le quedó mirando con los ojos abiertos, él pobre abría y cerraba la boca una y otra vez, entonces ella volvió a reír- Dios la cara que pones cuando te hago una broma es mortal, te terminaré tomando una foto.

Siguió riendo con fuerza mientras el moreno entrecerraba los ojos en su dirección, si no la amara como la amara ya estuviera pensando diez formas diferentes de castigarla.

-Me alegro de poder divertirte –rió entre dientes- Al parecer me he convertido en tu bufón personal.

-Mejor eso que una molestia –suspiró ruidosamente y se envaró mirándolo sería- ¿Tu eres un hombre verdad?

-Sí –la miró concentrado, "_Ahora que qué broma me harás pequeña…__**"**_

-Te puedo pedir un favor, más bien es un consejo.

-Por supuesto –entrecerró sus oscuros ojos.

-¿Cómo me deshago de un tío que insiste demasiado, que no entiende un no por respuesta? –ella le miró directo a los ojos, él frunció el ceño, "_¿Está hablando de mí?"_

-No podrás librarte de él, es mejor que lo aceptes y listo –respondió sonriendo y cruzando sus brazos.

-¿Me estás diciendo que le diga que sí?

-¡Exacto!

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí.

-Vale –respondió sonriendo, sacó su móvil de su abrigo y buscó un contacto y le dio a llamar, el moreno la veía confundido, ella le guiñó un ojo- Hola Seiya, te llamaba para decirte que si…

Darien al darse cuenta de lo que pretendía le quito el móvil de las manos y miró la pantalla táctil, frunció el ceño al ver que el móvil estaba con el fondo y no había ninguna llamada. Ambos se quedaron mirando largo rato, ninguno de los dos decía nada, él respiraba con fuerza buscando paz y ella solo le veía mientras le regalaba su sonrisa más tierna, de pronto recordó algo y fijó sus ojos hacia él.

-¡Necesito que me respondas una cosa si vamos a seguir con esto!

-¿Qué? –gruñó.

-¿Eres alérgico a la lana de los animales? –le miró ansiosa, eso confundió al moreno.

-No porque…-ella se levantó sonriendo, agarró su teléfono celular, él siguió sus pasos.

-Perfecto, eso te hará las cosas mucho más fáciles.

-¿Por qué?

-Te lo diré otro día, debo irme.

-Dame tu número –se colocó a su lado sonriéndole- Necesito una forma de contactarte.

-Bien –comenzó a decir su número pero en el último digito dudo.

-Te voy a marcar ahora mismo, así que mejor dame el correcto o si no me quedare a tu lado toda la tarde –él seguía sonriéndole, ella rodó los ojos.

-Ocho –dijo, él moreno marco y una canción con un idioma desconocido sonó.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es un ringtone coreano, ¿A que es chulo? –sonrió mientras guardaba el número con su nombre.

-Supongo, te llamaré –le dijo viendo como ella se alejaba.

-Eso dices.

-¡Lo haré!

-Vale señor desconocido, adiós –le sonrió por última vez.

-Hasta luego –susurro él en respuesta. Se quedó allí parado un buen rato sonriendo con nostalgia y preocupación, ya la echaba de menos, soltó un suspiro y marco al rubio, a la tercera tonada le respondió- ¿Jedite dónde estás?

-En la librería en la planta baja.

-Voy para allá –cerró y bajó en el ascensor. Localizó la tienda rápidamente y entró buscándolo con la mirada, lo halló leyendo un libro concentrado- ¡Jed!

-Hola, ¿Cómo te fue? –el rubio lo miraba preocupado.

-Por qué esa cara, ella no iba a comerme vivo –rio.

-Temía por ti hombre, sus amigos me dijeron que ibas a salir huyendo a los cinco minutos pero como eras tú supuse que lo intentarías hasta el final.

El moreno entrecerró los ojos al darse cuenta de la preocupación de sus amigos, si temían que estuviera con un hombre a solas tenía que haber un motivo de fondo.

-¿Huir? ¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?

-¿Ella no fue una cabrona total? –el moreno le dio otro golpe en el estómago, Jedite entrecerró los ojos.

-Eso no es tu problema, ella es –se quedó pensando- ¡Diferente!

-Claro, lo que tú digas.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –El rubio le sonrió quedadamente y lo hizo avanzar hasta la caja donde pagó por el libro que llevaba en la mano- ¿Otro libro Jed?

-Toma, este es un regalo para ti –le entregó el libro estando fuera de la tienda, él moreno lo sacó de la bolsa y frunció el ceño al leer el título.

-¿Las treinta y seis estrategias chinas? –alzó una ceja.

-Ellos dijeron que sería como ir a la guerra, yo solo te cubro las espaldas.

-Gracias –dijo, el rubio abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿No vas a golpearme?

-No, porque creo que de verdad me va a hacer falta –dijo sonriendo.

.

.

.

* * *

Nota de autora:

Darien salio desde el principio y hasta el final. Este es mi Darien, lo he formado de tal modo que se complemente con Serena y la ayude.

¿Qué opinan de la conversación de Serena y Darien? *-* Darien todo emocionado y Serena siendo ella. Más adelante entenderéis la actitud de Serena.

XD ¡Yo aún sigo compadeciéndome de Jedite pobre!

Debo agradecer nuevamente a mi beta; _Mihll_, ella me esta ayudando con la correción de la historia, así que muchas gracias ^^por todo!

Chicas/os para aquellas personas que no tienen cuenta en fanfiction y me dejan un comentario, por favor usen un seudónimo de esa forma podre responderles si me preguntan algo ^^.

Muchas gracias por leerme y hasta el próximo capitulo.

.

.

Reviews:

yssareyes48: Comprendo tu miedo sobre lo de Darien derramando sangre por ahí, solo puedo decirte que cuando haga algo, sera porque así debió ser, yo también lo amo y nunca dañaría a Darien de ninguna forma.

princessqueen: Tú me conoces XD sabes que soy incapaz de hacer algo en contra de Mamo-chan. Espero que estés disfrutando de la lectura ^^

Anyachiba: Las intrigas de la historia son muchas, pero se irán revelando conforme lo crea conveniente. Muchas gracias por leerme.

luxy1985: jajajaja me hiciste reír con lo de encerrarlos en un closet XD la verdad es que no se me había ocurrido XD. Sí Mina sera un poco odiosa, pero es Mina y ya sabemos como es, en el mundo real una persona como ella seria bastante uhh un incordio por así decirlo. ¿Darien cumplió tus expectativas? Como vez este Darien es caprichoso, gracioso, ingenioso, tiene un poco de matón -se la pasa golpeando a Jedite. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.

lady susi: La historia en sí misma es compleja, espero seguir teniendote por aquí hasta que llegue al desenlace ^^

Nora: Me alegra que encuentres interesante la historia, ¿Él Darien que he creado crees que esta bien para ti? posesivo, romántico, por cierto me encanto tu aceptación respecto a Darien y su sed de sangre XD. Lo de enamorarse a primera vista...digamos que en Serena le causo un gran impacto.

Usako Tenou de Chiba: XD he sufrido también un poco sobre lo de "bipolar gusto", espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.

abril odette: Gracias ^^. ¿Darien no siendo cursi? uhhh yo no calificaría a mi Darien de cursi...pero él tiene que reaccionar conforme a la situación, espero que te agrade "este" Darien.

Anngel: Si yo también quiero más! ^^ un poco más de Darien jajajaja hoy salio bastante, te gusto?


	4. Capitulo III

.

.

Capítulo III

.

Estrategia N# 1: _Cruzar al mar confundiendo al cielo._

_._

_Demasiado rápido no puedes esperar que… ¿Brownie?_

Se escuchaba el ruido en la cocina, el chillar de la carne friéndose en la sartén, su mirada asustada miraba entre el televisor y el pasillo, se encogió en el sofá, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas –las cuales limpio en cuanto cayeron de sus grandes y claros ojos- su pequeño corazón retumbaba fuertemente en su pecho podía escucharlo claramente y si colocaba su mano en el tórax podía sentirlo estallar con fuerza, volvió al vista al frente tensando su cuerpo de nuevo.

Las pisadas ya se escuchaban en el pasillo, cada paso que daba era una zancada más cerca de su víctima -cuando llegó- le sonrió, mostrando su dentadura postiza y un agujero casi al final de esta. Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado en el sofá, miró hacia el pasillo una última vez, antes de llevar directamente su mano hacia su sexo, comenzó a masajearlo suavemente –como quien ínsita a su amante- siguió dando pequeños empujoncitos en esa zona con delicadeza, ella miraba fijamente el televisor, de vez en cuando le miraba y veía en aquellos ojos cafés, un orbe lleno de lujuria, algo que para su edad no debía conocer pero ya sabía diferenciar. Siguió sobándola un poco más.

-¿Te gusta? –la mira y aprieta un poco más en su sexo y como siempre valientemente ella niega con la cabeza y le gruñe.

Se despierta sudando -la camisa holgada y fina pegada a su pecho- su respiración agitada y el rostro sonrosado, se lleva una mano a su estómago tratando inútilmente de calmar el retorcijón que siente, puede saborear como la bilis sube por su garganta, va corriendo para llegar al baño y devolver lo que había cenado.

Su cuerpo tiembla como una hoja de otoño, sus finas manos se mueven nerviosas y presas de miedo, con el cuerpo aun débil se levanta del inodoro y se lava la boca restregando con fuerza el cepillo en sus labios y dientes. Alza su rostro para encontrarse como siempre con el fantasma que ve en el espejo, una niña rubia con los ojos muertos y llena de ojeras, le gruñe a su propio reflejo llena de ira contra sí misma.

Como odia esa expresión que tiene en las mañanas, verse a sí misma muerta de miedo por el pasado no era algo que le gustase, cierra sus ojos tratando de olvidar –algo inútil- ese recuerdo, durante años lo había intentado pero nunca había dado resultados, desliza con fuerza la cortina de la ducha y se mete, abre el grifo del agua fría, necesita urgentemente dejar de pensar.

...

...

Cuatro días llevaba hablando con él moreno, todos los días él la llamaba para charlar de temas sin importancia, la primera vez se había sorprendido tanto que había colgado sin darse cuenta, él había vuelto a llamar enseguida, gracias a eso había descubierto con alegría que por teléfono no era tan reservada ni sarcástica pero también lo asocio a la falta de presencia física. Ese día iban a tener otra cita, había insistido tanto que ella no tuvo otra opción que aceptarle –secretamente estaba deseándolo con todas sus fuerzas- no sabía porque, pero con él se sentía más relajada. Pero…

Suelta un suspiro y pone la mirada en blanco, el tipo de verdad es insistente, sí el supiera en lo que se está metiendo seguramente huiría enseguida, sus ojos comienzan a picar de la tristeza que inunda su corazón.

-Serena en que piensas –esa voz la hizo sobresaltar, se gira asustada hacia la castaña.

-En nada en especial Lita –medio sonríe para que no se dé cuenta de su estado de ánimo.

-¿Volvió a llamar, por eso estás así? –pregunta sentándose a su lado en la banca.

-Algo así –susurra.

-Vaya no esperaba que lo siguiera haciendo, creí que ya lo habrías espantado –se ríe con fuerza, sin darse cuenta hace que la rubia se sienta más deprimida.

-Hoy voy a salir con él –anuncia, la guapa castaña deja de reír para concentrarse en su amiga.

-¿Estás bien con eso?

-Por supuesto Lita, no puedo estar escondida toda la vida, además se aburrirá pronto –se ríe falsamente, aunque su acompañante no se da cuenta- Me divertiré un poco mientras se le pasa el capricho.

-Eso es mujer, ya debes olvidar el pasado lo que ocurrió no puedes llevarlo por siempre sobre tus hombros –le sonríe.

-Sí tienes razón –le devuelve la sonrisa, "_¿Pero tú qué sabes Lita? Tú no entiendes lo que se siente…"_

-¿Y a qué hora lo veras? –pregunta mientras rebusca en su bolso el folio de la siguiente clase.

-Pronto, le dije que me pasara a ver después de clases.

-Entonces está por llegar –mira su reloj de mano.

-Sí.

-¿Y donde le dijiste que te esperara?

-En la entrada de la facultad –sonríe.

-Pero Serena estas a diez minutos de allí –abre ligeramente sus ojos, sólo para ver a la rubia sonreír con más fuerza- Eres mala.

-Es bueno hacerse esperar Lita.

-Sí, si –se encoge de hombros, de pronto se le ocurre algo- Es muy atractivo.

La rubia siente una molestia en su mano y en la espalda, se coloca recta al escuchar el cumplido de su amiga, no le ha gustado para nada que ella también lo vea de esa forma.

-Sí, es guapo pero muy insistente –señala la rubia.

-Los hombres que saben lo que quieren son más atractivos aún –vuelve a elogiarlo. La rubia empieza a sentir una rabia en ella.

-Es un controlador total, cada vez que hablamos me pregunta todo lo que hago, le falta poco por averiguar cuantas veces voy al baño –sonríe la rubia al recordar que su amiga odiaba a los hombres de ese estilo.

-¿En serio? –La rubia asiente con énfasis- Que mal y eso que parecía perfecto.

-No todo lo que brilla es oro mi querida Lita.

-¿Pero me supongo que para ti está bien, no? –Serena se paraliza en su lugar provocando una estruendosa risa en la castaña.

-Déjame en paz, es mejor que ya me marche, hasta que llegue ya habrán pasado quince minutos tiempo más que suficiente –se levanta rápidamente.

-Más luego hablamos de esto, no creas que te escaparas –grita viéndola alegarse.

Mientras camina con rapidez, la rubia gruñe en lo bajo, como odia a su amiga cuando se pone en ese plan, rueda los ojos al pensar que Lita se estaba burlando de ella, ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta? Frunce el ceño con preocupación, "_A lo mejor sí que está interesada en él"_, niega con la cabeza rápidamente "_Claro que no", es imposible_ porque hasta donde ella sabe Lita tiene un enredo con Neflyte a pesar de que no había tenido la confianza suficiente para contárselo, hace una mueca con sus labios. Lita creía que ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte para aceptar que ella tuviera un romance. _"¡Menuda gilipollez…!"_

Sin darse cuenta termina chocando contra alguien lo que provoca que su redondo trasero bese el suelo, se queja de dolor al sentir el familiar ardor en esa zona y alza el rostro cabreada para ver al imbécil que la había hecho tropezar. Se topa con una cara molesta, suelta un suspiro refunfuñando y se levantó para encararle.

-¿Vaya Bombón otra vez abrazando el suelo? –se ríe el pelinegro de larga cabellera.

-Seiya no esperaba verte hoy –frunce el ceño- Creía que hoy no tenías clases.

-¿Preocupándote por tu hombre?

-Ni de broma –dice aferrando con fuerza su bolso, mira el reloj de su muñeca izquierda por encima, "_Mierda ya voy tarde…"_

-Vine a invitarte a comer bombón –le tiende una mano galantemente, la rubia lo mira como si le estuviera ofreciendo cucarachas.

-Esta es la séptima vez que te lo dijo Seiya, no, gracias –suelta un suspiro- Me tengo que ir, tengo una cita.

-No digas mentiras bombón.

-Yo no miento –retoma su caminata, él joven la sigue- Seiya de verdad voy a encontrarme con alguien, es mejor que lo dejes aquí.

-Sí es verdad, quiero verlo –él sigue riendo porque que no cree en sus palabras.

Cuando Serena llega a la entrada busca desesperada la cabellera negra del ojiazul, gruñe cuando no lo ve por ninguna parte, -entrecierra sus ojos enojada con él, a pesar de que no se encuentra- si él moreno se atrevía a dejarla plantada lo pagaría caro. Su móvil suena en este instante y ella lo saca de su bolso sólo para ver el nombre del moreno parpadeando, sonríe agradecida.

-¿En dónde estás? –le reclama en cuanto contesta.

-Lo siento princesa –ella rueda los ojos, "_Otro mote cariñoso"_- Pero no encontré donde estacionar la moto y he tenido que dar vueltas, ¿Estás ya ahí?

-Claro que estoy aquí –gruñe.

-Vale voy a pasar ahora, tengo que colgar.

-Vale, aquí te espero –cierra la llamada y se voltea al otro moreno- Como vez, de verdad tengo una cita, adiós Seiya.

-¿Espera con quién es? ¿Lo conozco? –pregunta mirándola enojado.

-No lo conoces y no te incumbe –suelta un suspiro con pesadez- Te repetí muchas veces que entre tú y yo no hay nada Seiya, déjalo estar quieres.

-Pero…-no puede completar la frase porque es interrumpido por la cita de la rubia.

-Serena ya estoy aquí –se acerca manteniendo la mirada fija en la rubia- Hola preciosa –deposita un beso en su frente, ese pequeño gesto ruboriza a la joven y por primera vez no se entumece ante la demostración de afecto de un hombre. Darien dirige sus oscuros ojos al pelinegro que ve cabreado la escena.

-¿Bombón quién es este tipo? –alza su rostro mirándolo desafiantemente. Darien alza una ceja en su dirección devolviéndole la mirada

-Seiya por favor basta, me tengo que ir, adiós –la rubia suspira y aleja al pelinegro de allí, no quiere presenciar una de esas escenas, cuando lo que más odia es la violencia.

-¿Quién era ese? –pregunta el moreno, aun a pesar de que ya tenía conocimientos a través de sus informantes quiere oírlo de la fuente principal.

-Un amigo que no entiende un no –se ríe.

-A mí no me hace gracia –gruñe.

-¿Estás celoso? –pregunta sorprendida.

-¿Celoso yo, de ese? Tendría que tener una autoestima muy baja para compararme con ese tipo –gruñe toda la frase, la rubia solo se ríe.

-¿En dónde está mi cake? –pregunta queriendo cambiar el tema.

-En casa –ese comentario activa su cuerpo, "_¿Él no espera llevarme a su piso, verdad?"_ Tirita sintiendo el pánico crecer en ella.

-¿En tu casa? –pregunta alarmada.

-Sí, estaba pensando que podíamos pasar comprando algo más de comida como…-se queda mirando petrificado la palidez de la rubia, frunce ligeramente el ceño y ve como la pupila de sus claros ojos se dilata y su respiración se vuelve errática- ¿Estás bien?

-¿Vas a intentar meterte en mis pantalones? –finge estar enojada, es mejor demostrar furia que miedo, había aprendido esa lección a la fuerza.

-No yo….-niega con la cabeza sin saber que decir. _¡Se ve tan asustada dios mío!_

-¿Entonces por qué quieres llevarme a tu casa? –desvía su rostro a la derecha, su largo cabello cubre su rostro, enmascarando así su cara, se tensa cuando siente los fuertes brazos del moreno rodeándola con fuerza.

Abre sus ojos sin entender que está haciendo, él advierte el corazón desenfrenado latiendo como una locomotora, su instinto protector se eleva más y la aferra con todas sus fuerzas a su pecho casi levantándola del suelo.

-¿Qué haces? –susurra Serena sintiendo que podía respirar ahora con más normalidad, era la primera vez que recibiendo contacto físico le pasaba eso, sentir tranquilidad.

-Me asustaste –susurra a su vez en el oído de la rubia- No quiero ver esa expresión en tu rostro, si no quieres ir conmigo lo entenderé.

-Lo siento –presiente las lágrimas en sus ojos, no quiere dejarlas derramar, no delante de él, no después de haber sentido paz a su lado- Ya te dije que no eres tú él del problema, tengo demasiados fantasmas en mí.

-¿No sufres de asma, verdad? –Ella tiembla entre sus brazos- Ya había visto antes eso, era un ataque de pánico ¿Cierto pequeña?

-Suéltame –intenta apartarlo con sus delicados brazos, él la suelta suavemente hasta quedar ambos con la mirada en él otro. Sabe de primera mano que cuándo no quieren más contacto lo mejor es apartarse.

-Sé que no vas a decírmelo, sería sorprendente que me lo digas a la primera de cambio por qué en realidad…-ella le corta de golpe.

-Abusaron de mí –dice viéndolo a los ojos, el moreno retrocede unos pasos impactado, frunce el ceño sin creer lo que escucha- ¿Qué esperabas? Quita esa cara, no fue a ti a quien follaron a la fuerza.

La cabeza comienza a dolerle, la migraña que suele atacarle hace acto de presencia, debe marcharse de allí, mira los ojos vacíos de su mujer, "¿_Cómo puedes decirlo como si no tuviera importancia, yo me estaba preparando para batallar y tú….?_

-Vámonos de aquí –agarra con más fuerza de la necesaria su muñeca derecha y la lleva a rastras, llegan a la acera donde había dejado media aparcada su moto y agarra el casco negro entregándoselo- ¡Póntelo!

Con manos temblorosas se lo pone, entonces mira la moto en la que va a montarse, se le queda atascado el aire en la garganta.

-¡Oh dios mío, es una Harley Davidson! –Chilla emocionada- ¡Oh dios mío voy a montarme en una Harley Davidson!

-¡Sube! -El casco negro oculta la expresión sombría del moreno, ella medio emocionada y medio nerviosa hace lo que le ordenaron, sentada detrás de él sonríe dichosa.

-¡Agárrate a mi cintura! –su voz suena diferente, más gruesa si es posible.

-Vale –responde sintiendo el estado de ánimo del pelinegro.

El paseo duro unos veinte minutos hasta llegar a la zona pija de Barcelona, ella frunce el ceño al ver a donde la lleva comenzando a caer en la cuenta de que él guapo hombre debía de tener dinero, "_La moto en la que voy no es precisamente barata"_, él moreno entra a un parking privado y estaciona su vehículo rápidamente. Al bajar le tiemblan las piernas como si fueran de gelatina, pero a pesar de eso aun siente el subidón de adrenalina de haber montado por primera vez en su vida una moto, "_¡Una Harley Davidson!"_

-Cuidado, la primea vez siempre es así.

-¡Eso fue la hostia, joder! ¡Quiero volver a hacerlo!

-Ahora tenemos que hablar –dice agarrándola del brazo. Suben en el ascensor hasta el piso cuatro, saca las llaves y abre en la puerta tres bajo la mirada alucinada de la joven.

Una vez dentro la rubia sigue observando cada cosa con sorpresa mientras es guiada por él moreno, cuando llegan a la sala chilla quedito al ver un piano.

-¡Oh dios tienes un piano! –Se acerca a él tocando con suavidad las teclas- ¿Sabes tocarlo?

-No –responde mientras se sirve un vaso de whisky.

-¿Entonces para qué lo tienes? –interroga al moreno.

-Porque se ve bien con la casa –le dice mientras se sirve una segunda ronda.

-¿Vas a seguir bebiendo así? –se le queda mirando, coloca una extraña mirada que él no supo descifrar- No me gustan los hombres que beben…yo…

-No beberé más, pero lo necesitaba –tapa de nuevo el frasco de vidrio.

-Gracias –le sonríe quedamente y se sienta en el gran sofá, él la sigue y se coloca frente a ella mirándola fijamente.

Se quedaron en silencio largo rato, ella se mueve nerviosamente sin saber que decir o a donde mirar, él no puede apartar su mirada de ella porque no le cabe en la cabeza que a su niña le haya pasado eso, "_¿En qué momento? _ _Sí siempre cuide de ella…desde los trece años claro y… ¿Sí fue antes?"_, el solo pensarlo hace que la sangre le hierva. Quiere matar al desgraciado que se había atrevido a tocar a su mujer, a su niña.

-¿No vas a darme mi biscocho? –Se atreve a decir- Vine a la casa del lobo sólo por eso, sabes.

Él se levanta con primicia y se dirige a la cocina, rebusca en la nevera y saca el dulce, busca un plato en la encimera y una cuchara pequeña.

-¿Lo quieres con leche o con alguna bebida? –pregunta en grito.

-¿Qué tipo de bebida tienes? –escucha la voz de ella acercándose, no responde y espera a que ella llegue a su lado.

-Puedes tomar lo que quieras –señala todo el contenido de la nevera. Ella coge un yogurt de mora- ¿Vas a comerlo con eso?

-Sí -al ver que el postre está en la encimera de mármol en el centro de la cocina que funciona como mesa se sienta en una de las sillas modernas que hay, al hacerlo esta baja un poco.

Él al ver que pretende comer allí mismo busca un cuchillo para sacar una rebanada, corta con más brusquedad de la necesaria haciendo saltar a la rubia.

-Lo siento –susurra mientras coloca su parte en el plato y lo deja a su lado.

Ella al ver su parte come animada, él se sienta en la silla frente a la suya queriéndole dar su espacio.

-¿No vas a comer? –pregunta al ver que él moreno sólo la observa.

-No tengo hambre, gracias –responde con la voz más suave y apacible que haya en sí mismo.

Ella sigue comiendo con la mirada en su dulce, suelta un suspiro.

-No debí decirlo, ¿Cierto? –mira con tristeza el espeso y frio yogurt, hace una mueca con sus labios.

-Debías decirlo –dice con voz suave- Lo que no entiendo es porque con tanta rapidez.

-Las mejores historias no deben ser alargadas, es mejor explicar el problema y afrontarlo.

-¿Y cómo llevas esa parte? –su mirada se hace más oscura de lo que ya es, como quiere poder extender su mano y tocarla y transmitirle de ese modo su amor, pero sabe que en esas ocasiones el contacto nunca es bien recibido.

-Mi vida se ha vuelto un simple: _Intentarlo_. Darien no es fácil y las personas se creen que uno olvida esas cosas como quien olvida su primer peluche.

-Yo nunca te diría que es fácil –agacha su bello rostro, suspira y vuelve a verla- ¿Qué piensan tus amigos de esto?

-Lita lo sabe, Nicholas algo conoce de la historia –exhala- El resto del grupo creo que… Ellos lo saben o al menos se lo imaginan, pero es más fácil virar la cara y fingir ignorancia.

-No voy a irme Serena –suelta como quien no quiere la cosa, se ríe entre dientes y sus oscuros ojos buscan los de ella- ¿Quieres contármelo?

-No.

-Está bien –suelta tranquilo, "_Sigue siendo muy pronto, pero sé que algún día pequeña, mi hermosa niña, algún día podrás confiar en mi plenamente."_

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta que algo andaba mal? –Pregunta confusa- No te ves tan sorprendido.

-Tú misma lo dijiste.

-¿Cuándo? –pregunta sorprendida.

-Cuando dijiste que tú eras el problema y no yo y también te observe, tú tuviste un ataque de pánico por lo que dije, no es la primera vez que veo algo como eso, las personas que pasan por una situación traumática suelen decirlo, pero nadie escucha o fingen no hacerlo.

-¿Le paso…a un familiar tuyo? –tartamudea.

-Era mi mejor amiga –baja la mirada recordando aquellos infernales días.

-Lo siento –le sonríe con suavidad apoyándolo.

-Gracias –sus zafiros la miran con firmeza- No por lo de mi amiga, si no por decírmelo, yo también tengo un secreto… pero no puedo decírtelo porque…me terminarías odiando.

-Yo no te he contado nada Darien –Él frunce el ceño sin entender- Yo solo te dije algo, eso no es nada, mi pequeño secreto sucio aún sigue bien guardado en mí.

-No confías en mi –consta un hecho, se queda mirándola sin dar crédito a la situación, ahí es cuando el entendimiento llega a su mente y comprende porque lo dijo- ¿Esperabas que me marchara, verdad? Por eso me lo soltaste de ese modo, pensabas que diciéndomelo huiría de tú lado.

-Solo esperaba ver la reacción normal, no es nada en tu contra –recuerda de nuevo la pesadilla de la mañana, "_Tal vez por eso lo dije, quería alejarte desesperadamente…"_

-Por el móvil eres más mona –se cruza de brazos.

-Lo sé –susurra- Pero por otra parte, tú estás avanzando muy rápido y eso…

-Te asusta –termina él- Lo siento estoy siendo demasiado efusivo y te estoy sobrecargando de emociones.

-No me manejo muy bien con las "emociones" soy más del quedarme en casa, estar fuera me mantiene siempre alerta, no puedo andar tranquila ni en la calle, por eso he querido comprarme un perro –se ríe entre dientes.

-¿Es por eso? Creí que era por tu amor a los animales, sí lo tuvieras él seria como un guardaespaldas.

-Un guardián fiel –dice mordiendo un trozo de tarta.

-¿Te sentirías más segura si tuvieras uno? –se mueve inquieto en la silla pensando donde podía comprarlo.

-Por supuesto, por ese motivo amo las razas grandes –muerde otro trozo de chocolate, casi no quedaba nada en el plato- De los pequeños no me fio, aunque…

-¿Aunque? -vuelve a agarrar el cuchillo, corta otra rebanada de pastel y se lo coloca en el plato.

-Lo quiero desde cachorro –sonríe al ver más de ese delicioso manjar.

-Si yo te regalara uno, ¿Lo aceptarías? –espera preocupado su respuesta.

-Te preguntaría que quieres a cambio –traga lo que tenía en la boca- Nadie hace nada por nadie gratis.

-Bien sí te pido ser el "padre" del cachorro… –se levanta asustado al verla atragantándose.

-Tienes serios problemas sobre lo del tiempo, ¿En tú mundo cinco días son cinco meses acaso? –entrecierra sus ojos.

-¿Lo quieres o no?

-El que quiero es costoso.

-Mira a tú alrededor pequeña, el dinero no es precisamente un problema.

-¿Quieres comprarme?

-Más o menos –dice directo.

-Sincero, me gusta. Y vas por buen camino.

-Podemos ir ahora si quieres –le sonríe travieso, ella abre sus ojos.

-¿Es en serio? –Él asiente solemnemente- ¡Creí que estabas cachondeándote!

-Cariño contigo nunca bromeo.

-Si esto fuera un dorama diría que….-se lo queda mirando seria- A estas alturas estaría gritándole a la protagonista que cierre la boca y acepte el cachorro….con él chico incluido.

-¿Dorama?

-Drama Coreano, es como una novela pero más intensa y más dramática –se ríe.

-No sabía que tuvieras afición por ver novelas –casi se patea a sí mismo, claro que no lo sabía ella no se lo había dicho, pero tampoco los detectives.

-Cinco días flash, tranquilo –le mira mordiendo su labio inferior.

-¿Entonces por qué se siente tan natural? –sus azules ojos miran embelesados los azul cielo de ella.

-Porque hoy en día el mundo va a un ritmo vertiginoso, si no me cuido de ti antes de darme cuenta estaré casada y con dos hijos.

-¿Quieres dos hijos?

-Sí, con dos creo que tendría suficiente –se levanta del asiento, se sonroja un poco y mueve su pie inquieta.

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunta preocupado.

-El baño, podrías…

-Segunda puerta a la derecha del corredor de allí –señala otro de los sitios que aún no había visto.

Ella coge su bolso aun sonrojada y avanza, el pasillo es amplio y tiene algunos muebles de decoración, abre la puerta y literalmente su barbilla toca el suelo.

-Es alucinante –susurra. El baño también hace juego con el resto de la casa –al menos de lo que había visto. El parqué seguía siendo en color negro, con algunos detalles en rojo en algunos armarios y las paredes en blanco, la ducha tiene cierto parecido con la de su casa.

Cierra con seguro la puerta recargándose en ella, siente la garganta seca, carraspea un poco intentando pasar el malestar, aún no puede creer que esté en casa de un hombre al que apenas conoce –bueno él guapo moreno se había encargado de contarle muchas cosas de su vida en los días que llevaban hablando- para ella estar allí sola sin la protección de ninguno de sus amigos era un gran paso de proporciones inmensas, cuando hablara con Ryuto el viernes en la tarde seguramente se sorprendería igual que ella. Niega con la cabeza repetidamente y se dispone a lo que iba.

Cuando regresa a la cocina ve al guapo moreno con la cabeza hundida en sus manos, en ese momento siente que el alma se le va del cuerpo, _¡Ya está! Se arrepintió Serena es mejor largarte de aquí antes de que te diga que eres un estorbo en su vida, una carga demasiado molesta y…_

-Volviste, no te escuche –su voz la hace alzar su delicado rostro.

-Yo…es mejor que ya me marche.

-Sí es mejor así, antes de que se haga muy tarde –se levanta, al escuchar sus palabras una parte de ella se rompe y vuelve a sentirse traicionada, una vez más. _¡Él, que me dijo que no se iría, mentiroso!_

Avanza con paso decidido hacia la puerta, espera que él dueño de la casa abra, lo escucha coger las llaves y los dos cascos.

-No es necesario que me lleves, puedo irme sola –gruñe enojada.

-Pero si lo compro yo sólo, luego no te quejes.

-¿Qué? –le mira sin entender lo que dice.

-El cachorro ¿Vamos a eso, no? –ella abre su boca formando una adorable O, al menos él lo vio así.

No dijo nada más, él vuelve a guiarla hasta el parking de la finca, su boca vuelve a tocar el piso cuando él atractivo hombre en vez de coger la moto va directo hacia un coche.

-Mierda –susurra- ¿No me digas que también tienes un coche?

-Comodidades –dice sonriendo- No puedo traer a mi primer hijo en una moto.

-Cierto y hay que comprarle la comida, los juguetes, sus platos y tal vez la cama.

-¿Por qué tal vez la cama?

-Porque conociéndome dormirá conmigo –sonríe de oreja a oreja. Darien se siente envidioso.

-Es un suertudo –murmura gruñendo, la rubia al oírlo ríe a carcajadas.

La joven casi salta de lo emocionada que está, a su lado Darien sonríe al verla tan contenta, al entrar en la tienda VilaZoo ella fue directamente a la zona de perros, él pelinegro frunce el ceño al ver como sus hombros decaen y se voltea haciendo un puchero.

-¿Qué pasa? –se acerca y ve a los animales, solo habían dos y ambos de raza pequeña.

-¿Los puedo ayudar en algo? –una jovencita hermosa y con una gran delantera se acerca al moreno, la rubia fulmina con la mirada a la joven.

-Vera necesito un perro de raza grande –explica.

-Lo siento señor, el último que teníamos fue vendido el fin de semana pero puedo ayudarle buscando en el sistema donde puede encontrar uno –le sonríe mientras juega con su cabello marrón, la rubia se cruza de brazos molesta, gracias a Darien había descubierto que era celosa y no le gustaba en absoluto sentirse de ese modo.

No cambio para nada su expresión hasta salir del lugar, enfadada como iba se alejó un poco del pelinegro topando accidentalmente con un joven castaño que le sonríe disculpándose, Darien al ver la escena la agarra de la cintura y asiente con la cabeza al muchacho, se la lleva de allí mirando con fuego en los ojos al castaño que le dirigió una mirada hostil.

-No puedo dejarte sola ni un segundo que los tiburones vienen a por ti –gruñe apretándola más.

Ella mantiene el ceño fruncido retorciendo su cerebro para recordar donde había visto a ese hombre, se le hacía familiar pero…

-¿Estás pensando en él? No me digas que te gusto, recuerda que vamos a por nuestro primer bebe, no puedes dudar.

-No digas tonterías, lo que pasa es que me parece haberlo visto antes –alza su cara para mirarle a los ojos.

-Yo diría que ronda por tu edad o puede que sea un año o dos mayor que tú, a lo mejor fuisteis al mismo instituto.

-Puede ser, nunca he sido buena con las caras –hace una mueca con sus labios.

-No importa, olvídalo, no me gusta que estés pensando en otro –vuelve a gruñir.

-¿No te parece que tu mano lleva demasiado tiempo ahí? –él pelinegro aleja su mano sabiendo que había llegado a su límite de tiempo-contacto.

Volvieron a la carretera cuanto antes, la rubia mira por la ventana distraída suspirando por no haber encontrado un cachorro. Se sorprende mucho cuando comienza a reconocer las calles, sabe que están cerca de Sagrada Familia.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-La chica me dijo que aquí podíamos encontrar más ejemplares de raza grande –sonríe mientras busca con la mirada donde aparcar.

-¿De verdad? –Él asiente- ¡Viva, al menos la mosquita muerta sirvió de algo!

Darien al oírla se ríe con bastante fuerza y un jubilo lo llena mientras comprende que su rubia se había puesto celosa.

-Lovedogs –leyó él moreno viendo el cartel de la tienda.

-¡Entremos! –chilla entusiasmada.

La entrada está llena de juguetes, correas, tazones, bolsas grandes de comida para todo tipo de animal, en el lado opuesto peceras grandes con exóticas especies, con sus labios entreabiertos mira detalladamente cada uno, mientras avanzan los animales fueron cambiando, peces, camaleones, ratas blancas, hamsters, aves.

-Sabias que los hamsters se comen entre ellos, son roedores muy bizarros –susurra alejándose de los peludos y pequeños animales, Darien los ve un momento más y la sigue enseguida.

-Perros –se pega a la vitrina mirándolos feliz, en la primera parte hay razas pequeñas, algunos duermen mientras otros juegan, ambos llegan a la parte continua donde la rubia abre desmesuradamente sus ojos al ver al pequeño labrador color chocolate.

-¡Oh dios, es ese Darien!

-¿Cuál de los tres?

-El hermoso chocolate –susurra emocionada.

-¿El labrador? –pregunta sonriendo, el cachorro de verdad es lindo, ambos se miran de reojo riendo, la euforia de Serena se le había contagiado.

El joven que se acerca seguramente para regañarlos por tocar el vidrio cambia rápidamente su expresión al saber que compraran al animal, el chico amablemente saca al cachorro que gimotea un poco y se lo entrega a una entusiasma rubia, al cogerlo lo apega a su pecho y se siente morir de amor cuando el animalito hundió su cara en su jersey. Al ver la dicha de su pequeña rubia, Darien supo que estaba haciendo bien comprándolo aunque…fuera muy pronto para algunas personas, para él, la normativa de tiempo en una relación no la aplicaría con Serena.

Mientras eligen la bandeja y demás cosas para el perro la rubia jamás lo soltó, cuando salen de la tienda él moreno lleva todo al coche sólo, guarda las compras en el maletero mientras la rubia se acomoda en el asiento. Ríe cada vez que ve hacer a la rubia una expresión de ternura por cada cosita que hace el cachorro.

-Necesito tú dirección –va tan entretenida que la dice sin problemas, no hubo titubeos ni dudas, Darien supo por qué había obtenido con tanta facilidad ese dato, mira fugazmente al animal que descansaba sobre el regazo de su rubia.

Encuentra un estacionamiento relativamente cerca de la finca, ella baja sosteniendo al perro como si fuera un bebe, mientras él pelinegro saca las compras. Iba a ofrecer su ayuda cuando ve a un joven pasar mirando hacia ellos, entrecierra sus ojos enfocando su vista pero Darien la distrae.

-¿Qué ocurre? –voltea su rostro buscando que había captado la atención de la ojiazul.

-Me pareció que alguien miraba hacia aquí –frunce el ceño.

-A lo mejor veían el coche o al cachorro. Y en el peor de los casos para él imbécil, a ti –ella se ríe al escucharlo.

-Eres demasiado celoso.

-Cuido mi más preciado tesoro pequeña, lo pensé cuando te vi por…-carraspeo inquieto- Lo dije cuando te vi por primera vez. Que era muy afortunado.

-Recuerdo eso semental, venga vamos yendo, comienza a refrescar más y no quiero que mi bebe se enferme.

Él moreno suspira de alivio al ver como ella no había notado el pequeño fallo que tuvo, la sigue hasta la finca y ahora es el turno de él de emocionarse. Iba por fin a conocer donde vive su niña, al llegar nota la preferencia de la rubia por los colores pastel, todo lo que se veía a simple vista estaba decorado en tonos suaves y primaverales, su casa era todo lo contrario a la suya en la que destacaban los colores negro y rojo.

-Mira mi amor, tú nueva casa –la escucha decir.

-Es cálida –susurra, entonces percibe como la rubia se atraganta con la risa.

-No diré nada porque estoy demasiado feliz, puedes dejar las bolsas sobre la mesa, toma a tu hijo un momento mientras yo guardo la comida –se lo deja en las manos y se lleva el paquete de pienso.

Él moreno mira al cachorro alzando una ceja y recuerda de nuevo las palabras de la rubia.

-Creo que te lo decía a ti –le dice, el animal ladra.

La rubia se acerca a los dos y deja depositado un beso en la cabecita del cachorro, Darien hace un puchero provocando la risa en Serena, para sorpresa de ambos ella le da un beso en la mejilla, al darse cuenta de lo que hizo se pone igual de roja que una cereza –ya podía hacerle competencia y todo- nerviosa se aleja de él con la excusa de acomodar la bandeja del perro, deja los juguetes en un cesto de mimbre que tiene en la sala y cuelga la correa en un perchero.

Cuando regresa él moreno sigue sonriendo de oreja a oreja, mientras juega con el cachorro en el suelo.

-Nuestro hijo va a necesitar un nombre –le dice sonriéndole, ella se pone más colorada.

-Sí, podría ser algo como chocolatito o…-él moreno la mira con la boca abierta.

-¿Chocolatito? Mi hijo no se llamara así, imagínate: Chocolatito Chiba ¿Qué es eso? –la rubia se ríe al escucharlo.

-¡Tú en versión comestible! –dice sin darse cuenta del doble sentido de sus palabras por lo que se sigue riendo a carcajadas, él moreno le sonríe coqueto.

-Cariño, solo tú puedes comerte la versión original bañada en chocolate –la risa de la rubia muere para pasar a un rojo escarlata en su rostro. Tose para aparentar, él pelinegro se ríe entre dientes al ver su estado de acaloramiento.

-Bien que tal… ¿Cheesecake? –hace una mueca de descontento con sus labios.

-¿Porque sigues nombrándolo como comida? No pensaras comértelo o sí –él moreno agarra con fuerza al cachorro alzándolo sobre el nivel de su rostro, el animal bosteza- Creo que tú mami quiere cenarte pequeño.

-¡Tengo hambre! –se queja defendiéndose.

-¿Pido una pizza? –dice mientras saca el móvil, la rubia asiente con énfasis. Cuando cuelga la llamada le informa que debían esperar treinta minutos, ella hace un morrito.

-Voy por algo para picar por mientras –él moreno asiente, también tiene hambre, ni ella había comido bien ni él había probado bocado.

Abre sus ojos sorprendido al verla llegar con un montón de paquetes en las manos, todo de chucherías, desde cosas saladas hasta dulces y dos bebidas. La ojiazul toma a su pequeña mascota y la coloca entre sus piernas, según lo que le había dicho él dependiente el animal había acabado de comer, lo mira enternecida al verlo quedarse dormido. La pareja comienza a comer en un silencio agradable, la hermosa mujer agarra un paquete de chocolate y se lo queda viendo. Su mirada comienza a oscilar entre el paquete y el animal.

-Ya lo tengo –le susurra al moreno que la mira confundido- Su nombre, ya tengo su nombre.

-¿Sera de comida, verdad? –sonríe resignado.

-Sí.

-Y dime, como se llamara nuestro primer retoño.

-Brownie –él moreno parpadea consternado, entonces ve el paquete que tiene en la mano su mujer y sonríe.

-Está bien ¿Escuchaste? Tu mami ya te dio un nombre –se ríe- ¡Mini Brownie Chiba Tsukino!

.

.

* * *

.

Ciertamente no iba a ser un misterio el comportamiento de Serena en TOD, como verán las cosas marcharan más o menos de esta forma y como la misma Serena dijo realmente no ha dicho nada. ¿Con esta noticia, que creen que pensara Darien? Sabemos que la ama, y que obviamente no la va a dejar... pero...¿Cuales son sus sentimientos?. El proximo capitulo sabremos que piensa y siente nuestro guapo moreno!

Este capitulo, no ha sido corregido, por motivos diversos, en cuanto pueda se hara la correción! Por ahora lo dejare así.

Gracias a Sandri! Ella le dio nombre al hermoso cachorro! aunque tambien dijo el de Chocolatito XD lo siento Sandri, a Dar no le gusto!

Bueno, como verán, cuando comence el fic, crei sinceramente que podia publicar un cap cada semanal! Pero con el instituto, trabajo de reserca (que es como una monografia), la selectividad y demas cosas que ocurren en nuestro dia a dia, no podre publicarlo de esa forma, casi, casi ya me parezco a la Toei Animation XD y si sigo asi, me temo que sera de esa forma, publicando un cap nuevo antes del estreno de un capitulo de Sailor Moon Crystal!

A pesar de eso, no abandonare la historia! Así que un poco de paciencia y muchas gracias por leerme!

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo de _The Obsessed Daemon._

Reviews:

yssareyes48: jajajaja Sí Serena es un poco "cabrona" XD pero aunque le tire toda su artilleria pesada Darien no se va a dar por vencido. Hoy salio, por ahora ni han cruzado palabra, pero mas adelante ya se vera! jajaja ¿Qué te parecio el cap de hoy?

princessqueen: Sii es una especie de proteccion que Serena ha creado para bueno...cuidarse, Darien tiene la paciencia de un santo, asi que estara bien! Gracias por lo de Brownie, aunque en facebook publicare algo que pille despues de escribir el cap! seguro te reiras!

luxy1985 : Todos tus consejos o mas bien regalos para Darien me hicieron reir mucho! Es lo que pensaste? Ciertamente no iba a alargar ese secreto, porque no es misterio ver a una persona comportandose asi y no imaginarse de que va la cosa, si ellos se complementan, por eso amo esta pareja, aunque..al ser un universo alterno los he modificado un poco, pero creo que en escencia son los mismos! Espero que te haya gustado! Gracias por leerme!

ANYACHIBA: Me ha encantado que lo hayan visto de ese modo, el que vieran a una Serena batallando para quitarse otro pretendiente de encima pero al mismo tiempo que le gustase, una cosa muy confusa para ella! Y sii Darien es terco! Te gusto el capitulo?

Nora: Si, pobre de mi Darien lo tiene ahora de bufon! pero ya mas adelante las cosas cambiaran, es solo un mecanismo que ella ha creado! Tu duda hoy esta resuelta!

flor lucero: jajajaja si yo tambien me reia mientras escribia! Si no te preocupes, te etiquetare en facebook! Gracias por seguir mi historia -a pesar de que soy solo una novata.

Monik chiba : Bueno...no es que sea bipolar...bueno un poco si XD este Darien no ha pasado por una infancia dificil, si no mas bien rodeado de amor y de su excentrica familia XD mas adelante ya lo veras! Si, el primer encuentro siempre es decisivo, si hay quimica, la hay desde el comienzo! Queria transmitir eso, a pesar de su pasado y todo sus problemas, queria que se sintiera ese conflicto en ella!

roanva: jajajaja Que bueno que lo ames (¿Aunque quien no? *-*) Donde conseguir uno?...ahhhh-suspiro- Ya quisiera yo poder encontrar uno para mi...XD hahaha de rogar? ya consiguió un cachorro! jajajaja Hoy la duda ha sido aclarada! aunque la verdadera falta de ella..no es esa! mucho mas adelante se sabra!

.

.

.


	5. Capitulo IV

.

.

.

Capítulo IV

_No me iré, nunca._

Sus largos cabellos dorados están esparcidos en la cama formando una enredadera sobre las mullidas almohadas, con las piernas abiertas y su cuerpo jadeante, sus pezones erectos, su entrada cálida, húmeda y lista para él, le mira ansiosa esperando la dulce entrega. Sobre su cabeza están unas tiernas y suaves orejas de gato, en su cuello hay un collar de plata ataviado con un cascabel de oro -con la subida y bajada de su pecho- este tintinea exquisitamente.

-¿Estás lista gatita? –apega ambas piernas hacia el pecho de su mujer, dejándola en una posición muy expuesta e íntima, ella imita un suave ronroneo haciendo que su gruesa, larga y dura polla palpite entusiasmada.

Arrodillado en la cama se apega todo lo que puede en ella, entra deslizándose suavemente entre sus pliegues, cierra sus ojos con fuerza al sentir la calidez y la humedad, es como si su miembro estuviera envuelto en una seda finísima y le apretara con ímpetu lanzándole olas de placer. Cuando el vaivén adquiere más fuerza y rudeza el cascabel suena con más frenesí, haciendo que para sus oídos sea el sonido más celestial junto con los suspiros y jadeos de su mujer.

Está a punto de correrse, puede sentirlo, cada músculo de su cuerpo comienza a tensarse anticipando la dulce liberación, "_Solo un poco más"_, sale casi del todo y vuelve a hundirse, el chocar de sus cuerpos provoca que pierda el control y justo cuando va a soltar un gruñido de satisfacción, el ruido del cascabel es interceptado por una música ruidosa y molesta.

Abre sus ojos furioso sintiendo todo su cuerpo entumecido y rígido, se acomoda en su cama para apagar la maldita alarma y ve como su amigo está muy despierto y muy adolorido. "_¡Mierda!" _Apaga colérico él despertador y se para yendo derechito hacia el baño de su recamara. De un solo tirón corre la cortina del baño y mira hacia abajo, observando a su amigo, sin importarle que hubiera sido de nuevo burlado por un sueño húmedo con su estrecha mujer, lleva su mano directa a su polla y comienza a masturbarse.

No puede concentrarse -sigue exactamente sin avanzar en su trabajo- se lleva una mano a su cabello jalándolo con fuerza, la migraña está instalándose con rabia, cierra los ojos un momento tratando de despejarse –no lo consigue- gruñe cuando siente el odio de nuevo en sus entrañas, da un sonoro golpe con el puño cerrado, la impotencia se adueña de todo su ser, mente, cuerpo y alma. Traga grueso al comprender porque su ángel nunca había tenido un novio y él que siempre se había sentido feliz de ese hecho, en este momento daría lo que fuera porque ella hubiera tenido una adolescencia normal.

Su mirada mira un vacío infinito -lleno de amargura y resentimiento- se frota la frente con desespero, aún no puede procesar del todo la notica, ayer había podido mantener la cabeza fría y mostrar un serenidad que no existía en su cuerpo, ya podían darle el premio al mejor actor porque su actuación era merecedora de un Oscar, aprieta el puente de su nariz intentando mitigar el dolor de cabeza -algo que sabe que no funcionara- pero igualmente lo hace. Vuelve a golpear la mesa cuando una persona irrumpe en su despacho.

-¡Hombre tranquilo! ¿Algún problema con los informes? –el guapo rubio le mira consternado porque él moreno nunca perdía los estribos mientras trabajaba, ese es su ambiente.

-No –dice.

-¿Algún problema con tú familia?

-No.

-¿Con la rubia? –sabe que acertó al ver como su semblante se torna más oscuro.

-Ella no es un problema –gruñe cabreado, él rubio frunce el ceño sin entender porque su mejor amigo está así.

-Vale, vale pero ocurrió algo grave –lo mira esperando que se decida a contarle, pasan tres minutos y él atractivo pelinegro sigue con la mirada en un punto muerto- ¿No vas a contármelo?

-No –dice fijando su turbia mirada en la del rubio.

-Darien si necesitas ayuda sabes que…

-Déjame sólo Jedite necesito pensar –vuelve a desviar su mirada hacia un punto muerto.

El rubio lo mira con los labios entreabiertos, confundido y extrañado por la actitud de su compañero de juergas, así mismo como entró se va, se voltea una última vez sólo para encontrarse con un rostro que refleja dolor, agacha su rostro y se marcha en silencio.

El malestar continúa en todo su cuerpo, recuerda el sueño de la mañana y por un momento se siente sucio, asqueroso, vil; pero detiene ese pensamiento porque sabe que nunca la dañaría, él no va a echarse un polvo con ella y desaparecer, va a quedarse en su vida todo lo que se le permita. Un suspiro se escapa de sus labios, se siente triste, esconde su rostro con sus manos y gruñe al sentir con claridad esa burlesca sensación, ineptitud.

Siente el cuerpo pesado y cansado, aun recuerda con exactitud sus días de instituto y no precisamente porque hayan sido llevaderos, aquella hermosa joven y delicada mujer que conoció en aquel entonces, esa bella señorita que se había convertido en su mejor amiga que lo entendía y apoyaba en sus momentos más vergonzosos, con ella también había sido un inepto, no pudo protegerla como era debido. Por eso….por eso a ella la violaron, porque no había sido capaz de cuidarla, ahora no cometería de nuevo ese error con su ángel, se convertiría en la sombra de la rubia de ser necesario, siente que su cuerpo necesita de su cercanía para sentirse tranquilo -saberla bien y alegre- como en la tarde ayer.

Una suave y tierna sonrisa aparece en sus labios al recordar su hermoso rostro, su risa, sus ojos brillando de emoción mientras cuidaban de Brownie, ríe entre dientes al pensar en el nombre de su hijo, ese pequeño puente que creo entre ellos, aunque… es un puente débil que puede quebrarse en cualquier momento y lo sabe. No es un iluso para creer que podrá continuar hasta ahora, no obstante… ella le dio un beso –sonríe levemente como si estuviera en una nube- la rubia intentó alejarse emocionalmente después de ese tierno beso, pero lo hizo y ese pequeño gesto lo mantuvo en el paraíso toda la noche. Un suspiro se escapa de sus labios, su corazón late más deprisa y siente como duele en su pecho, se lleva una mano allí y comprueba emocionado su palpitar, cierra sus ojos al sentir la emoción que lo embarga, _"¿Así que esto es amor eh?…."_

Antes de darse cuenta ya son las seis de la tarde, entre lo perdido que estaba en sus pensamientos y lo poco que hizo no se había percatado del pasar de las horas, se levanta molesto y coge sus cosas, es hora de visitar a la rubia. En el ascensor se encuentra con Jedite al que le muestra una sonrisa relajada.

-¿Estas mejor? –inclina su rostro observándole con detenimiento.

-Sí, lo siento por lo de antes pero –mira el suelo- Esto es algo solo de ella y mío.

-Comprendo –él moreno le mira sorprendido- Entiendo perfectamente que quieras que la relación solo sea de ustedes, no tienes por qué contarme nada que no quieras.

-Gracias Jed.

-De nada, para eso están los hermanos, lo que me causa asombro es que ella ya te haya cogido confianza, pensaba que te tomaría más tiempo –le mira de reojo.

-No es confianza, lo único que te puedo decir es que está intentando con todas sus fuerzas alejarme, lo veo en ella pero... su verdadero ser sale cuando se relaja y se olvida de su miedo.

-¿Miedo? ¿Miedo a que? –él pelinegro regresa de sus pensamientos al darse cuenta de que hablo de más.

-Lo siento Jed tengo que irme, le prometí estar a las seis y media y ya voy tarde –se despide rápidamente y se marcha, dejando a un confundido rubio viéndolo subir a su coche y alejarse con rapidez del estacionamiento.

Afloja el nudo de su corbata al llegar a la finca de su niña, mira el reloj y ve que ya va diez minutos tarde, niega con la cabeza y sale del auto, pica al telefonillo esperando nervioso a que la joven le conteste, a la segunda picada su voz se escucha.

-¿Si, hola?

-Soy yo, lo siento por la demora.

-Uh, huh.

-Lo digo en serio –gruñe. La escucha reírse y siente el vibrar de la puerta, la empuja y esta se abre- Voy yendo.

-Vale.

Saliendo del ascensor mira la puerta entreabierta y sonríe pero se detiene al ver el perfil de la rubia, lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados de pies a cabeza, su cabeza desaparece unos segundos y vuelve a aparecer para seguir viéndolo de la misma manera, él moreno parpadea sin entender a que juega, la rubia deja de hacer eso cuando el cachorro sale de entre sus piernas y va hacia su otro dueño, al que le ladra y muerde en la basta del pantalón.

-Hola Brownie –se agacha y le acaricia en la cabeza, el animal lame su mano- ¿Sabes porque mami me mira como si fuera un extraterrestre?

-¿Porque vas de traje? –le pregunta desconfiada, sin embargo lo invita a entrar a su casa, Darien carga al cachorro y entra con él.

-Ya te lo había dicho antes, tengo una empresa.

-Eso ya lo sé, lo que pregunto es porque vas justamente "ahora" de etiqueta, ¿Piensas que vas a seducirme con eso? –él moreno se para en seco al escucharla y se voltea viéndola sorprendido.

-¿Seducirte? –inclina su cabeza viéndola fijamente.

-Me gustan los hombres que van con un esmoquin –se muerde su labio inferior provocando una severa molestia en la entrepierna del moreno- Se ven muy sexys.

-Mierda -susurra, se acerca a ella viéndola con pasión, la rubia mira sus ojos hipnotizada. Él la apega a la pared y la encierra con sus brazos- ¿Te gusto así vestido?

-Si –murmulla abrumada. La sonrisa que le da él pelinegro la deja perpleja, el aire le falta, coloca sus manos sobre el pecho del moreno, mientras él se acerca a su rostro sonriendo como un lobo, ella se queda estática sin poder reaccionar, justo cuando cree que la besara apasionadamente, él la besa en la frente. Abre sus ojos indignada, le frunce el ceño cabreada, _Me hace creer que va a besarme y entonces me deja…._ El pensamiento que tiene la deja fría, él le sonríe dulcemente mientras se aleja de ella, va hacia el salón y se sienta en el suelo para seguir jugando con Brownie.

-He traído algo para merendar –dice al ver que ella sigue de pie mirándole, ella ni se inmuta al escucharle, siente un miedo recorrer su columna y se levanta olvidando por completo al perro- Puedo darte el beso, si eso es lo que quieres.

Ella lo sigue mirando sin parpadear, con la mirada oscura y enojada, él traga gruesa y se mueve incomodo, se acerca mirándola nervioso, abre sus labios para pedir disculpas cuando un flash cegador lo aturde –una foto- ella tiene fuertemente agarrado el móvil, ve como mira la imagen y se echa a reír histérica, ahora él es el que alza una ceja, suelta un bufido y regresa con el cachorro. Ella sigue riéndose y no para, doblándose y dando golpes a la pared, se sorprende cuando ve como caen lágrimas de su rostro.

-¿Vas a enviarle esa foto a tus amigos? –pregunta al verla calmada y sentada frente a él.

-No, esta foto es mía –responde, Brownie al oler a su dueña corre hacia ella.

-¿Tuya? –la mira directamente sonriendo.

-Darien debes saber que soy una mujer celosa, no comparto absolutamente nada que es mío.

-Estoy contando con ello pequeña –dice mostrando sus dientes blancos en una inmensa sonrisa. Ella se ruboriza y gira su rostro ocultándose con su largo cabello, eso hace que él moreno sonría aún más.

-¿Dónde está lo que trajiste? –pregunta muy bajo, pero por el silencio de la habitación el pelinegro la escucha claramente.

-En la mesa –responde y la joven se levanta para ir por la comida.

-Donde lo traías, no lo vi cuando llegaste.

-Nena tu veías cualquier otra parte de mi cuerpo, menos las manos.

-No te pases de listo, nene –dice irónica.

-Yo solo constato un hecho, nena –repite sonriendo de lado. Ella rueda los ojos y abre el paquete, chilla emocionada al ver dos tarros medianos de helado, HÄAGEN-DAZS su marca favorita, uno de chocolate y otro de frutas del bosque, se levanta risueña en busca de las cucharas. Darien sonríe al verla distraída y contenta, no quiere que por ningún motivo a ella se le pase por la cabeza pensamientos oscuros estando en su presencia, no porque quiera ignorar el problema sino más bien, para que no tema de él.

Sus hombres decaen levemente y un suspiro sale de entre sus labios -quiere ayudarla- siente la imperiosa necesidad de consolarla, de decirle que no fue su culpa, que nunca fue su error, porque sabe que seguramente ella se recrimina a sí misma de lo sucedido y hasta que ella no deje de pensar de esa manera, nunca dejara de verse como un ser sucio y que la felicidad está prohibida para ella. Aprieta los dientes reteniendo el odio que siente, porque aparte de querer darle amor, -quiere venganza- anhela convertirse en un cazador de demonios, quiere manchar sus manos con la sangre del desgraciado que se atrevió a tocarla.

-¿Sr. Desconocido, estas ahí?

-¿Perdón? –enfoca la mirada hacia ella.

-Estabas perdido, te llame durante un buen rato, pero no me contestabas –él moreno tomó esas palabras de tal manera que volvió algo simple en un asunto intenso.

-Lo siento, estaba aquí es solo que… –su respirar es lento, pausado, su mirada oscura y penetrante, ella siente sus palabras demasiado serias- Te he esperado lo que se siente una eternidad y a veces tengo miedo de perderte.

Serena lo mira sin saber cómo responder a sus palabras, la fuerza de su declaración la subyaga de tal manera que se siente mareada, presa de un sentimiento que hace mucho que no experimentaba, aprieta los dientes sin saber cómo cambiar el ambiente, no entiende porque él pelinegro está intentando con tanto ahínco quedarse con ella, _"¿Qué es lo me ve? ¿O es que acaso me he vuelto un reto para él?"_

-No sé lo que estás pensando, pero desde ya te dijo que lo detengas, lo que he dicho si te ha abrumado olvídalo, iremos de a poco –la rubia abre sus ojos y se muerde con nervio su labio inferior- Solo quiero que te sientas cómoda conmigo.

-Eres demasiado... -mira su regazo buscando una definición que cubra una mínima parte del hombre que tiene frente a ella- …Intenso.

-¿Te molesta? –en su mirada hay preocupación, pero sigue mostrándose profunda y llena de vida cuando la observa.

-No, me sorprende, no creí que existieran personas así.

-No creo que sean las personas, sino más bien sus sentimientos, quiero que confíes en ellos –se detuvo y repitió lo último- Quiero que confíes en mis sentimientos.

-Siempre he estado sola, he salido adelante sola, nunca me he apoyado en nadie –su mirada, su expresión, su cuerpo, todo ella se había alejado de él emocionalmente en cuestión de minutos y eso asusto al pelinegro- ¿Por qué tú habrías de ser diferente al resto?

-¿No estas cansada de estar sola, de guardártelo todo para ti? –Su voz se vuelve ronca por la tensa situación- Puedes contar conmigo, yo estoy aquí.

-Sí, llevas aquí exactamente seis días. No comprendo cómo puedes prometer algo tan serio –ella le mira con frialdad.

-Nunca he faltado a mis promesas –la mira- Solo quiero que sepas que no te condeno por tu pasado –ella abre sus labios impactada- Ya te lo he dicho antes, soy afortunado por haber encontrado a la mujer más hermosa, porque lo que has vivido te ha llevado a convertirte en la mujer que veo frente a mis ojos.

-Eres un….-las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta, sin pensarlo se abraza a sí misma, sintiendo el conocido picor en sus ojos, traga grueso y dice algo que siempre había estado en sus pensamientos, algo que muchas veces intento negarse pero sabía que había estado oculto en ella- Tu nunca podrás comprenderlo porque… Una mujer violada siempre quedara marcada, no importa cuántas veces se diga que no fue su culpa, lo cierto es que una parte de ella se lo recriminara por siempre.

-Trauma es un hecho de la vida, sin embargo no tiene que ser una cadena de perpetuidad –se acerca a ella arrodillado, se agacha un poco más, viéndola desde abajo- No puedes permitir que te gane tú miedo, porque entonces le estarás regalando a ese desgraciado tú vida.

Las lágrimas caen como una cascada, se lleva ambas manos ocultando su delicado rostro cubierto de dolor, sus hombros tiemblan por la sensación que la llena, su corazón se acelera cuando siente los brazos del moreno rodeándola, abrazándola fuertemente, acunándola en su ser, consolándola. Nunca nadie la consoló.

-Cariño lo primero que debes entender; Es que la víctima nunca es culpable, él agresor siempre es el responsable.

Ella lloro más, envuelta entre sus brazos se permitió por primera vez en años mostrarse débil frente a alguien, frente aún desconocido, _"Eres sencillamente un forastero…"_

-Eso no es cierto –ella alza su rostro mirándole confundida- Tengo aquí seis días, no soy un extraño.

-¿Lo dije en voz alta? –pregunto avergonzada, un suave rubor cubre sus mejillas adorablemente, él acaricia sus pómulos con suavidad.

-Sí –susurra. Ella frunce su ceño enojada consigo misma, las lágrimas ya habían parado.

-Yo y mi estúpida nula conexión cerebro-boca –refunfuña, escucha con sorpresa una fresca risa por parte del pelinegro.

-Eres adorable –sonríe risueño, ella lo mira sonrojada porque sigue fuertemente aferrada a él, un calor recorre su cuerpo apenándola, lo que hace que se aleje un poco de él. Darien comprende la situación y regresa a su sitio, donde encuentra a un Brownie profundamente dormido.

-Brownie es un perezoso –dice alzando una ceja.

-Es un bebe ¿Qué esperas? –Le devuelve el gesto- ¿Que se ponga a lo Rocky Balboa y lance puñetes/ladridos a diestra y siniestra? –pregunta con sarcasmo.

-No, pero esperaba un poco más de comprensión por su parte, después de tal emotiva escena por parte de sus padres, hubiera sido lindo que nuestro hijo quiera jugar un poco.

-¿A ti tú madre te dejo caer de la cuna, verdad?

-No, mi hermano mayor me empujo de un árbol a los seis años, sangre tanto que a mi madre casi se le para el corazón –se ríe despreocupado al recordar esa escena, su risa contagia a la rubia.

-Eso no es agradable, como madre es normal sentir miedo al ver a tu hijo en ese estado.

-Sí, pero –hizo un puchero- Mamá no castigo a Jack, me regaño a mí una vez que le dijeron que estaría bien, eso no fue justo.

-La vida no es justa, no es tú frasco de conceder deseos ¿Sabes? –él moreno voltea su rostro deprimido.

-Todo el mundo me dice eso –dice abrumado, ella le mira incrédula.

Y de pronto estalla en carcajadas relajando por completo su postura recta, se desploma en el suelo riendo tan fuerte que Darien la mira boquiabierto y entonces a él también se le relajan los hombros y comprende que había estado tenso hasta en ese momento, _"Supongo que es normal después de lo que hablamos y ahora…"_. El cuadro de ellos dos es relajado y reconfortante, ella riendo y él perdido en ella.

-¡Oh mierda, el helado! –se detiene de golpe y busca los botes de mantecado, cuando los abre ve como ya están un poco derretidos, gruñe entre dientes y le dirige una mirada oscura al moreno- La próxima vez que quieras "hablar" ten la delicadeza de no traer algo que se esfume.

-El helado no ha desaparecido, sigue ahí –ella rueda los ojos y se dispone a comer poniendo en medio de ambos los dos envases.

Todo marchaba bien hasta que la rubia comenzó a lanzar pequeños gemidos de satisfacción por el frio postre, él pelinegro no puede seguir probando bocado porque es incapaz de quitar su mirada de ella. _"La espera va a volverme loco"_ piensa mientras resopla en sus pensamientos.

-Me sorprende que estés sentado tan tranquilo en el suelo –dice con la cuchara en la boca.

-¿Por qué? –mira desconcertado su rostro.

-Eres un millonario –sonríe seductoramente- Los de tu tipo se sientan en el sillón cruzando elegantemente las piernas, mirando a todo el mundo por encima de su hombro.

-Ves muchas novelas.

-Puede ser, pero es cierto –vuelve a meterse otra cucharada de helado en la boca, él pelinegro sigue con cuidado el mover de sus labios- ¿No me digas que no te sentirías más cómodo en tu inmenso piso, qué en este?

-Me siento bien, donde sea que tú estés –dice tranquilamente, la rubia se ahoga de la impresión- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí Sr. Intenso, pero debes controlar esa vena apasionada tuya o si no terminaras matándome.

-Ese es mi objetivo gatita, extinguirte de amor –dice inclinando su cabeza y dándole su mirada más seductora, la rubia parpadea pasmada.

-No sé qué debe preocuparme más, el qué quieras matarme o que me llames gatita. ¿De dónde salió ese apodo?

Con estupor contempla como él pelinegro se queda en blanco por unos segundos y luego como un cautivador sonrojo cubre sus mejillas, agacha levemente su cabeza provocando en el acto que su cabello cubra sus ojos. Se quedan así durante minutos, ella desconcertada y él avergonzado, _"¿Sí supiera lo que hice esta mañana pensando en ella, como reaccionaria?"_, un pensamiento traspasa la mente de la joven.

-Es algo sucio, ¿Cierto? –lo afirma cuando advierte una cierta incomodidad en él moreno, ve como inconscientemente lleva sus manos a su regazo, intentando cubrir lo evidente.

-Lo siento –susurra apenado, ella le mira sobrecogida por la sensación de no sentirse un objeto sexual para él.

-Está bien, es normal –él alza su rostro viéndola azorado- Soy demasiado hermosa para no producir ese tipo de efecto.

Un tic nervioso aparece en su ceja izquierda, abre la boca sobresaltado por lo que había escuchado, ella le sigue sonriendo con delicadeza hasta que prevé un leve movimiento de su parte –otro flash impacta de lleno en su rostro- aturdido por la luz cegadora voltea su rostro y traga saliva.

-¿Otra más? Me pregunto qué harás con ellas –dice al aire.

-Por el momento nada, pero quién sabe en el futuro pueden serme de ayuda.

Un destello atraviesa la mente Darien, al recordar una conversación, está allí entre sus recuerdos, entonces abre los ojos recordando cuando, "_La primera vez"_.

_Flashback_

-Pero… -él moreno llamo la atención de su rubia- ¿No me ves como amigo, no?

-Difícilmente te puedo ver en ese papel –él sonrió- No te conozco –su sonrisa murió.

-Y así es como matas a un hombre –Richard anunció señalando a Darien, los chicos rieron.

-Sois malditos, tu chico desconocido ven conmigo –lo señaló y comenzó a caminar, se volteó diciendo con voz amenazadora- No quiero que nadie me siga, entendido chicos o si no libraréis las consecuencias con ciertas fotos que tengo en mi poder.

-Diviértete.

-No tardes mucho.

-Cualquier cosa nos llamas.

-Te esperaremos en Marshall.

-Así me gusta, ya vuelvo –le sonrió dulcemente- ¡Vamos!

-Claro dulzura –ella le miró de reojo y negó con la cabeza.

_Fin del flashback _

Frunce el ceño recordando la cara de pánico del grupo de jóvenes, la mira de reojo y examina meticulosamente su expresión al ver su fotografía, un escalofrío baja por su espalda al verla sonreír maliciosamente, ella se percata de que está siendo analizada y de golpe lo mira fijamente haciéndolo saltar en su puesto.

-¿Qué?

-Nada.

-¿Tengo cara de tonta? –dice irónica.

-No, claro que no dulzura.

-¿Entonces que tanto me veías?

-Lo guapa que eres –dice provocando un sonrojo en las mejillas de la rubia- Y pensaba… ¿Porque no vives con tú madre?

-Porque vive con su marido –responde seca.

-¿Qué paso con tu padre? -mira atentamente sus ojos, viendo preocupado de nueve ese vacío.

-Está muerto.

El silencio que acompaña a esa declaración vuelve el entorno incómodo, sus ojos azul cielo se ven llenos de pesadumbre, rencor, odio…ve como aprieta fuertemente su puño y su respiración cambia a una más errática.

-Olvídalo –escucha su voz suave, cálida, alza su rostro y ve su tierna y acogedora mirada- Lo que te haya hecho, olvídalo cariño.

-No puedo.

-Sí, si puedes –se acerca y toma su mano.

-No, soy demasiado rencorosa, nunca olvido las palabras y actos que más daño me han hecho.

-No soporto verte así –intenta abrazarla de nuevo pero la rubia lo detiene gentilmente con sus manos.

-Ahora no Darien yo…

Se quedan en silencio, se aleja de ella dándole espacio, sabe que si presiona más de la cuenta la rubia puede echarle de su vida, pasan minutos y ninguno de los dos puede romper el mutismo en el que se han envuelto. Ahí es cuando un agudo ladrido se escucha despertándolos de sus pensamientos, él pequeño Brownie gimotea a su dueña intentando colarse al hueco que hay entre sus piernas, ella le sonríe risueña.

-Hola amor, ya despertaste –lo carga y lo acuna sobre su pecho.

Se distrae rápidamente gracias al animal -jugando con él- mientras come lo que queda del fundido helado, Darien se queda meramente como un espectador, ella cuando mira su rostro le sonríe dándole a entender que ya está mucho mejor, él de devuelve a su vez una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero a pesar de eso ve como ella sigue nerviosa.

-¿Vas a marcharte? –pregunta en un tono suave de voz, mantiene su mirada fija en el cachorro, no puede verlo, no quiere ver la molestia que le causa al moreno.

-¿Quieres que me vaya? –responde con otra pregunta, ve como ella no hace ni el intento de levantar su rostro, suspira melancólico y comienza a levantarse, ella al escucharlo se siente triste de inmediato, _"No quiero que se vaya, no quiero yo…" _Percibe como él pelinegro deja de moverse y vuelve a quedar en la misma posición, levanta su rostro lentamente solo para encontrarle viéndola con adoración en su semblante.

-No me iré, nunca –él le sigue sonriendo de la misma forma, su mirada es tan transparente para ella que puede ver con sinceridad cada una de sus emociones, ella asiente con delicadeza y sigue divirtiéndose con su mascota.

La tarde se vuelve amena para ambos, continúan hablando hasta bien entrada la noche y como el día anterior vuelven a ordenar comida.

-¿Qué tal comida china?

-Vale, por mi cualquier cosa esta bien –él asiente y acepta el fijo de la casa para marcar a un restaurante, luego de eso continúan sentados y jugando con el pequeño Brownie.

-Me pregunto cuanto le tomara crecer, ahora es muy pequeño –la miro- ¿Seguro que es de raza grande?

-¿Ves sus patas? –él moreno asiente- Uno puede saber cuánto crecerá un animal viendo sus patas, las de Brownie son grandes, por lo tanto crecerá como se debe. Antes de darte cuenta ya estará enorme y entonces preferirás que se hubiera quedado pequeño para siempre.

-Pero el objetivo de tenerlo, es que te cuide.

-Lo sé pero los labradores son muy cariñosos, ellos crecen pero nos siguen viendo de la misma forma, cuando este más grande querrá que lo siga cargando y si lo intento terminare rompiéndome algo –se ríe.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí tenía una amiga en el instituto que tenía un labrador color miel, cada vez que iba a su piso terminaba saltando en mi regazo, era muy lindo –le sonríe.

-¿Por eso te gustan tanto?

-No estoy segura, pero creo que se debe a que ellos son muy sinceros con sus sentimientos, no pueden fingir cariño, por eso yo… Elegí como carrera Veterinaria, ellos me dan paz y tranquilidad.

-Y este pequeño en el futuro te protegerá.

Al cabo de un rato él pelinegro va al baño, con lo que Serena aprovecha para pagar la comida que había llegado en el momento preciso, para cuando Darien regresa a la sala, la comida ya había sido puesta en la mesa y los platos colocados. Frunce el ceño viéndola, ella le sonríe indulgentemente.

-¿Pagaste tú?

-No, solo me alce la blusa y él repartidor no me cobro nada.

-Espero que estés de broma cariño –gruño la última palabra. Ella se ríe al verlo celoso.

-Ven siéntate.

-¿Cuánto es?

-Darien déjalo sí, tú me invitaste ayer, hoy te invito yo.

-Serena con respecto a esto no me gusta jugar, dime cuanto –ella le mira consternada.

-Darien estamos en pleno siglo veintiuno, es mejor que me digas desde ya, si eres un machista porque no voy a tolerarlo.

-Yo te invite, yo pago.

-Darien, basta por favor.

El moreno suspira y se sienta, ella le da una sonrisa amortiguada por haber ganado esa ronda, sirve las bebidas y se sienta frente a él, Brownie se acomoda en los pies de su madre.

-¿Ya comió?

-Le di su cena mientras estabas en el baño.

-Hiciste muchas cosas en los cinco minutos que no estuve presente.

-Soy una mujer eficiente –dice riendo, él asiente.

A pesar del pequeño "percance" que tuvieron referente a lo del dinero, pudieron relajarse durante la cena, riendo, bromeando, contando viejas anécdotas del instituto. Darien se retiró de su casa pasadas las diez de la noche, ella lo despidió con una sonrisa.

Cuando llego a su piso se sintió bastante triste, quería volver a verla, quería estar junto a ella, cuidándola, amándola. Suelta un suspiro pensando que para eso aún falta mucho, se dirige a la cocina por una jarra de agua fresca, la cual deja sobre su mesa de noche junto con el vaso de cristal que había cogido de la gaveta. Se recuesta un momento en su cama pensando en su rubia, recordando cada palabra que había sido dicha ese día y cada pensamiento que había tenido antes, sabe que el recorrido no será fácil pero tiene la seguridad de que la recompensa al final del oscuro túnel en el que ambos están inmersos terminara en algún momento, dando paso a la claridad y felicidad de sus vidas. Con ese pensamiento positivo se levanta quitándose la camisa, dejando descubierto su trabajado y marcado abdomen, tanto la camisa como el pantalón y la ropa interior son dejadas en el cesto de ropa sucia que hay en el baño, tuerce su cuello provocando un sonido característico –como un crack- entra en la ducha y deja que el agua tibia golpee su cuerpo dándole un confort calmante.

Cuando regresa a su habitación sólo con una toalla envuelta a su cintura agarra su móvil y marca a la rubia, se recuesta esperando que ella le conteste, necesita escuchar su voz antes de dormir, solo quería eso, escuchar su cálida y dulce voz.

Luego de que él pelinegro se marchara la joven lavo rápidamente los traste y se fue directa al baño, no perdió mucho tiempo allí porque se preocupó al escuchar los gemidos lastimeros de su pequeño bebe, salió rápidamente y lo encontró en una esquina gimoteando, al verla el cachorro se acercó a ella y se dejó dar mimos, ella lo deja sobre su cama y se dispone a ponerse el pijama, iba a meterse a la cama cuando escucho su móvil sonar. Abre la llamada sin ver quien era, saluda como siempre, pero nadie le responde del otro lado, frunce el ceño enojada.

-¿Otra vez, tú? ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que gastar tu dinero en llamadas sin importancia? –Gruñe con furia, "_Esas llamadas"_, estaba harta de esas llamadas en la que nunca la persona del otro lado hablaba, las había tenido durante muchos años- ¡Vete a la mierda! –cierra de inmediato.

El cachorro la ve y vuelve a ladrarle, al verlo el enojo se le baja enseguida, se recuesta junto a él apagando las luces, el animal se acurruca en la zona de su pecho y se duerme enseguida, ella le sonríe y poco a poco el sueño también la vence.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Nota de autora:

Bueno ahhh-suspiro...me odiais?...LO SIENTO! juro que no lo haga con intención, pensaba publicarlo el jueves o viernes, antes del estreno del capitulo, pero me surgio algo del instituto! Tratare de subir el proximo unos dias antes del estreno del capitulo!

¿Qué les parecio el capitulo?

...XD se que a veces este Darien se comporta como un niño...no se ustedes pero cuando sale con esas caritas a mi me mata! ^^

¡Por cierto, un Acosador, siempre sera un Acosador!

.

.

Reviews:

yssareyes48: si lo se, pasado dificil! las emociones de ambas tendran que avanzar y madurar segun se presenten ante ellos situaciones! sii Brownie es precisamente ese algo tierno, que salvara momentos incomodos! hoy es uno de ellos! espero que me sigas leyendo! te gusto el capitulo?

princessqueen: hahaahahaha tu le diste el nombre! ^^ si bueno, ya sabemos como es Darien, de aqui nadie lo saca XD jajajajaja te gusta como lo estoy haciendo?..hahahahaa algunas veces le sale la vena infantil XD hahahaaha te gusto este capitulo? espero que me sigas leyendo -haciendo morritos- lo siento por la demora!

flor lucero: revelaciones antes, hoy sentimientos! que te parecio? de verdad se nota poco? lo siento por la tardanza! te gusto el capitulo de hoy?

ANYACHIBA : la clave que tiene Darien para ganarle es darle su espacio, mas que cualquier otra cosa, es respetar unicamente esa regla! te gusto el capitulo de hoy?

Nora: mas adelante se sabra, poco a poco se comenzaran a ver sus "recuerdos" por decirlo de una manera! yo tambien quiero que Darien lo mate! te gusto el capitulo de hoy? te gusta este Darien? ^^

luxy1985: "un gusto conocerte, pero mejor no gracias" eso es lo que suele pasar! es mas o menos cuando alguien se entera de que una persona tiene una enfermedad terminal, se alejan como si fuera contagiosa o algo peor! siiiii me encanto tu idea de la escuela! asi que mas adelante nuestro adorable Brownie tendra que ir a la escuela! ^^ (gracias por la idea XD hahaahah mi alocada mente habia hecho que Darien le pusiera una niñera haahahahaha al menos hasta que llegara Sere a casa XDD) te parecio acorde a lo que pensaste que sentiria Darien? sii, Darien se siente culpable por lo ocurrido! pero ya veran como castigare al desgraciado! de que hay venganza, la hay!. te gusto el capitulo de hoy?

.

.


	6. Capitulo V

.

.

.

.

Capítulo V

.

Estrategia N# 2: _Situar al reino de Wei para salvar el reino de Zhao_

_._

_El primero, el único…y solo mío._

Está en casa, frunce el ceño, "_¿Cuándo volví a esta casa?" _Camina con precaución, sabe dónde está y el solo estar al tanto la aterroriza, mira ese antiguo pasillo por el cual solía correr con pánico de ser atrapada por aquel miserable que la tocaba, agita la cabeza despejando esas ideas, ya es una adulta no puede seguir con esos pensamientos de niña.

Unas risas frescas, alegres y contagiosas la guían hasta la sala de estar, allí se encuentra con su madre, su padre, Darien, "_¿Qué hace él aquí?" _ Piensa al verlo y entonces en una esquina sentado en aquel sillón que él tanto ama está ese vil desgraciado, al verlo pánico mezclado con desesperación inunda su frágil cuerpo, aquel hombre la mira con arrepentimiento, sus ojos se ven llenos de tristeza, como sí sintiera vergüenza de lo que había pasado años atrás, ante eso ella no puede gritar por ayuda, además nadie de los presentes sabe lo que había ocurrido en el pasado, -ni siquiera su otro agresor- el resto de personas se voltea a verla, su madre le sonríe dulcemente.

-¿Serena que esperas? Anda a ducharte se nos hace tarde –ve como ella la regaña, asiente cuanto antes y corre al baño, más que nada agradece el poder salir de allí y no tener que saludar educadamente a aquel desgraciado.

Se despoja de su ropa quedando totalmente desnuda, entra con cuidado al plató del baño y abre el grifo, el agua fría que cae con fuerza en su cuerpo la hace pegar un brinco, comienza a temblar de puro frio, pero lo que la hizo desvanecerse no fue lo glacial del agua, sino escuchar la puerta abrirse.

Aquel hombre abre desmesuradamente sus ojos al verla desnuda y aquel arrepentimiento vuelve al ver como ella se que muda de miedo, pero desaparece cuando escucha como la puerta principal es cerrada y su madre grita que volverían en un rato todos -absolutamente todos- eso los hace saber que están solos, que no hay en aquella casa nadie más que ellos, la tristeza de los ojos cafés cambia por una de excitación, aquel hombre recorre con la mirada el pequeño cuerpo de Serena, deteniéndose en la zona de sus senos para lamerse los labios y en el triángulo que formaba su vello púbico -en la zona más delicada de su anatomía- ella se apega más a la baldosa y se deja caer llena de resignación, el chorro de agua aun cae sobre ella, pero se deja vencer, sabe que aunque grite no habrá nadie para salvarla, escucha como el cerrojo es puesto y cierra sus ojos, sabiendo lo que vendrá a continuación.

Parece que nunca hay nadie cerca para salvarla, porque aunque le duela en el alma jamás nadie la salvo. Puede ver su sombra sobre ella, un gritito sale de sus labios cuando siente sus manos sobre su cuerpo.

Abre desmesuradamente sus ojos, se lleva una mano a su pecho, solo para comprobar el sonoro palpitar, traga grueso y corre al baño; vomita sin remedio alguno y como todas las mañanas se friega los dientes con brío, luego se asea restregando con fuerza una esponja sobre todo su cuerpo, limpiando la suciedad inexistente, una mancha que no está sobre su cuerpo sino en su alma.

Al regresar a la habitación encuentra a Brownie todavía durmiendo, lo mira con celos, como le gustaría a ella poder disfrutar de un sábado el dormir hasta tarde; con cuidado lo carga acunándolo en su pecho, el pequeño cachorro mueve levemente su cabeza pero sigue adormilado, sonríe con cariño contemplándolo. Su móvil vibra al recibir un mensaje, al ver el emisor suspira contrariada.

_Bombón con los chicos quedamos hoy para ir a la Rambla, pero me dijeron que no vendrás ¿Por qué?_

Alza una ceja cabreada, "_¿Está exigiéndome información en base a qué?"_, rueda los ojos pensando en que responderle, hace una mueca con sus labios y mira a Brownie que bosteza tiernamente, responde el mensaje con su mano derecha mientras que con la otra apega más al canino a su tórax.

_Tengo otros planes, diviértanse._

Simple, conciso y al punto, asiente con la cabeza releyendo su respuesta, no tiene por qué darle explicaciones al pelinegro. El telefonillo suena asiéndola dar un pequeño brinco, avanza hacia la entrada principal y descuelga el aparato.

-¿Hola?

-Bombón –la rubia abre la boca del puro impacto.

-¡¿Seiya?! –pregunta/grita sorprendida- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a visitarte –responde- ¿Puedes abrir, por favor?

-Claro –murmura aun bloqueada y aplasta el botón para que la puerta principal se abra. Se queda de pie mirando la nada cuando escucha un golpe en la puerta, mira por la ventanilla y ve el azul de sus ojos.

-¿Seiya quieres dejar de hacer eso? –abre la puerta regañándolo.

-¿Qué cosa? –se hace el inocente.

-Sabes a qué me refiero, yo no abro la puerta así porque… -se queda muda recordando que cuando le abrió la puerta al otro moreno ni siquiera comprobó si era él.

-¿Tienes un chucho? –abre los ojos impresionado al ver al pequeño labrador en los brazos de la rubia.

-¡Es Brownie, no le digas chucho!

-Creía que no podías permitirte tener una animal –fue directo a la sala, la rubia lo mira enfurruñada y le sigue, se sienta en el otro extremo del sofá.

-Me lo regalaron –da como única respuesta.

-¿Quién? –le sonríe coqueto, inclinándose hacia su lado, ella aprieta contra si al animal, que al sentir la tensión en su dueña se despierta.

-Eso no te atañe –gruñe.

Al ver como el moreno se va acercando a ella "sigilosamente" decide levantarse e ir por unas bebidas, cuando regresa lo topa sumido en sus pensamientos, él al sentirla llegar alza su rostro con el ceño fruncido y los labios haciendo una clara mueca de molestia.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Ese perro te lo regalo el hombre que te fue a ver el otro día a la universidad? –pregunta irritado, ella suelta un clamoroso suspiro.

-No tengo porque decirte esto, pero sí, él me regalo a Brownie –se muerde el labio omitiendo que no sólo se lo regalo, sino más bien que es de ambos y que es su padre, un sonrojo cubre sus mejillas pensando en eso, _"Su padre…"_

-Te veo muy "emocionada" por ese tipo –esa recriminación hace que salga de su fantasía, provocando en el acto que aparezca un color rojo más fuerte en su rostro al saberse descubierta, niega con la cabeza y deja la bebida del moreno frente a él.

-Es un buen…-se calla de nuevo, sabe que decir amigo sería una mentira horrorosa, Darien lo que menos quiere es ser su amigo y él ya lo había dejado muy en claro, vuelve a sentarse en la punta derecha del sofá pensando en el atractivo pelinegro.

-¿Amigo? ¿Cómo yo? –pregunta irónico. La rubia lo mira sin poder creerse su actitud.

-Seiya tú albergas esperanzas sin fundamento alguno, ya te he repetido muchas veces que no me gus…-el telefonillo vuelve a sonar, haciendo que ambos jóvenes dirijan de manera automática sus cabezas hacia el sonido.

La rubia mira la hora en su móvil y traga grueso al caer la cuenta de que seguramente es el otro moreno quien pica, se levanta abrazando más fuerte al cachorro que la mira y bosteza.

-¿Hola? –pregunta temerosa.

-Pequeña ya estoy aquí, abre por favor –ella mira hacia los lados pensando que decirle y mueve su pie con nervios- ¿Serena?

-Sí, si disculpa –abre la puerta de abajo y escucha al moreno decir que subirá pronto, ella vuelve a gruñir y se dirige a la sala- Seiya necesito que te vayas.

-¿Me estás echando? –pregunta entre enojado e indignado.

-Tú viniste de improviso te dije que tenía otros planes –lo mira directo a los ojos.

-¿Es ese tipo, no es así? –protesta cruzándose de brazos.

-Seiya de verdad…-se escucha el timbre de la casa, la rubia mira nerviosa la entrada y el cachorro en sus brazos comienza a gimotear moviendo sus patitas hacia la puerta.

La rubia le dirige una última mirada al pelinegro y corre a abrir la puerta, para encontrase con el pecado en persona, no puede evitar abrir la boca al ver al guapo moreno que le sonríe descarado, recorre con sus azules ojos el porte del espécimen que tiene frente a ella, camisa manga larga azul – haciendo resaltar más la mirada del pelinegro- pantalones jeans que se remarcan en sus caderas, zapatos que hacen juego con el look casual que lleva, un reloj Armani en su muñeca izquierda y una cadena de acero con una placa metálica y negra en el centro, intento leer lo que dice pero se da por vencida al ver que tiene que inclinar demasiado la cabeza, cuando regresa a su rostro ve como él moreno también la estudia con la mirada sonriendo satisfecho, ambos al verse escrutándose se ríen acalorados.

-Hola dulzura –La saluda dándole un casto pero tierno beso en la mejilla, ella le devuelve el gesto sorprendiéndolo, le sonríe de lado tratando de serenar a la futura bestia.

-Hola dulce de leche –sonríe aún más, él la mira extrañado.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta sin rodeos.

-Nada –susurra viéndolo a los ojos, él guapo moreno alza una ceja y niega con la cabeza, ella resopla- Hay un "visitante" inesperado, aunque ya se va.

-¿Quién? –pregunta extrañado mientras entra con ella, al ver a Brownie le sonríe y lo quita de los brazos de la rubia, el animal al olerlo le ladra y lame en las manos.

-Bombón –dice Kou al ver al recién llegado, sólo con la intención de molestarlo.

-¿Cariño quien es tu Amigo? –pregunta enarcando una ceja, Serena mira de moreno a moreno, carraspea un poco y lo presenta.

-Esté es Seiya Kou, un amigo que conocí por Mina –lo señala con su mano.

-¿Bombón quién es este hombre? Nunca lo había visto antes –se cruza de brazos viéndolo fijamente.

-Es un…-casi dice amigo cuando ve la mirada penetrante que le lanza él moreno, se rasca la cabeza pensando como presentarlo y mira de nuevo al pelinegro de larga cabellera- Es mi Happy amigo.

Seiya retrocede impactado por sus palabras, la mira sintiéndose traicionado y burlado, mientras que él otro moreno le frunce el ceño a la rubia sin entender porque lo llamo de esa forma….no dijo amigo directamente, pero la palabra estuvo implicada en el asunto.

-No creí que fueras de esas –dice con todo el ánimo de ofenderla, ella se encoge hombros dándole una severa expresión de ironía en su rostro- Y si ibas a hacerlo, ¿Por qué con este?

-¿Y porque no? ¿O es qué esperabas ser tú? –lo mira a los ojos sin parpadear sintiéndose fuerte, confiada y segura por la presencia del guapo moreno, el cual mira la escena sin comprender porque el asunto se caldeo tanto.

-Mina se va a sentir orgullosa –dice dando grandes zancadas en dirección a la puerta principal. Ambos escucharon un fuerte portazo que asusto al cachorro haciendo gimotear y esconderse en el pecho del moreno.

-No te asustes de ese afeminado Brownie.

-Tú padre tiene razón bebe, no hay razón para estar nervioso.

-¿Qué es eso de happy amigo? –pregunta sentándose en el lugar que ocupaba antes el otro pelinegro, deja en la mesa de centro frente a él una bolsa de papel.

-¿No lo vas a dejar pasar, verdad? –lo mira esperanzada.

-No –ella suelta un suspiro.

-En mi grupo así es como le dicen a los amigos con derecho –dice sonrojada y el rostro volteado. El moreno se queda sin palabras, hasta que cae en la cuenta de algo.

-Él se lo va a decir al resto de tus amigos –afirma.

-Es lo más seguro –asiente suavemente y con precaución busca con la mirada su hermoso rostro, hasta ver el azul intenso de sus ojos- ¿No estás enfadado?

-¿Por qué debería estarlo? Sé que no es cierto pero…-la mira preocupado- Estoy más bien inquieto por lo que dirán tus amigos.

-¡Que les den! Ellos no son precisamente quien para controlar con quien follo o no –dice cabreada, se sienta de un solo topetazo, haciendo sonreír al moreno.

-Bien –susurra sonriéndole con adoración, lo que pone nerviosa a la hermosa rubia que carraspea y desvía la mirada- He traído croissants de chocolate y dos botellas de cacaolat.

-Genial –agarra la bolsa y la abre riendo entusiasmada- Vamos a la cocina, así aprovecho para darle de desayunar a Brownie.

-¿Aún no come?

-Iba a eso cuando llego Seiya.

-Ese amigo tuyo se toma muchas libertades –frunce el ceño siguiéndola.

-Nueve días vaquero, nueve días –dice riendo mientras desaparece en dirección a la cocina, Darien suelta un bufido y deja al cachorro en el suelo cuando la rubia trae una bandeja con su comida.

-¿Vas a seguir contando los días? Espero que no lo estés haciendo con el pensamiento desconfiado de que me iré pronto.

-No chico apasionado, lo hago exclusivamente para que tú recuerdes tu descaro –eso hace reír al moreno, por lo que recibe una mirada oscura por parte de la rubia haciéndolo callar de inmediato.

-Sí me rigo por lo que tú misma dijiste llevamos nueve meses conociéndonos –la mira burlón- Yo diría que es un tiempo más que prudencial.

-¿Dar sabes captar el sarcasmo? –se sienta a lado suyo.

-Sí, dulce de leche –observa divertido como ella se sonroja- La cosa es, ¿Tú puedes captarlo?

-Muy gracioso –dice entre dientes, haciendo un puchero deja frente a él su desayuno y hace lo mismo para ella. Él guapo moreno solo sonríe risueño al verla comportándose como una cría.

-Estuve buscando sitios para llevarlo, el parque Santa Amelia es el más tranquilo que encontré –dice viéndola comer, ella asiente y ve su rostro, al darse cuenta de que él pelinegro la mira intensamente se ruboriza.

-Sí está bien, además nos pilla bastante cerca –sonríe tímida- ¿Trajiste tu coche?

-Sí –responde antes de meterse a sus labios un trozo de la suave masa dulce, ella no puede evitar ver todo el maravilloso espectáculo que ocurre frente a sus ojos, examina meticulosamente sus labios, descubriendo incluso una diminuta cicatriz en la comisura del lado derecho.

Traga saliva bajando la mirada, la camisa abierta en los primeros dos botones le deja una buena vista de lo que hay debajo de la tela, se queda mirándolo sin percatarse de que él pelinegro ya había notado su entusiasmado recorrido. Cuando la joven recupera la compostura y fija rápidamente sus ojos en su cara, él desvía su rostro fingiendo desinterés, se lleva el frasco de leche con chocolate a los labios y da un gran trago, sólo entonces vuelve a mirarla.

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunta poniendo una expresión de completa confusión.

-No, esto…nada –murmura aun nerviosa y abochornada.

-¿Segura? Te vez un poco sofocada, si te sientes mal podemos quedarnos en casa.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes, además ya va siendo hora de llevar a airearse a Brownie.

-Si debemos establecer un horario para que haga sus "cosas".

-¿Cómo es que sabes de eso? Creí que no habías tenido nunca mascotas.

-Mi amiga tiene una amiga que tiene un perro, lo recordé después de que comentaras sobre tu adolescencia.

-Vaya que lindo, ¿Recuerdas de que raza era? –pregunta con los ojos emocionados y brillantes, él moreno niega con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, apenas si vi algunas veces al perro, le caía mal.

-¿Porque dices eso? –alza una ceja, él moreno hace un adorable puchero.

-Uno se da cuenta de eso cuando el perro en cuestión solo le toma cinco segundos verte, olfatearte y querer morder tu entrepierna –ella abre los ojos y la boca.

-¿Te mordió a… ahí? –pregunta con las manos cubriendo sus labios, para así ocultar la mueca de dolor.

-No, su dueña siempre lo agarraba a tiempo –detiene sus palabras recordando aquellas escenas y frunce el ceño- Creo que lo había entrenado para hacer eso.

-Eso es cruel, aunque a decir verdad…-agacha su cara, queriendo ocultar la malvada sonrisa que se formó- Quiero que Brownie sea capaz de seguir mis órdenes.

-¿Qué tipo de ordenes? –pregunta temeroso al ver su maligna sonrisa.

-Nada del otro mundo, cuando diga ladra que lo haga o cuando le ordene morder que se lance contra esa persona y los descuartice lentamente infringiéndole todo el dolor posi…-se corta al ver la expresión del pelinegro, se lleva una mano a la cabeza y se rasca nerviosamente- Es una broma.

-¿Pequeña has pensando en hacer kick boxing? Ayuda mucho con el estrés.

-Sabes, es curioso Ryuto también me lo ha recomendado muchas veces pero…-se censura al ver la mirada sombría del moreno- ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Quién es ese tipo? –gruñe en voz baja.

-Eres un hombre muy celoso, ¿Sabes?

-Te prometo que en nuestra siguiente vida juntos seré un tempano de hielo, es más ni te enteraras de que te amo, pero ahora necesito saber quién es ese imbécil.

-Lo hombres celosos molestan.

-Y los que no lo son irritan, ¿Dime quién es? –pregunta ofuscado.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo Darien? Hay preguntas que es mejor no hacerse –finge preocupación provocando que él moreno sienta lo mismo, ambos se quedaron en silencio ella aguantándose la risa y él sintiendo miedo, a pesar de eso asintió. Ella suelta un suspiro- Es mi psiquiatra.

-¡¿Y por tu psiquiatra haces tanto escándalo?! –medio grita y exclama haciendo reír a carcajadas a la rubia- Qué raro no sabía que se llamaba así, creí que era Takashiro –murmura, sin embargo la rubia alcanza a oír sus palabras desconcertándola.

-¿Cómo sabes su apellido? –lo mira con el entrecejo muy fruncido debido a su total sorpresa y confusión, él pelinegro abre su boca sin saber que decir, se queda en blanco y niega con la cabeza repetidamente.

-Yo…veras creo que tú me lo habías dicho por teléfono –ni siquiera puede tragar, siente un nudo en la garganta, porque sabe que si la rubia descubre que había estado acosándola durante años, "_¡Dios no, no quiero ni pensar en eso, si es posible es un secreto que me llevare a la tumba!"_

-No recuerdo haberte hablado de él –sigue mirándolo con desconfianza.

-Dulzura –se ríe nervioso- Tú sueles ser un poco despistada, estoy seguro que ya ni recuerdas que cenaste ayer o me equivoco –le sonríe tratando de demostrar confianza en sus palabras.

-Ayer cene….-se queda mirando la nada, intenta con todas sus fuerzas recordar que había comido pero nada.

-Lo vez preciosa –vuelve a sonreírle más ampliamente y pone una mano sobre su hombro apretándolo suavemente- Ayer comiste pasta con albóndigas.

-¡Eso! ¿Cómo es que tú sabes eso?

-Me lo contaste más tarde, seguro tampoco recuerdas que me dijiste que llevabas un conjunto muy sexy para dormir –la rubia se pone toda roja y abre los labios avergonzada, se había puesto una vestimenta bastante sugerente pero no recordaba habérselo dicho.

-Yo…yo…no –tartamudea, al escucharlo reír se sonroja aún más.

-Es broma pequeña no me dijiste algo como eso –se la queda viendo, al ver su expresión se da cuenta de que había acertado sin querer- ¿Ayer…te pusiste algo….seductor? –ahora es el turno de él de tartamudear.

-Me lo regalo una amiga y llevaba mucho tiempo allí olvidado en el armario, ¿Que querías que haga? ¿Que lo eche a perder? –grita nerviosamente.

-Sí no quieres malgastarlo, porque no me lo muestras a mí –sonríe coqueto, recibe una mirada ponzoñosa- Mirada asesina enviada, recibida y aceptada cariño, relájate.

-¿Quieres que vaya por mi bate de beisbol? –pregunta mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza.

-No, porque mejor no vas por la correa de Brownie –le sonríe conciliadoramente, ella asiente aceptando la tregua.

-Vale.

Cuando vuelve nota que él moreno ya había limpiado la mesa, le da las gracias y él solo asiente con la cabeza negando el mérito. La rubia agarra al cachorro que se había quedado de nuevo dormido sobre la bandeja de su comida –con la cantidad de veces que había hecho eso a lo largo de la semana, la rubia ya le había tomado ciento de fotos de esos momentos, enviándoselas también al padre- el pequeño animal al sentir el movimiento entreabre sus ojos para ver qué ocurre al ver a su madre, bosteza y vuelve a acurrucarse.

-Brownie solo duerme cariño, ¿Segura que será un buen protector?

-Sí, ahora duerme mucho porque es un bebe, tú espera y veras –le sonríe abiertamente, él asiente no del todo convencido.

Ambos bajan en un cómodo silencio en el ascensor, la joven respirando superficialmente y él absorto en el subir y bajar de su pecho, carraspea intentando sin éxito apartar la mirada, pero es inevitable la hermosa rubia se había puesto una blusa descotada –con el sol que hacia no le extrañaba- mostrando su generosa delantera, para suerte del pelinegro la joven no se dio cuenta, ni siquiera cuando se detenían en cada semáforo y el seguía viendo sus senos.

Cuando llegaron al parque bajaron a Brownie ya con su correa puesta y los juguetes en una bolsa plástica, la joven lo puso en el suelo pero el animal se recostó buscando dormirse de nuevo, frunciendo el ceño intenta moverlo un poco pero el cachorro ni se inmuta. Darien al ver la vacilación de su niña le quita la correa de las manos y da un pequeño tirón –sin lastimarlo- haciendo que en el acto el animal se despierte y se pare mirando a su alrededor asustado.

-Venga Brownie deja la vagancia y camina –la rubia iba a regañar al moreno cuando se calló al escuchar lo que dijo después- Sera malo si no haces ejercicio, los perros de raza grande tienden a engordar y tener problemas del corazón.

La rubia no le queda más que asentir sabiendo que sus palabras son ciertas, viendo como el moreno jalonea al cachorro haciendo que camine forzadamente se coloca a su lado, ese es uno de los motivos por los cuales no tenía animales, es demasiada blanda con ellos, por ella fuera Brownie podía engordar diez kilos, dormir todo el día y no hacer más nada. Resopla suavemente hasta que siente la mano del pelinegro sobre la suya, poco a poco terminan entrelazando sus dedos, mira ambas manos absorta, _"Es la primera vez que yo…"_

Un cosquilleo recorre todo su cuerpo, las lágrimas se forman en sus cristalinos ojos, una alegría la inunda sin esfuerzos, sin darse cuenta se apoya en él, recostando su cuerpo a su dura musculatura, él moreno al sentirla tan cerca sonríe contento, le da un beso en la frente y sonríe de oreja a oreja, también deja que su cabeza repose sobre los cabellos rubios de la joven, al notar la incomodidad él moreno suelta su mano y cambia de posición, colocando su brazo izquierdo por detrás de su espalda y agarrándola de la cintura, vuelve a apegarla a su fornido cuerpo y ella se deja hacer. Quedándose en su nuevo lugar favorito, los fuertes y protectores brazos de su señor intenso.

-Gracias –susurra en un tono tan bajo que el moreno no pudo entender que le dijo, pero supuso que era algo bueno porque la joven siguió allí, acurrucada en él.

Tanto ella como él estaban perdidos en su burbuja, fundiendo un sueño y convirtiéndolo en una realidad, al menos por ese día, ella intentaría con toda su alma borrar su pasado y disfrutar por primera vez en su vida del contacto de un hombre, dejándose mimar, acariciar y si tenía suerte hasta podía dar su primer beso. Porque para ella sus labios son lo único puro que tiene –y no es que no hayan ultrajado también eso- pero… Prefiere creer como en los cuentos, con un beso sabrás si es amor verdadero; por ese motivo durante años no había sido capaz ni siquiera de dar un simple beso, le mira de reojo y piensa: _"Pero sí contigo siento ese maravilloso sentimiento del que tanto hablan, te juro Darien que lo voy a dar todo por esto, porque quiero esto contigo, solo contigo…"_

Una pequeña grieta se había formado en su duro caparazón, podía sentirlo, podía incluso escuchar cómo se quebraba esa infranqueable voluntad, de nuevo le mira, ¿Cómo lo había hecho? Si solo nueve días habían pasado, con sus delicadas manos aferra la camisa del moreno -estrujándola- siente las oleadas de pánico volver pero las mantiene a raya, le mira de nuevo, él pelinegro aún no había intentado meterse en su cama pero también ha habido tan poco tiempo, se siente mareada, contrariada. Lo mejor sería alejarse. Y se encierra de nuevo, volviendo a sellar esa pequeña fisura.

Mientras caminan a paso tranquilo, dos mujeres con cuerpos tonificados pasan a su lado trotando, las dos miran fijamente al moreno, lo recorren con la mirada descaradamente –comiéndoselo con los ojos- la sangre le hierve, puede sentir ese horrible monstruo, los celos, las mira con odio pero ellas, tan sinvergüenzas siguen viendo el cuerpo del pelinegro, deteniéndose en su entrepierna, examinando e imaginándose el bulto que hay debajo de los jeans, una de ellas con cinismo se relame el labio inferior, Serena al ver su insolencia pasa su brazo izquierdo por sobre el abdomen de Darien, él al notar su mano la mira sonriéndole y besa la punta de su nariz, cuando la joven vuelve la vista al frente ya no ve más a las desvergonzadas, mira hacia atrás para ver que de vez en cuando se voltean para verle el trasero a su hombre. Su hombre… _"¡Mi hombre, mío…mío…mío….solo mío!"_

La grieta vuelve abrirse, más grande, el pensamiento de saberlo suyo la consume, respira superficialmente y se frustra, debe advertirle, debe hacerle entender que si continúan, ella… ella no iba a soltarlo nunca. Nunca.

-Darien.

-¿Sí, dime? –pregunta oscilando entre ella y el cachorro, que ahora camina a un buen ritmo.

-¿De verdad quieres…?-para, respira hondo, le mira a los ojos, muerde su labio inferior- ¿Estar conmigo?

Al percibir la seriedad de su pregunta Darien envara su espalda –como quien está delante de un sargento- asiente con la misma seriedad de su pregunta y ve como sus azules ojos se afligen más.

-No te preocupes, yo esperare –le sonríe- Por mí no debes temer pequeña, yo me quedare siempre a tu lado.

-Ese no es el problema Darien –solloza, él pelinegro al ver la tristeza su mujer se detiene, provocando que el cachorro ladre al no poder continuar.

-¿Qué pasa dulzura, hice algo mal?

-No, tú no has hecho nada, soy yo –le mira, las lágrimas resbalan de su terso rostro- Solo han sido nueve días, ¿Porque me has hecho esto? ¿Querías meterte en mi vida, en mi piel, en mi alma? ¿Qué voy a hacer cuando me dejes?

-¡Yo no voy a dejarte! –Grita sin importarle que alguien lo escuche, la aferra más fuertemente a su pecho- Entiéndelo, grábatelo en la cabeza ¡No voy a irme! Deja de contar, que más da si son cinco minutos, una hora, meses o inclusive años, si fuera cosa de tiempo las parejas que llevan veinte años juntas no se separarían, el amor no puede ser medido, esto es algo que ocurre, así como tampoco se puede forzar –la mira con tristeza soltándola- ¿O yo te estoy forzando? Si es así, dímelo y te daré tu espacio pero tampoco me voy a alejar.

-No yo…-agacha su rostro, quiere tenerlo cerca, porque….porque- Tú eres el primero que no me da asco o miedo que me toque y eso me asusta una mierda.

Llora sin control, la camisa del moreno se empapa de sus saladas lágrimas, se siente aliviado, confundido, extasiado, _"Así que eso es lo que te perturba mi niña, que conmigo sea diferente…" _Con amor acaricia su cabeza, consolándola, transmitiéndole su amor, su cariño, adoración, la aprieta más contra su pecho dejando que llore, las personas a su alrededor los miran, sin percatarse de que la joven llora, lo único que ellos ven es una pareja enamorada y fuertemente aferrada la una a la otra.

Cuando Serena logra calmarse mira la cara del moreno, él le sonríe y da un casto beso en la frente provocando que ella frunza el ceño, al ver su expresión la mira extrañado.

-Ya estoy harta de que me des besos en todas partes menos donde yo quiero –hace un puchero- Vamos nueve meses según nuestro medidor de tiempo, o eres lento o Jedite tiene razón y no sabes ligar.

-Aún no te ha dado besos en "todas partes" pero ya que insistes.

Pega frente con frente entremezclando sus alientos, su mano derecha se cuela en su baja espalda apegándola a su entrepierna, su mano derecha aparta sus dorados cabellos y se filtra entre ellos quedando en su cuello, la hace inclinar suavemente su cabeza, ella se alza en puntitas para acercarse mas a él, ayudándole en el proceso.

-Cierra los ojos –susurra, ella asiente y hace lo que le dijo, al ver su sonrosado rostro Darien se desborda de amor y entonces se fusiona sobre los labios de ella, moldeándose a la suavidad y torpeza de la joven. Movimientos lentos, torpes, vacilantes, cálidos, tiernos, húmedos; él moreno la guía con paciencia y adoración, ella aprende despacio pero con firmeza, se deja envolver por el sabor, la sensación de perder el conocimiento, de sentir sus piernas volverse gelatina, ese cosquilleo en el estómago, se deja perder en él, destruyéndose a sí misma.

Se separan con la respiración agitada, él vuelve a pegar su frente con la de rubia, calmando así su acelerado corazón, ella mantiene aún sus ojos cerrados y al igual que él moreno su corazón va a mil por hora, pero a diferencia de este, ella se siente completamente endeble, la piernas aun le tiemblas, con sus manos temblorosas abraza al pelinegro, se quedan así unos minutos más, hasta que Brownie decide que les ha dado tiempo más que suficiente.

Sus ladridos de cachorro los saca de esa burbuja, percatándose de que su pequeño diablillo les había dejado un regalito; el pelinegro –que es el más repuesto después de ese beso- se encarga amablemente de recoger las gracias de su hijo con las bolsas que llevo para tales circunstancias.

Carraspea al ver el pequeño paquete que tiene en la mano, desatando una incontrolable risa en la rubia, la cual continúo aun después de haber botado el paquete en la basura, no sabía que era lo que le hacía tanta gracia pero termino riendo con ella. Volvieron a abrazarse y continuaron con su amena caminata, de vez en cuando el moreno le da picos en los labios provocando adorables sonrojos en la rubia, ella a su vez también lo sorprende poniendo su mano derecha en el bolsillo trasero del jean de Darien, remarcando así para cualquiera de esas mujeres que ese trasero ya tiene dueña, las cosas habían cambiado y eso en sólo nueve días. Perdón en nueve meses.

.

.

* * *

.

Nota de Autora:

Woooo Semana intensa de examenes (terminaran exprimiendo mi cerebro!) Bueno, hoy un poco de celos XD maldito entrometido afeminado! jajajajaja...el pasado de Serena es constante chicas, asi que siempre se veran o bueno...habran este tipo de escenas como la del comienzo...aunque esa fue mas bien una pesadilla!...Paseo! ^^ Brownie se nos esta haciendo un perezoso! pero es tan lindo! hahahaha Serena reacciono conforme a la situacion, no les ha pasado que esta ocurriendo algo y uno tiene un tipo de pensamiento y sentimiento diferente?...Bueno, pues para Sere es aun mas complicado, ya siente algo por él, lo sabe, y la gota que derramo el vaso fueron esas mujercitas, que andaban viendo lo que no es suyo! ...Pero no os sorprendais si de aqui a unos tres o cuatro capitulos Sere cambia de opinion y lo vuelve a alejar...o lo contrario que lo acerca mucho, mucho mas (no se la puede culpar con ese hombre! cualquiera peca, cualquiera!).

¿Qué tal el capitulo de hoy? Todo lo que pensais hacedmelo saber! ^^ aprecio muchos los comentarios, me hacen dar una idea si les va gustando la historia!

Gracias por tenerme paciencia!

.

Reviews:

yssareyes48: Sii lo se, ahora con el mamochan de SMC es como...dios visualizar a un Darien muy mono! jajajaja si aguantan...ambos! a ella tambien le gusta! y ya sabemos como es Serenita de posesiva! Espero que te haya gustado el cap!

princessqueen: Si, ya sabemos como es mamochan! paciencia de santo tiene el pobre! pero aqui estoy tratando de plasmar una paciencia...uhh amorosa?...comprensiva?...XD ya sabemos como es mamochan!

luxy1985: Me ha gustado mucho tu comparacion de Dante y Beatriz! Me he sentido muy alagada con eso! ^^ jajaaja sii fotos de Darien infraganti jajaja yo tambien quiero! Has dado en el clavo, Serena confia en Darien aunque todavía no lo sabe, hahaha parece que tu y yo tenemos los mismos pensamientos hahah Marley! hermosa pelicula! dios como ame a ese animal! y si Brownie sera todo un travieso de primera! No te preocupes, que el siguiente cap, no me olvido de que Darien le de unos golpecitos...para que no se nos desacostumbre XDD

ANYACHIBA: Oh cariño, muchas queremos ser sus acosadoras personales! Habra que hacer un sindicato como el de ASD pero para acosadoras jajajaaja

Nora: Sii, mi Darien es tan lindooo! ^^

flor lucero: jajajaja Mi Darien es infantil! ^^ siempre he querido verlo asi, aqui solo cumplo una de mis pequeñas fantasias! jajajaja pronto todas comenzaran a hacerle de detective! mas adelante, habra que ver quien la atina! jajajaja Espero que te haya gustado el cap! y muchas gracias por tus halagos!


	7. Capitulo VI

.

.

.

Capítulo VI

_Sentimientos y escenas que te encienden._

Su cuerpo se entumece, se voltea, tiembla con fuerza, gime de dolor, su alma duele, su cuerpo sufre, su piel quema –manchada, sucia, contaminada- su retorcida mente recuerda cada detalle, cada sensación, cada roce, se mueve inquieta en su cama, su frente suda, cierra los ojos fuertemente –a pesar de ello las lágrimas siguen surgiendo- muerde la almohada intentando ahogar su inmenso dolor, aprieta los dientes, y deja que su mente siga recordando, se deja envolver en los recuerdos, invoca con malestar sus peores días, siente como sí su alma se despojara de su cuerpo, ella más que nadie entiende el significado de un alma atormentada, su esencia perdida entre las sombras, jamás buscada, ya hace mucho que había permitido perderse a sí misma.

Se castiga a sí misma siempre de esa manera, evocando en su psique cada miedo, su corazón palpita, abre sus ojos de golpe, el atractivo rostro del pelinegro aparece en su mente sonriendo, traga saliva con fuerza, su pecho sube y baja lentamente, respira con la boca, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, su mano derecha cubre su rostro limpiando su sudor, aquel color oceánico oscuro, profundo, intimidante, protector, cálido y reconfortante la cubre por completo, como si una fragancia la bañara por completo, su pupila se dilata llenándose de él, cierra suavemente sus ojos, abre los brazos, su mente juega con ella, él aparece en su cama, sobre ella, observándola con intensidad y amor, sonriendo como un lobo, acercándose a su rostro, susurrando en su oído palabras dulces y amorosas, besa su frente, ella aprieta sus manos formando puños, él continua, besa su nariz, su mejilla y sólo entonces, después de jugar un poco con ella, besa sus labios, la roza, ambos gimen de placer, el comienza a acariciarla con las manos, en su cuello bajando lentamente a sus pechos, acariciando superficialmente sus montículos, profundiza el beso, introduciendo su lengua, ella lo atrae a su cuerpo, abrazándolo. Cuando abre sus ojos, el desaparece.

-Mierda –susurra entre dientes- Fue solo una ilusión.

Un lloriqueo llama su atención, apoya su codo en la cama alzándose y viendo a su bebe llorando, el labrador la mira con tristeza, la rubia hace un puchero, sintiéndose una pésima madre y lo coge, el animal al sentirse en los cálidos brazos de su madre deja de lamentarse y se acurruca entre las almohadas, bosteza y comienza a dormirse. La oji azul sonríe risueña, ya había olvidado su aflicción o al menos una parte, mortificarse con sus antiguas memorias es prácticamente un hábito… un comentario doloroso, _Ala a recordar_, un día malo, a comenzar con sus recuerdos, un intento de dejarse llevar, bueno eso tampoco provocaba algo bueno en ella, viejos intentos de ligar o enamorarse, la mayoría de veces ni siquiera llegaba a ilusionarse.

Frunce el ceño, él tiene la culpa, solo él, había comenzado llamándola por ratos, diez minutos, treinta, una hora…antes de darse cuenta él ya conocía su horario, llamaba a las horas que sabía que podía hablar con tranquilidad, en las mañanas, mientras él iba a su empresa, cuando ella salía de camino a la universidad, en la hora de la comida, descansos, tardes…bueno relativamente unas horas antes de la tarde; porque a partir de las siete él iba cada tarde a su piso. Llevando consigo deliciosos postres, sonríe coqueta, no es que solo lo quiera por los dulces, él hombre en sí ya parecía un delicioso y apetitoso postre, de esos que sabes que no debes comer, que ni siquiera deberías mirar, porque solo con observarlos engordas kilos.

Él es eso, un vicio, tan malditamente sexy como el infierno, tan guapo, siempre le habían atraído los morenos –sus calientes Oppas eran la muestra de ello- ojos oscuros y de cuerpos musculosos (ahora se siente una superficial)… El amor… ¿Qué es el amor?... ¿Puede una persona enamorarse de alguien solo con verla, sin saber nada, absolutamente nada?

¿O era meramente atracción física? Claro que le atraía el pelinegro, ¿Eso volvía sus sentimientos aún más frívolos? Tampoco es como si solo viera su cara y cuerpo, definitivamente había algo en él, la sensación de paz que invade su cuerpo cuando lo tiene a su lado, cuando él la roza "accidentalmente" y sonríe cariñoso, cuando se la queda mirando y parece perdido en sus pensamientos, sus azules ojos en esos momentos brillan con más intensidad, hace que se ponga demasiado nerviosa…y entonces aparece una sonrisa tonta en sus labios –teniendo que morderse la lengua para no dejar que se forme del todo- de esas sonrisas que a una mujer se le forma cuando está mirando a su amor.

Se recuesta de lado, mira al cachorro, lo acaricia suavemente, frunce el ceño, ama a su hermoso pequeño tierno bebe… ¿Las personas no dudan de esos amores? Claro que no, sí tienes una mascota, la amas desde que la vez, entonces porque existen dudas de un amor hacia una persona…. ¿Uh, no es igual de puro y sincero?...Bien, sí, es diferente; con el tiempo las personas nos volvemos recelosas, desconfiadas, rencorosas e inclusive la mayoría infieles, frunce el ceño empezando a cabrearse, como al moreno se le ocurra mirar a otra mujer… ¡Lo castraría!

Un pensamiento comienza a instalarse en su cabeza, ese día, muchas mujeres se volteaban a verlo, salir con él había terminado convirtiéndose en un placer doloroso, solo recordar como lo recorrían con la mirada la pone nerviosa, y sí el moreno había salido otra vez solo…a una discoteca o inclusive solo a comprar algo y una mujer se le ofreció y él….y él….

-No –gruñe silenciosamente.

Se voltea de nuevo, dándole la espalda a su pequeño Brownie, agarra con fuerza el móvil de la mesa de noche, entra en registro de llamadas y ve con detenimiento el número del moreno, se muerde el labio preguntándose si debería o no marcar. Suelta un suspiro, gruñe –definitivamente pasaba mucho tiempo con el pelinegro, ahora gruñía casi por todo- rueda sus ojos y toca la pantalla dándole a la opción de llamada. Un pitido, dos pitidos, tres, traga saliva, _¿Por qué no contesta?_ Se muerde el labio inferior, resopla y entonces descuelgan del otro lado.

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunta gruñendo con rabia, eso hace que la rubia se traje un jadeo, abre sus ojos impactada, él nunca le había hablado así.

-Yo, lo siento…yo-susurra casi sollozando, la emoción había venido de golpe, no es quisiera llorar y mucho menos que el pelinegro la escuchara, iba a colgar cuando escucho la voz del moreno más despierta.

-¡Gatita! –Exclama emocionado- No sabía que eras tú amor, creí que era el imbécil de Jack o Jedite, tienen la mala costumbre de llamar en la madrugada solo para gastarme bromas.

-¿Madrugada? –pregunta, sus labios se estiran suavemente formando una ligera sonrisa.

-Cariño son las tres de la mañana –dice riendo.

-Lo siento –susurra avergonzada, pero a pesar de ello sigue sonriendo.

-No, no te disculpes, me gusta que me llames, sea la hora que sea –su voz se torna ronca y ardiente- Se siente bien escuchar tu voz a esta hora… ¿Ocurre algo?

-No, es solo que…

-¿Qué? –pregunta de vuelta.

-Yo…-suspira ruidosamente y vuelve a voltearse, ve a su bebe y comienza a sobar su lomo.

-¿Estás molesta por lo de la tarde? –pregunta, su voz cambia ligeramente, se escucha temerosa, preocupada. Ella guarda silencio, claro que está molesta, por culpa de todas esas mujeres, pero de ahí a decírselo- No volveré a hacer algo como eso sin tú permiso.

Ella frunce el ceño sin entender de qué rayos habla el hombre, no es como si él pudiera hacer algo realmente, salvo no vuelvan a salir nunca más, o ella comience a engordarle… aunque tiene la certeza de que seguirá siendo igual de atractivo e inclusive más "asequible" a las otras.

-Salvo dejes de ir al gimnasio y te pongas a comer chocolate como adicto –dice exasperada.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas cariño?

-¿Estas con alguien?

-¿Con alguien, a esta hora? ¿Con quién podría estar? –pregunta aún más confundido.

-Yo que se…con alguna perra –gruñe entre dientes la última parte. Del otro lado aparece un silencio, que solo hace que la rubia se preocupe más, entonces casi puede escuchar una risita, una de esas risas tontas que a uno se le escapa a veces- ¿Estas riéndote de mí?

-Me encantas –susurra con adoración, ella se sonroja- No estoy con nadie más que contigo amor, pero, no te haces una idea de lo feliz que me hace escucharte preguntarme eso. Me hace saber que estoy entrando en tu corazón, de alguna forma.

-Eres un tonto –susurra totalmente roja como una cereza. El ríe de nuevo, cuantas horas abran pasado hablando, solo escuchando sus voces, dejándose impregnar por la suave y cálida esencia del otro. Dejando a un lado el sueño, riendo suavemente de los comentarios que hacían, suspirando de vez en cuando, deseando estar con la persona querida… _¿Persona querida?_... la rubia frunce el ceño, escucha atentamente lo que él dice pero se sigue preguntando internamente que es el amor, ¿Alguien podría dar una respuesta satisfactoria a esa pregunta?, lo dudaba, hoy en día, nadie sabe lo que es el amor puro y sincero.

Escuchando su intensa voz se queda dormida. Un calmante, como una droga tranquilizadora, en eso se había convertido el moreno para ella. No podía responder que era el amor, pero al menos podía dar una explicación de sentirse mareada y adormilada, como en una noche de otoño.

.

.

Se ríe como loca, mira su ordenador y vuelve a reír, lee los subtítulos y rompe a reír de nuevo, su hermoso Oppa se avergüenza, otro de los integrantes del grupo sigue explicando el horario del cantante/actor provocando que todos en el set se rían del moreno, la rubia también imita sin darse cuenta a su amor platónico, mueve las manos, hace gestos con la cara y sigue riendo, se revuelca en su cama golpeando con un puño el colchón, Brownie ladra viéndola sin entender porque su dueña parece una demente. Vuelve a ver la pantalla y moviendo a tientas la mano agarra unas patatas fritas de la bolsa, se las lleva a la boca degustando el salado sabor, entonces muerde una galleta de chocolate, bebe un gran trago de Coca-Cola y sigue riendo viendo el programa.

El timbre suena, se levanta y lleva consigo al cachorro, sigue riendo por lo que acaba de ver, aun sin creer que Siwon-shi se golpee el pecho cuando dice que va a ir al gimnasio, su cara muestra unas extrañas muecas, abre la puerta mientras continua riendo. Se queda de piedra cuando ve a su visitante, está a punto de cerrar la puerta de un solo golpe, cuando el hombre pone una mano y sonríe coqueto, recorriéndola con la mirada.

-Que modelito más sexy –ronronea, provocando que la rubia se sonroje.

-¡Darien, no me molestes! –medio chilla, medio exclama, le saca la lengua como una niña chica, el solo sonríe y entra.

-¿Estabas durmiendo?

-No –responde llevando a su bebe más a su pecho. El pelinegro mira de reojo los senos de la rubia, la corta y escotada blusa de dormir no deja mucho a la imaginación, no ha tocado la tela pero está seguro que es de seda, con tirantes, de esas que se van resbalando y van mostrando más de lo debido.

-¿Entonces que hacías? –pregunta sonriendo, mostrando la bolsa que lleva en la mano, la mueve frente a sus ojos, tentándola. Ella rueda sus ojos y comienza a caminar hacia su alcoba, él moreno frunce levemente el ceño pero la sigue.

-Veía a mi sexy Siwon-shi –dice riendo contenta.

-¿Qué? –pregunta enojado, ve todo lo que hay sobre la cama, puras chucherías y el portátil blanco abierto, ella al subirse a la cama, le da una buena visión de su trasero, el mira esa parte tragando grueso y desvía la mirada azorado. Se acerca luego de unos momentos sentándose a su lado, ve atentamente la pantalla y nota un video en pausa, la rubia vuelve a darle al enter y el video continua. Parpadea varias veces, observando a un grupo de chicos haciendo el ridículo, mira de reojo a la hermosa conejita y sorprendido nota como ella sonríe plácidamente, como si estuviera viendo lo más hermoso de su vida, sus ojos brillan, llenándose de lágrimas por la risa que le provoca lo que está viendo.

-¿Estás viendo a tu Simón? –pregunta mirándola de reojo, ella le lanza una mirada asesina.

-Siwon-shi, no es difícil sabes, es Siwon –dice viéndole directamente a los ojos, él también la observa con deleite. Ella comienza a sonrojarse presa de la timidez- ¿Por qué me miras así?

-Te vez hermosa así, con el pijama y aun con el rostro medio adormilado –sonríe dulcemente, acerca su mano y acaricia suavemente su mejilla, se acerca con delicadeza a ella, aproxima sus labios a los suyos, cuando de pronto es empujado con fuerza hacia atrás, haciéndolo caer acostado en la cama, la rubia se va directo al baño, el guapo moreno frunce el ceño sin comprender que ha pasado. _¿Fui muy rápido? Creí que con lo de ayer, las cosas cambiarían un poco,_ -suspira- _debo ir con más calma_.

La rubia regresa unos minutos más tarde y tose fingidamente, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios un poco rojos, se siente de nuevo frente a su ordenador, y mira de reojo entre el cachorro que está dormido en una de las suaves almohadas que está en la cabecera de la cama y Darien que se ve un poco incómodo y puedo que hasta decepcionado.

-Lo siento, fui muy rápido, debí darme cuenta que era muy pronto –dice murmurando y con la mirada en un punto muerto. La rubia ladea el rostro mirándolo sin comprender del todo, hasta que cae en la cuenta de que el pelinegro mal interpreto su escapada. Rueda los ojos y le mira, poniendo un rostro lleno de sarcasmo.

-Sí hubieras avisado que venias a verme a las diez de la mañana, una hora indecente para hacer visitar un domingo si me lo preguntas, habría estado presentable.

-Estás presentable –dice alzando el rostro y mirándola con fervor- ¡Estás hermosa!

-Eres un… –se queda con las palabras en la garganta, no sabe que decir, la ha dejado con la boca abierta del puro impacto de escucharlo decir cosas como esas con tanta naturalidad. Se sonroja evidentemente.

-Cariño ya te lo he dicho antes, eres hermosa, pero la mayor parte del tiempo que te lo dijo pareces no creer en mis palabras.

-No es que no te crea –sonríe con picardía- Sé que soy hermosa-se ríe con indulgencia. El moreno sonríe negando con suavidad.

-¿Entonces porque siempre pones esa cara de contrariedad?

-No es por lo que dices, es por como lo dices, si te vieras a ti mismo… Sí vieras tus ojos cuando me dices cosas como esas, comprenderías mejor la situación.

-¿Te intimido? –sonríe de oreja a oreja.

-¿Eso te pone feliz? –pregunta haciendo el rostro hacia atrás, el continua sonriendo.

-Sí –dice como única respuesta.

-Eres demasiado sincero.

-No veo nada de malo en ello.

-¿Cómo es que te gusta verme abrumada?

-Te ves linda, pareces un conejito asustado o al menos sin un lugar a donde escapar, eso me hace sentir como si fuera el cazador. Se siente bien.

-¡Eso es horrible! –exclama, pero ella también sonríe contenta.

-Es natural cariño –coloca un brazo más cerca de ella, colocando la palma sobre el colchón para acercarse, mira más detenidamente su rostro, como si quisiera estudiar hasta el más mínimo detalle, explorándola como si fuera del más hermoso retrato jamás pintado- Tú eres la pequeña, tierna y deliciosa presa –se acerca un más, ella apenas si retrocede, sin embargo comienza a caer sobre su cama, como si estuviera recostándose para él- Y yo el fuerte y dominante animal que quiere llevarse la preciada recompensa a casa.

-Eres como un neandertal –susurra la rubia, sintiendo de pronto un extraño calor en su vientre.

Él apoya ambos brazos a los lados del menudo cuerpo de la rubia, ella como reacción alza sus dedos y toca su pecho, sintiendo el calor de él, la palma de su mano se coloca sobre su corazón y siente claramente el frenético y fuerte palpitar de su corazón, abre ligeramente los ojos, extasiada por saber que ella es la que está provocando esa reacción en él, busca su hermoso rostro, mira su barbilla, sus carnosos labios, su perfecta nariz, sus pómulos, se detiene concienzudamente en sus ojos, que la devoran con pasión y amor, las más hermosas gemas azules puestas en el único hombre que parece encenderla de esa manera, provocando en ella un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo, un deseo de tocar, de dejarse tocar, un fuego que recorre cada parte de su cuerpo, el cual quiere liberarse.

Él se agacha del todo, dejando que su cuerpo se amolde al de ella, la rubia suelta un suspiro al sentir tan cerca su anatomía, puede palpar cada parte dura de él, su trabajado abdomen se pega a su estómago, calentando esa zona, su cuerpo siempre había sido frio, en invierno lo pasaba realmente mal, pero el tipo a pesar de que era otoño y ya hacia un frio más fuerte de lo normal, estaba literalmente quemando, sus manos, su pecho, su mirada, todo el parecía que siempre estuviera encendido.

Poco a poco y con una cautela que se iba perdiendo conforme se acercaba, se abalanza sobre sus labios, invadiendo sin pedir permiso su boca, introduce su lengua buscándola saborear el dulce néctar que solo ella puede darle. La besa, la devora, la siente temblar bajo suyo, se aleja un segundo y ve como ella, suspira y deja sus labios entreabiertos, no pregunta, lo tomo como una invitación, introduce su lengua suavemente y gruñe cuando la siente moverse y acoplarse a él, sin buscarlo, el cuerpo de ella reacciona como mujer, abre sus pierna y deja que las caderas de él se posicionen en su pelvis, como si de un rompecabezas se tratase.

Ella lleva sus delicadas manos a la espalda de él, lo acerca, él gruñe y continúa con su labor de probar cada rincón de ella, su anatomía reacciona al sentir el cuerpo de la persona amada bajo el suyo, su miembro palpita entusiasmado de sentirse tan cerca de su futuro hogar, aleja un poco las caderas, no quiere que ella se asuste cuando su miembro se ponga duro del todo, pero se lleva una gran sorpresa cuando al intentar alejarse de ella, la rubia lo atrae de nuevo con sus piernas, las envuelve alrededor de su caderas y al pegarlo con fuerza a su coño, su polla se levanta del todo chocando contra ese delicado triangulo de placer.

Ella abre los ojos un poco asustada y lo desengancha, él rompe el beso y la mira con lujuria, pasión y amor, ella respira dificultosamente y se sonroja aún más al darse cuenta que había provocado una erección en el moreno.

-Lo siento –susurra apenada la joven, el pelinegro la mira sin poder procesar sus palabras.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?

-No debí acercarte a mí de ese modo, ahora tú estás….bueno así…-murmura aún más avergonzada.

-No te preocupes cielo –le sonríe y besa su frente- Yo soy el que debería disculparse, se me fue de las manos, lo siento mi amor.

.

.

Seis horas y treinta y tres minutos llevaba el moreno en su cama, habían estado todo el día echados viendo videos, bueno ella viendo sus videos de los "coreanitos" como los comenzó a llamar el pelinegro y él viéndola a ella, de vez en cuando distrayéndola con besos y toques, a veces volvían a irse de las manos y terminaba con su mano en su cintura, o en su redondeado trasero, o el contorno de sus senos, después de entrar en calor él volvía a alejarse disculpándose y buscando serenar a su amiguito, la rubia realmente se sorprendía cada vez que sentía a su entrañable nuevo amigo, al parecer a su amiga del sur le gustaba sentir de cerca a Jr. Darien, pero debía controlarse.

Mientras el moreno bostezaba y se acomoda mejor en su mullida cama, el labrador se acerca a él y se acurruca a su lado, imitando a su padre, bosteza y se duerme, la rubia sonríe al ver la pintoresca escena, una parte de su interior se remueve con fuerza, estrujándola, su corazón se acelera y la respiración se le corta de golpe, gira su rostro atemorizada de que Darien la vea en ese estado, tose y con la mano temblorosa busca algo que ver el portátil, su cuerpo se convulsiona levemente al sentir la grande y cálida mano del moreno sobre su hombro.

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estás bien, cariño? –pregunta muy preocupado, había sido testigo del temblor en su mano.

-No es nada, me ocurre de vez en cuando –mira fijamente el ordenador- Ya se me pasara.

-¿Te has hecho ver por un médico?

-Solo es un puto temblor Darien, no me estoy muriendo –gruñe cabreada, el moreno abre sus ojos sorprendido y dolido, pero a pesar de eso no quita su mano de ella.

-Solo estoy preocupado Serena, no quiero enfadarte –susurra, su voz se ha vuelto aterciopelada, ella escucha en sus oídos el retumbar de su corazón, avisándole del próximo síntoma.

-Ya te dije que se me pasara –él continuo allí apretando suavemente su hombro, la rubia agacha su rostro.

Pasan los minutos, la rubia sigue con su corazón desbocado, regañándose a si misma por ser tan débil y cobarde, pero, lo cierto es que no podía evitarlo, las personas normales cuando ven escenas enternecedoras que llenan su corazón y alma se emocionan, a ella parecía subyugarla de un modo que la deja siempre sin poder moverse, sin respirar, y un temblor en el cuerpo. Su psiquiatra le había preguntado si le sucedía a menudo, recuerda que se rio en su cara, él tipo de verdad le estaba preguntando si había tenido millones de momentos felices en su vida, estuvo a punto de contestarle que sí eso hubiera sido así, ella no estaría allí.

¿Que fue la respuesta de Ryuto? Eso la hizo reír aún más, al parecer su cuerpo al no haber sido "testigo" de momentos felices en su niñez perdía por completo la capacidad de reaccionar de forma racional y controlada. En conclusión, si tenía un exceso de felicidad se volvía de gelatina, le explico que era algo normal, que inclusive muchas mujeres sin tener ningún pasado bizarro podían sufrir de eso, es como una especie de liberación de la hormona adrenalina en exceso, es a lo que uno llamaría "Una mujer muy sentimental". Volvió a reírse en su cara después de eso.

Hace ya mucho que no le pasaba, el ultimo descontrol hormonal como le gustaba llamarlo en secreto, había sido cuando su madre le informo que se iría con su esposo lejos, esa noche no pudo dormir, su cuerpo entero tembló con fuerza, su corazón palpito más rápido de lo normal y las lágrimas rodaron de sus bellos ojos, ella realmente se sintió liberada y tranquila desde que supo eso, fue como, una liberación más, el no tener que seguir ocultando todos sus temores, todas sus extrañas costumbres o porque desaparecía cada tarde de los viernes, su madre nunca supo que visitaba un médico especialista en casos de violación. Bueno ella nunca supo que visitaba un médico de algo, realmente. Ese era el tipo de relación que tenía con ella, que tiene.

-Bésame –susurra, su voz sale cansada, el moreno se impresiona, ella se voltea quedando frente con frente a él- Bésame.

-Pequeña porque…-mira fijamente el azul cielo de sus ojos, al ver el sentimiento de afecto en ellos, no puede contenerse, se acerca, acaricia sus mejillas y la besa. La besa entregándole su alma, su vida, su amor. Y sí es optimista, casi sintió que ella también lo entrego todo en ese momento. En ese beso.

.

.

-Espera, no tan duro –susurra con la voz entrecortada.

-Lo siento -le gruñe preso del deseo, se aleja un poco y deja que ella se tranquilice, cuando ve que su pecho sube y baja a un ritmo normal, vuelve al ataque, recostados en el sofá de la sala, se besan con fervor, mordiéndose, riendo, jugueteando con el otro.

No pueden quitarse las manos de encima, habían pasado menos de trece horas desde que se vieron, pero en cuanto llego la tarde del lunes, el moreno tuvo que salir pitando de la oficina y correr a los brazos de su pecaminosa rubia, apenas si saludo a su hijo, cuando ya estaba sobre ella en el sofá, devorándola.

Besos al principio, dulces, tiernos, castos y sobre todo cuidadosos pasaron a convertirse en escenas de pasión y fuego, entre jadeos el trabajado y musculoso cuerpo del moreno comenzó a prenderse de nuevo, sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer para no romper con los besos, alza su cadera, alejando así su notoria erección de ella, pero otra vez en sorprendido, las piernas de la rubia lo encierran, lo aprietan y lo apegan a su coño, solo que esta vez no hay sorpresa, no hay miedo, ella inconscientemente se frota contra él, haciéndolo perder el control. Ella realmente no debió haberle hecho eso a un hombre que la ama y desea carnalmente.

No se contuvo, no pudo detenerse, nadie podía culparlo por lo que hizo a continuación, moviendo sus caderas simulando el acto del sexo, comenzó a restregarse con fuerza sobre el eje de ella, haciendo que suelte suspiros y jadeos, la mira deleitándose con el bello sonrojo que adornan sus mejillas, continua meciéndose, más fuerte cada vez, no pasa mucho rato hasta ver como ella comienza a tensarse y alza sus caderas liberándose. Pero eso no fue suficiente, podía olerla, podía sentir su aroma en el aire.

Se acomoda entre sus piernas alejando su miembro de ella –aún sigue muy duro- pero de verdad necesita comprobar si sabe tan bien como huele, baja con fuerza el diminuto short que está usando jalando a su vez las bragas rosa que lleva, ese dulce y tierno color solo logra encenderlo más. La deja sin nada en la parte baja, ella está despertando de su orgasmo cuando siente el frio en la zona baja, cuando intenta ver que está haciendo el moreno solo su nombre se escapa de sus labios.

-¡Darien!

Jadea, se muerde el labio, se retuerce, siente la humedad, suavidad y el movimiento del moreno sobre su centro, se sonroja aún más, quiere detenerlo, el pudor que la invade quiere ganar, pero la pasión, el deseo, la necesidad de que él continúe con su labor la detiene, jadea aún más fuerte, para él eso es un indicio claro que de que lo está haciendo bien, no para, respira sobre ella provocando que al soltar el aire, este golpee contra el botón de placer de ella, hunde su lengua en su estrecha cavidad, otra vez, lo está sintiendo, sus paredes se contraen su cuerpo se entumece por completo y entonces, su mente se vuelve nada. Se corre con fuerza, dándole el más delicioso y dulce néctar que el podría desear.

Ella queda laxa sobre el sofá, jadeando, respirando con la boca, sonrojada y relajada, él por su parte se aleja de ella, su polla palpita en su encierro, casi gritándole que lo libere, mira esa zona húmeda y lista para él, sabe que solo es cosa de bajarse la bragueta y hundirse en ella. La mira, se ve tan hermosa en ese estado, su pene le suplica su propia liberación, pero sabe que no puede, su mente y su cuerpo comienzan una lucha desmedida, sabe que si se queda un minuto más perderá contra el fuerte y vehemente deseo que corre por sus venas, se levanta azorado, vuelve a probar el sabor de sus labios y prácticamente huye del lugar, dejándola allí.

.

.

No puede dormir, da vueltas una y otra vez, su cuerpo aun quema, gruñe entre dientes. Aun no entiende cómo es posible que el moreno la dejara así, con el cuerpo temblando y esperando un verdadero orgasmo, de solo imaginárselo dentro de ella, ya hacía que se volviera a encender, porque si el paquete era igual de grande como se sentía, ya se imaginaba la satisfacción que se llevaría en la cama, o en el sofá o donde sea que terminen la próxima vez.

Su imaginación nunca antes había estado tan viva y colorida, gruñe de nuevo, luego gimotea, él moreno aún podría estar provocando en ella orgasmos, estaba convencida de que el hombre era un animal en la cama, de esos que una vez liberas no hay quien los controle, una bestia. Una bestia que ya tenía donde desfogarse, vuelve a gimotear, la hace sentir una descarda, una provocadora, una _feme fatale_. Y nadie podía nunca culparla de haberse sentido así antes, mira el techo, es cierto, es la primera vez que anhela los brazos de un hombre, después de él. Aquel hombre al que se entregó una sola noche, y del cual nunca le dijo a nadie. Nadie podía saber quién era él. Tampoco no podía nunca confesárselo al moreno, era su secreto mejor guardado, ni su psiquiatra y amigo lo sabía, porque esa noche había sido un sueño y pesadilla al mismo tiempo.

-Estereotipos –susurra contra la almohada, una vez charlando con Ryuto, le había mentido diciendo que se acostaba ocasionalmente con chicos muy monos que conocía en las discotecas, ella había sido muy buena actriz, él realmente le había creído y dicho que el asunto estaba bien, que haber sido abusada de joven, no le impedía disfrutar como cualquiera del acto sexual.

Había leído cantidad de libros donde explicaban los síntomas y comportamiento de una persona que había sido violada, y se odiaba por eso, ella entraba en el perfil en cada línea, gruñe enfadada, y para la única vez que quiere que el asunto termine como debe terminar el hombre en cuestión huye, luego de besarla allí.

-Me hizo "eso" y luego se fue, ¿Cómo puede dejar a una mujer en ese estado? –Se pregunta bostezando- ¿Cómo pudo dejar a la mujer que dice amar, deseándolo? Es un tipo demasiado raro.

Cierra por completo sus ojos y se duerme, soltando un suspiro de dicha y calma, su cuerpo esta tan placido y sosiego, que por primera vez en años duerme de verdad. Sin inquietarse por nada, sin moverse alarmada, sin sudar por el miedo, solo respira y sonríe de vez en cuando. Es la primera vez en años que realmente descansa y descansa sin ningún miedo que invade su mente, ni recuerdos.

Es la primera vez desde que tiene memoria que no sufre una pesadilla, al día siguiente no vomitara, ni se levantara muerta de miedo. Despertara sonriendo y deseando ver al atractivo moreno en su casa, junto a ella, besándola y amándola. Porque solo él había encendido ese fuego que creía extinto en ella.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Nota de Autora:

Siento que esta es la primera vez que casi llego a cumplir la promesa de publicarlo antes del estreno.

Bueno mis niñas, ahhhhh-suspiro- emociones, emociones, lo cierto es que he quedado un poco agotada con este capitulo...Las emociones de Serena, van de un punto a o otro, espero que haya llegado los sentimientos que queria expresar.

Se que muchas os habreis quedado de piedra leyendo..."esas cosas"...diciendo, esta chica esta loca...como hizo que hicieran eso?...XD Parece pronto? Mientras iba escribiendo simplemente surgio, y lo cierto es que creo que ya era el momento de pasar a ese tipo de accion, uhhh como decirles esto...uhhh bueno lo suelto asi: Chicas antes de que Serena siente "amor" por Darien, primero sentira deseo...por favor entendamosla! Han visto al tipo? o aun peor, pobrecita ella, no ha sabido aprovechar de su juventud...no es que este vieja pero...XD jajajaajaja vale, vale es porque es Darien, en la sipnosis me parece que puse que habria esto...^^

Mi querido y pobrecito Darien tuvo que salir corriendo, con las ganas que se llevaba en ese momento. Pero de verdad si lo hubiera dejado dos minutos más alli, bueno...tendria que estar pensando o más bien buscando por internet ropa para bebe XD

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy! Despues de ver el capitulo de SMC, ha disfrutar un poquito mas de un Darien! ^^

Para toda persona nueva que lea mi fic, y quiera dejarme un reviews le agardeceria mucho que utilizara un seudonimo, muchas gracias.

Gracias por tenerme paciencia.

Los espero en el siguiente capitulo. ...(Porque eso me sonó a programa de televisión?)

.

_Reviews:_

luxy1985 : Muchas gracias por tus elogios, sí las veces que he tenido mascota, tambien se vuelve mi filosofia dejarlos engordar y ser felices, jajajaja Lo del amor...ahhh eso es tan complicado, el capitulo de hoy lo centre un poco en eso, y aunque quedamos en las mismas XD creo que he podido establecer al menos algo con respecto a Serena. A muchas la ardilla -Kou- les esta dando miedo jajajajaja no dijo que no hara nada malo, pero me alegra leer que os preocupais por ese afeminado, realmente a mi no me preocupa mucho...bueno eso tambien se debe a que se como terminara el tipo XDD Lo de que lo aplaste un piano me lo pensare. ^^ Muchas gracias por leerme, espero que el capitulo de hoy te haya gustado.

princessqueen: See ya sabemos como es el afeminado, XD y sí, aqui no existira ninguna duda por parte de Serena en ese estilo, a ella realmente no le gusta y punto. Buenooo en el anterior besos! y ahora que tal eh eh -alzando las cejas- ¿Qué te parecio los avances de este par?

flor. : jojojojo en conclusion mi Darien es perfecto...neeee jajajaja el ya es lindo XD Pasito a pasito, la historia es larga...solo puedo decir eso. Pero al final lo conseguira! ^^

anonimo: Hola cariñ , no eres la unica que quiere saber quien fue el desgraciado, pero sinceramente para llegar a eso aun falta mucho por recorrer, los capitulos, uhhh realmente no se, pero sera largo, para mi The Obsessed Daemon, es como un proyecto, la historia no puede correr mucho, porque en ese caso no llegarian los sentimientos, ni los cambios de Serena, su transicion es larga, dolorosa y dificil, digamos que es bipolar y un dia puede decirle te quiero -a Darein- y al siguiente alejarlo. Lo de ponerlo en cursiva o algo..uhhhh realmente no puedo ponerle en cursiva porque asi ya pongo los pensamientos de ellos...ademas me gusta ponerle asi para que se confunda con la realidad, que es realmente lo que le pasa a ella. Actualizo dos capitulos por mes...mi horario no me permite más, lo siento. Muchas gracias por tus animos! Espero que te haya gustado el cap de hoy, por cierto podrias ponerte un seudonimo o algo, es que asi, puedo saber si eres una chica o un chico, sobre todo porque me gusta responder los comentarios al menos a un nombre, te lo agradeceria mucho! ^^

Nora: Más adelante sabran quien fue ese infeliz, no te preocupes yo tambien lo odio, pero ya pagara, XD Brownie tambien pueda ayudar en algo en ese momento, aunque claro para entonces el ya sera enorme. ...Lo del Darien violento...uhhhhh...esa parte aun no sale, pero saldra, pero anticipo es "violento" pero jamas, jamas con Serena. Ahora el se esta controlando...la ardilla -Kou- pagara caro XD

yssareyes48: Muchas gracias, me emociona saber que te gusta como va la historia, sí, ya sabemos como es la ardilla -Kou- de molesta, pero ya la eliminare cof cof digo ya la sacare de algun de aqui XD jajajajaja tu lo has dicho, el amor, el amor...

Flakis: uhhh tu comentario me ha dejado intrigada a mi...tu piensas que es el padrastro?...Bueno es una teoria...XD jajjaajaja shuuu no digas nadas! ;). Ohh eres la segunda persona que me comenta sobre el castaño que la estaba viendo...no desespereis ya saldra mas adelante! ^^ . No, si la ardilla -Kou- entendiera que no tiene oportunidad alguna, no existiria XD jajajajaaja pero ya se como acabara el, muchas gracias por leerme! Espero que te haya gustado el cap de hoy.

Zagala Black: Gracias por leerme, me emociona saber que te gusta mi historia. Serena lo superara ;), tu tranquila! Que para ese le he puesto al hermoso de Darien. ^^


	8. Capitulo VII

.

.

.

Capítulo VII

.

Estrategia #3: _Matar con un cuchillo prestado_

_._

_Besos, miedo y visitas inesperadas._

-¡Vamos Jed no seas así, acompáñame a la joyería, que te cuesta! –gruñe, en vez de sonar a petición o a un favor, suena a una orden.

-Estoy ocupado Darien, te recuerdo que en esta compañía alguien debe trabajar y ya que el dueño no se digna ni a encender su ordenador, al menos el contable debe hacerlo –dice sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla, mientras teclea con gran velocidad.

-Por un día la empresa no se vendrá abajo, además solo serán unas horas –se cruza de brazos enfadado, el rubio alza la mirada y ve directamente la tempestad del océano en sus ojos. Suelta un suspiro.

-¿No puedes pedírselo a Michiru? –pregunta intentando zafarse de la salida de compras.

-Ella no está ahora en la ciudad, tuvo que ir a su pueblo natal a visitar a unos parientes – gruñe al ver como su amigo, vuelve a concentrarse en su trabajo sin esperar la respuesta.

-¿Tú madre?

-Jedite quiero darle un regalo, no provocar que mi madre se ponga de casamentera –suelta un bufido.

-Cierto, sí le dices, ella comenzara a organizar tu boda –exhala- ¿Qué tal a tu padre?

-Jedite, el hombre se la pasaría molestándome, además seguramente me diría que puedo regalarle alguna joya de la familia y no es que no quiera –se pasa su mano derecha por sus azabaches cabellos desordenándolos- Pero quiero obsequiarle algo de mi propio esfuerzo, algo mío, algo que sea nuestro, no que venga de generaciones y a saber cuántas mujeres se lo habrán puesto.

-Supongo, ¿Qué tal a Jack?, Él tiene buen gusto con las joyas –sonríe irónicamente.

-No, Jack intentaría quitármela y contigo diciendo que es hermosa tengo más que suficiente –gruñe enfadado cuando escucha la risa entre dientes del rubio.

-Y puede que lo consiga –lo mira- Y tú sabes porque –le sonríe más abiertamente, el moreno solo gruñe más fuerte.

-Jedite, de verdad necesito una opinión, quiero comprarle algo lindo y significativo pero que al mismo tiempo no trasmita desesperación –medio grita.

-Dar, llevan doce días hablando, y ya vas a comprarle una alhaja, estoy seguro que ella captara el mensaje aunque le compres algo simple.

-¡Jedite si no vas conmigo, terminare comprando un anillo de compromiso!

El rubio abre la boca sorprendido al escucharlo gritar y ver la desesperación en su rostro, traga grueso y apaga su ordenador, agarra su chaqueta y camina hacia la puerta.

-Solo será una cadena Darien, no dejare que compres algo como eso, la vas a asustar –dice frunciendo el ceño, el pelinegro lo sigue sonriendo- ¿Te das cuenta de que eres el dueño de todo esto, verdad? –Él pelinegro asiente sonriendo mientras abordan el ascensor- ¿También te das cuenta que soy el jefe de economía, verdad?

-Por supuesto, yo te contrate.

-Entonces sabrás que no puedes ir por allí pidiendo y sacando a tus empleados de sus puestos de trabajo simplemente para que te acompañen a ser compras para tú novia.

-Aún no es mi novia –dice y mira el suelo, ocultando intencionalmente su mirada, sabe que para llegar a ese honor, tendrá que recorrer un largo camino.

-Lo sé, lo sé, cuándo se convierta en tu chica oficialmente, seguro que toda la compañía se va a enterar –se ríe mientras salen al aparcamiento, se sienta en el lado del copiloto viendo distraídamente como el pelinegro se coloca el cinturón y procede a encender el motor.

El rubio se recuesta relajándose en el asiento, mira hacia el exterior viendo los diferentes edificios que envuelven al imperio Chiba, por el espejo retrovisor ve como dejan atrás la inmensa empresa, mira de soslayo de nuevo al moreno, entrecierra sus ojos recordando vagamente como habían comenzado, llegando a su memoria que al principio su mejor amigo no tenía grandes ambiciones, nunca había querido hacer de su vida una empresa, pero…

Entonces la conoció a ella y cambio, comenzó a trabajar como un loco, pasaba más de diez horas al día en la oficina, sonríe fugazmente, comenzaron sencillamente con una oficina pequeña, eran apenas cinco personas trabajando por ese sueño en común y entonces, él moreno decidió que en un futuro quería darle lo mejor a esa persona, a su hermoso ángel, a su inspiración, su fuerza. Vuelve a ver hacia fuera, se siente preocupado, ¿Cómo no estarlo?, su amigo se había lanzado de cabeza a ese mar desconocido para él. ¿Y si la muchacha no le correspondía?, no quería ser testigo de cómo se rompería el pelinegro, de verdad no quería volver a ver eso, tener que volver a recoger los pedazos.

-¿Jed vas a bajar algún día? ¡No me hago más joven, sabes! –El oji azul se sobresalta al sentir el golpe en la ventanilla, mueve repetidamente su cabeza y baja del coche, siguiendo al pelinegro que lo ve confuso- ¿Qué te paso? Estabas allí perdido en ti mismo.

-No me pasa nada –sonríe- Solo estaba pensando en que excusa pondrás para darle el regalo –miente sin reparos.

-Bueno hoy cumplimos un "año" –hace comillas con sus dedos en el aire- De conocernos.

-¿Qué? –pregunta sin entender, mientras abordan el ascensor y él mismo se encarga de darle al último piso.

-Es una forma que tenemos de medir nuestro tiempo juntos, cada día significa un año –dice sonriendo infantilmente, el rubio se deja caer de lado, golpeando el lado lateral de la cabeza.

-Ustedes dos están hechos el uno para el otro –murmura.

-Lo sé, es el destino –estira suavemente sus labios, el rubio al ver la sonrisa más tierna que ha visto en su vida se queda en blanco, casi se queda encerrado en el ascensor cuando llegaron al piso correspondiente. Entran directamente a la zona de joyería, el pelinegro inclina levemente su rostro leyendo entre dientes los diferentes nombres de marcas. Jedite al ver su dilema elige una marca por él.

-Tous –dice el rubio pero es detenido por el moreno.

-A ella no le gusta esa marca.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? A todas las mujeres les gusta Tous –frunce el ceño perplejo.

-Ella dice que no piensa llevar nunca algo de esa marca, porque no quiere ir por las calles llevando una marca que se llama "Todos" y que de paso pone osos en todas partes –dice irónico.

-¿Qué? –pregunta aún más confundido que antes.

-Eso dijo ella y cito textualmente: No pienso ponerme su marca para promocionarla, aparte de pagar el dineral que cuesta, ¿Encima tengo que promocionarlo? ¡Que se vallan al caño! –se encoge de hombros, ambos hombres se miran unos segundos y entonces estallan en carcajadas.

-Supongo que tiene razón.

-Lo sé, aunque a mi madre no le hará gracia cuando la escuche decir eso –se ríe entre dientes.

-¿Tú crees que ella se lo diga sin más?

-Ya lo creo que sí y entonces mi madre se sentirá un poco tonta –sonríe más acercándose a una vitrina donde muestran unos exquisitos pendientes de oro y plata con incrustaciones de piedras.

-Tú madre ama Tous –se ríe siguiéndole- Por cierto, ¿Cómo supiste que no le gusta? ¿No me digas que le dijiste que le comprarías algo?

-Claro que no –frunce el ceño viéndolo con enojo- Cuando salimos el sábado, vimos de casualidad a una mujer que llevaba un juego de esa marca.

-Ya veo –murmura bajo- ¿Y tienes una idea más o menos de lo que quieres?

-Esto sonara muy trillado, pero quiero que el colgante tenga forma de corazón.

-Vale, le vas a entregar tu corazón, es eso lo que significa, me imagino –suspira negando con la cabeza.

-Jed sabes que la amo y…-se muerde el labio inferior, sabe que debe morderse la lengua, de su boca jamás saldrá el secreto de su niña- Solo quiero darle algo tierno y que ella no lo vea como algo pretencioso de mi parte.

-Ahh estas preocupado porque piense que solo quieres llevártela a la cama- dice consiguiendo un golpe en su hombro derecho, después de eso lo mueve tratando de apaciguar el dolor- ¿Si no es eso, porque estas tan preocupado?

-Digamos simplemente que no es mujer de compromisos –dice escueto y gruñendo.

-¿Es alérgica a las relaciones serias?

-Algo así.

-La tienes buena amigo –el pelinegro estuvo muy de acuerdo, aunque el verdadero motivo no era ese, o al menos no del todo.

Ambos se acercaron a la vitrina de su izquierda, viendo minuciosamente las hermosa joyas, todas relucen exquisitamente, pero solo hay en su mayoría collares que se ven demasiado serios o estrafalarios, el moreno suspira y avanza a la siguiente marca, veinte minutos después, el pelinegro quería comenzar a treparse por las paredes, habían visto cantidad de joyas y habían pasado de ser demasiado extravagantes a demasiado simples, gruño cabreado.

-Esto se está complicando, no creí que hubiera tanta variedad en colgantes –dice el rubio viendo el ceño marcado de su amigo.

-Necesito esa maldita cadena para hoy, es increíble que ya no hagan cadenas sencillas, tiernas y delicadas –se acerca a otra vitrina ya sin ganas- Estoy seguro que entre las alhajas de la casa, vi una cadena muy sencilla pero hermosa.

-Me imagino, tu familia tiene buen gusto en estas cosas, he visto los obsequios que le hace tu padre a tu madre en los aniversarios, él realmente se luce así mismo cada año.

-Lo sé, por eso no quería pedirle ayuda a él, sería como firmar mi sentencia de muerte. Quiero mucho a mi padre, pero se pone muy latoso cuando algo le sale bien.

-Me recuerda mucho a alguien que yo conozco muy bien –se ganó otro golpe en el brazo- ¿Porque me golpeas? Yo nunca dije que eras tú.

-¿Y de quien hablabas sí, no? –gruñe.

-Estas un poco paranoico Darien- respira hondo- Deberías relajarte Maxwell te saldrán arrugas –volvió a recibir otro golpe.

-No me llames eso –le gruñe, mirándole de reojo.

-¡¿Porque? Es tu nombre! –se ríe entre dientes al ver el leve sonrojo en los pómulos de su amigo.

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que mi madre sea una fanática de la Niñera! –le chilla, llamando la atención de la dependienta, que lo mira sorprendida, el moreno al ver su expresión le sonríe coqueto provocando en ella un sonrojo y que desviase la mirada, el moreno vuelve a mirar a su acompañante, regalándole una mirada asesina.

-Es bonito ver, como te sigues saliendo con la tuya haciendo uso de la mirada angelical –se cruza de brazos- ¿Haces lo mismo cuando la tienes a ella a tu lado? Yo creo que no.

-Jedite de verdad estás incordiándome, se puede saber, ¿Porque estas molestándome tanto?

-Es divertido –sonríe abiertamente, para él, no existe nada mejor que ver a su amigo rabiar y es que, provocar a Darien Chiba solo tomaba cinco segundos.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo caballeros? –la joven que antes había sido testigo de la perdida de estribos del moreno, se acercó valientemente a ofrecer "todo" tipo de servicios.

-Estamos buscando un collar –dice el rubio sonriéndole de lado. Todo un mujeriego.

-Claro, ¿Algo en especial? –pregunta de nuevo fijando toda su atención en el pelinegro, Jedite se da cuenta enseguida de sus intenciones.

-Sí, quiero dijes que sean sencillos pero no simples –dice viéndola directamente a la cara, el moreno de verdad quiere encontrar cuanto antes el obsequio ideal. La joven castaña asiente y se aleja del mostrador para buscar todas las cadenas que tengan con ese estilo, dejando solos a los hombres.

-Ella quiere contigo –dice en forma de sentencia.

-No me interesa.

-¿Te diste cuenta? –pregunta sorprendido viéndole a los ojos.

-Fue muy obvia.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?

-Yo –se señala a sí mismo, sonriendo burlonamente- Nada. Ella misma se dará cuenta de que ya estoy pillado.

El rubio asiente y a los pocos segundos la mujer regresa con toda una colección de gemas hermosas, el moreno abre ligeramente sus ojos al ver una cadena de oro blanco con un dije tierno, lo coge con su largos dedos y deja caer la cadena, haciendo relucir el adorno con la luz del establecimiento, sonríe de oreja a oreja, le gusta, sencillamente le gusta.

-Es bonito, pero –se detiene mirando atentamente la forma- Se ve un poco infantil, ¿Estás seguro que es ese?

-A ella definitivamente le va a encantar –sonríe de nuevo- Estoy seguro.

La pálida mujer frunce el ceño, al ver el rostro entusiasmado del atractivo hombre frente a ella, sus labios forman una línea recta al darse cuenta de que el tipo ya tiene una novia, hace una mueca y se regaña a si misma por pensar que un hombre tan guapo como él que tiene en frente, no podría no tener novia.

-Me llevo este –dice y lo aparta del resto.

-Esta cadena también se complementa con una pulsera señor –dice un poco cortante y saca del aparador de abajo otra colección pero esta solo de pulseras.

-¿Un brazalete? –pregunta medio dudoso, pero en cuanto reconoce al que hace juego con el dije que tiene en la mano, lo alza y los pone juntos, lado con lado, recuerda a la hermosa rubia y se la imagina luciendo ese juego de joyas, sabe que se vería simplemente esplendida.

-Vaya que lindo –murmura sarcástico el rubio.

Quince minutos después ambos abandonan el centro comercial, al ver la hora en su rolex, se da cuenta de que de verdad se les fue toda la mañana, en compensación por haberlo acompañado decide invitar a su amigo a comer.

..

...

..

Seis horas había trabajado sin parar, reconoció a regañadientes que lo que le dijo Jed era cierto, había descuidado su trabajo, la espalda le estaba doliendo horrores, aparca frente a la academia donde habían inscrito al cachorro, después de pagar por cinco días por una niñera para el animal, decidió que lo mejor era hacerlo "estudiar" un poco, convencer a la rubia no fue fácil, casi se puso a llorar diciendo que era un bebe para ser entrenado, y el día anterior cuando lo fueron a dejar los dos en la mañana, ella realmente lloró, el hombre que recibió al can miro petrificado a la rubia, él solo pudo sonreír quedadamente.

Ingreso al recinto y mostro una credencial para identificarse, todos los adiestradores del lugar andaban uniformados, lo que pone un poco nervioso al pelinegro, suelta un suspiro cuando ve que el profesor de Brownie trae consigo al animal. Unas cuantas palabras después y el animal es depositado en sus brazos, el pequeñajo al oler a su dueño se emociona y comienza a lamerle la cara, Darien solo ríe. Al llegar al coche lo sienta en el asiento del copiloto y le coloca el cinturón de seguridad –no quiera Dios que algo le pase a su primogénito…eso y que la rubia lo mate si su bebe sufre algún daño- rodea el coche y se sienta, pone enseguida el coche en marcha.

-Sabes pequeño, hoy voy a regalarle algo a mami –lo miro de reojo, viendo como el can estaba durmiéndose- Espero que no hagas eso en clases, me estas costando una pasta…No es que me falte dinero, pero…No cae del cielo, ¿Vale?

Se volteó del todo cuando se puso el semáforo en rojo, solo para encontrarse a un Brownie dormido, niega con la cabeza y sonríe, el animal de verdad se ve tierno de ese modo, su puente, ríe entre dientes al recordar ese pequeño detalle. Mientras se dirige a la casa de su ángel, pasa por una pastelería, entrecierra los ojos pensando si debería o no comprar un dulce, se muerde el labio inferior y piensa en el chocolate, su mayor adicción, después de la rubia por supuesto, gruñe alto y se da por vencido, un pastel de chocolate no le hará daño a nadie, ya quemaría las calorías en el gimnasio o de otra forma mas divertida.

Treinta minutos después baja del coche a un perezoso cachorro y en su mano libre un montón de bolsas llenas de comida, hace un puchero y se pregunta si se pasó con la comida, resopla y niega con el cabeza, _¡Lo hecho, hecho esta!_

Camina lentamente y cuando llega al portón pica, tres minutos después una cálida voz lo saluda, cuando sube al ascensor comienza a ponerse nervioso, ¿Ella aceptaría su regalo? ¿Y sí se asusta y le dice que se marche? Comienza a dudar, tal vez es demasiado pronto, agacha la mirada triste, sabe que es demasiado rápido, suspira con pesadumbre y sale del ascensor cuando las puertas se abren, el estuche que tiene en su gabardina comienza a pesar, como si fuera una inmensa piedra, una muy pesada y caliente, niega con la cabeza y decide mejor esperar.

-¿Qué te pasa? –esa voz lo devuelve al mundo terrenal, alza su hermoso rostro y ve como la pequeña y atractiva rubia lo observa meticulosamente, parece consternada, inclusive un poco preocupada.

-Nada, solo estoy un poco cansado por el trabajo –dice esperando que ella no note su verdadera pena.

-Ya veo, pasa –al decir esto se hace a un lado, él moreno entra sin decir nada y se va directo al salón, deja sobre la mesa de centro las compras y al cachorro a un lado suyo.

La rubia mira su rostro sin mostrar ninguna expresión, desvía levemente la mirada y traga saliva, rodea la mesa y se sienta en el otro extremo, alejada de él, coge a su pequeño bebe y lo abraza, pica –pica mucho- se sorprende a si misma cuando siente esa conocida picazón en sus ojos, aparta la mirada y parpadea para evitar así las lágrimas. _Él se ha cansado, ya no quiere estar aquí_, piensa con amargura.

-Traje un pastel de chocola…

-Deberías marcharte –dice con la voz más fría que puede dar.

El silencio que sigue a continuación es cortante, como hielo, él pelinegro cierra sus labios y agacha la mirada, ambos no buscan verse, no pueden, y se lamentan por ello en secreto, el sábado había experimentado una felicidad momentánea, ella era consciente de eso, siempre había tenido nomas de ese tipo de alegría, pasajera, efímera, fugaz, nunca eterna, ella realmente no recordaba haber sido feliz nunca. _¡Que patética!_ Chilla dentro suyo.

-Lo siento –escucha el suave susurro de esa voz masculina, que había comenzado a meterse en su piel.

-No, está bien –carraspea para aclararse la garganta- Esto era algo que ya se veía venir.

El moreno frunce el ceño y la mira sin comprender del todo a que se refiere ella, entonces recordó el día anterior. Aquella tarde donde sin proponérselo la había tocado, sinceramente había estado ignorando ese detalle, cierra sus ojos con fuerza, sabía que no debía tocarla, no de la forma en la que lo había hecho. _¡Maldita sea, meterle mano no fue algo brillante por mi parte!_

-Pequeña yo de verdad lo siento –su voz se volvió una súplica- Prometo que no volveré a propasarme, juro que no lo hice pensando que podía llegar a mas, ni siquiera estaba pensando, pero te sentías tan suave y caliente debajo de mí y yo…

Se calló al ver la cara de sorpresa de la rubia, con sus labios entreabiertos y los ojos viéndolo como si fuera un fantasma, ella le miro con confusión.

-¿Estas disculpándote por lo de ayer? –pregunta con la voz temblando.

-Sé que hice mal, yo…-ahora era el turno de él de poner cara de consternación, ella está riendo.

-Es la primera vez que veo a un hombre disculpándose por llegar a segunda base.

-¡Yo hice mucho más que llegar a segunda base! –exclama.

La rubia se tapa su boca, ocultando la inmensa sonrisa que forman sus labios, le mira de nuevo y la risa vuelve con más fuerza, él moreno de verdad se ve adorable.

-¿No estas enfada por lo que te hice ayer? –pregunta preocupado, con disimulo mete su mano en el bolsillo y palpa el estuche.

-Lo dices como si me hubieras violado Darien, tranquilízate –se sigue riendo.

El pelinegro palidece un poco al escucharla reír y decir una palabra como esa con tanta naturalidad, es como si no hubiera pasado, como si….como no se dio cuenta antes, sus hombros se relajan, había sido un idiota, claro que su pasado aun la mantenía encerrada en un caparazón, pero también era cierto que ella había continuado con su vida, frunce levemente su entrecejo, _¿Acaso ella lo está superando del todo?_

-¿Entonces porque me pediste que me marchara?

-Eso…-su risa se detiene, se muerde con fuerza el labio inferior, provocando en el atractivo moreno otra vez la clase de sentimientos del día anterior.

-¿Qué ocurre mi amor? –se acerca a ella, la rubia al sentirlo moverse se sonroja, así había comenzado la otra vez, el acercándose para decirle algo y….rojo escarlata cubre sus mejillas, él realmente no estuvo en segunda base, tal vez tercera, pero segunda definitivamente no.

-Te veías muy raro allá fuera –se vuelve a morder su labio, mira de reojo la entrepierna del moreno y su corazón se acelera al notar como el bulto ha comenzado a formarse, el calor comienza a recorrer su cuerpo- Creí que estabas cansado de mí –susurra tan bajo que el pelinegro aprovecha para acercarse a ella, Brownie se baja de los brazos de su madre y busca su almohadón para dormir, dejando completamente sin protección a su madre. Una protección que ella no parece necesitar, ni querer.

-Yo jamás me cansare de ti pequeña –susurra con la voz ronca, llena de deseo, ella se gira levemente y mira su barbilla, una sombra de bello está formándose, traga saliva, se pregunta que se sentirá tener es parte de su piel sobre la suya. Él alza su rostro y sin previo aviso invade su boca, su lengua se enrosca con la de ella, saboreándola, succionando, sus manos viajan a la parte baja de su espalda, se posiciona allí, su otra mano en su rostro la acaricia suavemente, ella jadea y se voltea por completo, la pasión recorre cada fibra de su ser, se posiciona y deja que el moreno se coloque sobre ella más cómodamente, pegando su dura erección contra el delicado y tierno centro de ella, con fuerza golpea su centro, ella jadea, sigue besándola.

-Espera –se detiene, al darse cuenta que fue muy brusco, la mira- Pequeña, ¿Te molesta esto?

-No –niega con la cabeza mientras responde, tiene los ojos cerrados y la respiración entrecortada, alza su cadera pegándola a la del guapo hombre, sus esbeltas piernas envuelven su cintura y lo aprieta con fuerza, el gruñe y vuelve a comenzar.

Entierra su lengua en su boca, gozando del sabor de ella, mueve sus caderas sobre la tela, la fricción lo vuelve loco, escucharla jadear, suspirar y gemir lo pone más duro, si es posible, un sueño, siente que debe estar soñando, pero el pensamiento se hace nada cuando padece de las caricias de ella en su espalda, la siente tocándolo, bajando más, llegando a sus glúteos, apretándolos pegándolo más a ella, siente que va a correrse, es demasiado, le gruñe, ella suspira, vuelve a besarla, sus manos siguen recorriéndola, se cuelan entre la ropa, aprieta su seno derecho, su otra mano cubre su redondo y firme trasero, ella sigue su compas, ambos se mueven al mismo ritmo, quiere probarla, necesita probar otra vez de su néctar, pero deja ese deseo cuando la siente tensarse debajo suyo, provocando en él que su semilla también se riegue.

Sudando pega su frente a la de ella, cierra sus ojos, lo habían hecho otra vez; traga saliva, desde el sábado que habían comenzado a besarse algo había parecido poseerlos, en él no lo sorprendía pero que ella respondiera de esa forma estaba volviéndolo loco.

-Terminaremos dándole hermanitos más pronto de lo esperado a Brownie –susurra en su oído, mordisqueándola, ella ronronea de placer- Vamos gatita, no hagas eso, déjame que me recupere.

-¿No estás incomodo? –dice bajo, soltando suspiros, él aún sigue besando su cuello.

-Ayer sí estaba incomodo –dice alzándose con la ayuda de sus brazos, formando una encerrona para ella.

-¿Ayer? –Pregunta media perdida, parpadea con rapidez y enfoca la mirada en él, entonces recuerda- Cierto, ayer prácticamente te fuiste corriendo.

-Era correr o arrancarte la ropa –dice viéndola con intensidad, el par de gemas brillan mostrando un mar profundo y apasionado. Esa potencia provoca un retorcijón en el vientre bajo de la rubia, sin darse cuenta vuelve a alzar sus caderas hacia las de él, él moreno al notar el entusiasmo de su hermosa niña, gruñe y comienza de nuevo a devorarla.

El calor vuelve, se mordisquean los labios, jadean al mismo tiempo, ella suspira, él gruñe como un animal en celo, siente como su miembro comienza a despertarse de nuevo, la rubia también puede notarlo, sus manos curiosas se posicionan en la nuca del moreno, acarician en esa zona y sus ojos se dilatan eufóricos al ver el temblor que provocan sus caricias sobre el pelinegro, observa como cierra sus ojos fuertemente y se eleva un poco, alejando su rostro de ella, no le importa, sigue tocándole, mete su pequeña y delicada mano por debajo de la camisa palpando el duro y caliente abdomen de su hombre, se emociona más, al ver como él se muerde su labio inferior, reprimiendo un gruñido, entonces es el turno de ella de jadear al sentir un certero embate en su palpitante centro, un jadeo se escapa de sus labios, él ha comenzado a moverse de nuevo, meciendo sus caderas, simulando así el acto del amor.

El vuelve a bajar, busca sus labios, ella se lo permite, una guerra de lenguas se desata, no pueden escuchar que el pequeño Brownie está ladrando como loco, ellos continúan moviéndose de nuevo en ese baile erótico, la sala vuelve a llenarse de ese olor almizcle, el can sigue ladrando alejándose de ellos, la pareja envuelta en su mundo sigue balanceándose sintiendo próximo el orgasmo, ambos lo saben, comienzan a tensarse más, su respiración es cada vez más errática y es inminente cuando ella se alza, curveando su espalda, él la sigue en ese mundo de éxtasis por segunda vez.

-Joder –jadea- Me terminaras matando gatita.

-Uh, uh –suspira. Él moreno se recuesta y abre su boca, tragando grandes bocanadas de aire, ella cierra sus ojos, siente todo su cuerpo laxo, ahora entiende porque todo el mundo buscaba tener sexo continuamente.

Poco a poco los sentidos de ambos volvieron y solo entonces pudieron prestar atención a los ladridos frenéticos de su cachorro, ambos lo miraron sin comprender, el animal estaba cerca de la puerta, Brownie seguía aullando con ese ladrido de bebe, el moreno se enderezo.

-¿Qué ocurre enano? –se paró, la rubia también se incorporó con él. Solo en ese momento el pelinegro noto la incomodidad de su ropa, miro directo a su entrepierna para ver como su semen había traspasado la tela, suelta un suspiro y la mira a ella, que también había notado el problema, pero decidió que el escándalo que estaba formando su bebe era más importante por lo que se levantó, para comprobar que le ocurría.

El cachorro volvió a ladrar y entonces ambos adultos escucharon el timbre de la puerta, la rubia se acercó y al ver por la mirilla quienes eran, sonrió contenta, giro la manija sin percatarse de la cara de sorpresa del moreno y sin alcanzar a escuchar el grito que dio.

-Espera no…-demasiado tarde, la rubia había abierto la puerta de par en par, mostrándose tal cual en todo su esplendor.

-Sere…-gritaron las tres al unísono pero se callaron al ver el aspecto de la rubia, abren sus bocas impactadas y se percatan de la presencia de un intruso, ven aún muy atractivo moreno, sin quererlo desvían sus miradas hacia esa zona, él al darse cuenta intenta inútilmente cubrir ese sector, ellas ya habían calado lo que había pasado.

-Chicas no esperaba verlas aquí –ellas entran con prisa y cierran la puerta, la rubia las mira contrariada.

-¿Serena tienes algo de ropa que prestarle para que se ponga? –pregunta la morena.

-¿Rei de que hablas? –pregunta aún más confundida, hasta que escucha un carraspeo proveniente de la parte trasera, palidece, había olvidado momentáneamente lo que habían hecho y el estado en él que habían terminado, gira su rostro para verse en el espejo que había en la entrada, ahoga un grito al ver su aspecto. Despeinada, acalorada, con los labios rojos y un brillo especial en sus ojos; se gira para ver al moreno y su estado no es mejor que el suyo, pero él tiene un problemilla en su ingle.

-Mierda –susurra. Se aleja de ellas y agarra del brazo al moreno arrastrándolo con ella hacia su habitación.

-Ahh –escucha como él suspira- Tal vez deba irme.

-¿Te quieres ir? –pregunta volteándose, había estado peinándose para arreglar su aspecto.

-No, no quiero pero…-señalo su muslo, ella asintió y después de hacerse una coleta, comenzó a rebuscar en su armario, sonríe satisfecha cuando saca dos prendas de ropa.

-Utiliza el baño y cámbiate –le entrego unos pantalones y un bóxer en su empaque, el frunce el ceño.

-¿Porque tienes ropa de hombre? –pregunta un poco celoso.

-Tengo amigos varones, que creen que como vivo sola, pueden venir tomar y quedarse dormidos por allí, algunas veces vomitan y después no tienen como irse, esos son nuevos –le dice.

-Vale –murmura no muy contento, se mete en el baño.

-Puedes usar la toalla que hay en la puerta –medio grita.

-¡Chicos apúrense, los muchachos están por llegar! –escuchan el grito de la castaña.

-¡¿Qué?! –chilla la rubia.

-¡Sí, están comprando algo y vienen al tiro, ya sabes como son, nosotras estamos…uhh….arreglando la sala, pero apúrense!

-Oh mierda Darien date prisa –medio chilla, sin querer entrar en el baño, una cosa es dejar que él se restriegue sobre ella y así se liberen ambos (muchos años de frustración sexual) pero otra muy distinta era verlo en todo su esplendor.

-¿Porque, cuál es el problema? –dice desde la regadera.

-Los chicos son unos locos posesivos de mierda, si saben lo que hicimos te van a castrar, venga date prisa.

-¿Desde cuando tienes que rendirles cuentas? ¡Dijiste que no te importaba lo que opinaran! –rezongo como un niño.

-Darien le he cogido un aprecio muy grande a tu amiguito, y de verdad quiero que siga intacto, así que por favor, ahorrémonos una escena de celos, solo límpiate y sal –dice con vehemencia.

Cinco minutos después un delicioso hombre con el cabello húmedo y con ropa nueva sale del baño, lleva en su mano derecha sus prendas, ella al verlas rueda los ojos y le señala la canasta de ropa que está a lado de la puerta del baño, el moreno sonríe y la deja con el resto.

-Venga démonos prisa –vuelve a jalarle del brazo. Cuando salen a la estancia, notan como las chicas habían abierto la puerta del balcón y todo el salón se había airado bastante, es más, ya no había ningún olor de ningún tipo, pero comenzaba a sentirse el frio.

-Es una lindura Serena –escucharon decir a una peli azul cargando al adorable y tierno Brownie que la lamia, las tres jóvenes se habían sentado en el sillón donde habían hecho "cosas", ambos amantes cruzaron miradas y por la salud mental del trio de jóvenes hicieron como si nada.

-Lo sé, es mi cosita hermosa –se acercó a ellas, sentándose en otro de los sofás.

El moreno se acercó sigilosamente detrás suyo y carraspeo, ella alzo la mirada viéndolo en un ángulo extraño, el pelinegro la alza con sus fuertes brazos y ocupa su lugar sentándola a ella en sus piernas, ella sencillamente se sonroja.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunta abochornada y ladeando su rostro, para que el trio de amigas no vieran su enrojecido rostro.

-Ocupando mi sitio –responde sonriéndole.

-Eres un degenera…-el telefonillo suena con fuerza, una picada larga y molesta, todas las mujeres en la sala ruedan los ojos, solo hay alguien que hace eso.

-¡Nicholas! –exclaman juntas, sin embargo la pequeña rubia es la única en levantarse y atender, unos minutos después escuchan carcajadas y gritos provenientes de la entrada.

-Richard para –chilla la voz más dulce del grupo, riendo con fuerza. El moreno al escuchar su voz y sus risas (que no las estaba provocando él) se levanta de un tirón del sillón y camina con prisa hacia la entrada, solo para toparse con tres tipos atacando a su adorable mujer.

-Eh –medio chilla, medio exclama, el trio de jóvenes apuestos alzan la mirada para fijarse en el hombre frente a ellos, los tres lo miran parpadeando sin saber quién es. Hasta que uno hace memoria.

-¡Oh, él Coffe Latte! –lo señala con un dedo. El moreno y el peliazul miran a su rubio amigo sin entender, vuelven a verle y oscilan la mirada entre la rubia y el moreno, haciendo un gran esfuerzo recuerdan.

-Él que no sabe ligar –dice Nick negando con la cabeza.

-Yo no diría que no sabe ligar, está aquí después de todo –afirma Richard. Se ríen los tres hasta que escuchan al pelinegro gruñir cabreado y jalando a la rubia a sus brazos, pegándola con fuerza a su pecho y colocando su mano en la estrecha cintura de su ángel, los tres jóvenes ven el acto impactados, no tanto por ver a un cavernícola en pleno siglo veintiuno, sino más bien por ver a la joven riendo encantada al ser tratada como una posesión.

¡Ella-Nunca-Había-Permitido-Eso!

.

.

.

* * *

.

Nota de Autora:

Me odian?...Yo me odio...ahhh-suspiro hondo. Lo siento mucho por el retraso, entre las tareas, exámenes y demás cosas, el tiempo no me dio. Ni siquiera recorde que habia estreno de cap!...¬¬ me repito de nuevo, soy un asco de persona!..

Por otra parte, en el mes de diciembre, sere sincera, dudo, y mucho que pueda actualizar algun capitulo, motivo?..No, no es porque sea vaga XD o porque no tenga una idea de como seguir la historia, como algunas veces he comentado, estoy haciendo un Trabajo de recerca, que si bien ni yo misma se como explicarlo, digamos que es como una monografia, el trabajo comienza desde primero de bachiller del segundo trimestre y se presenta a finales del primer trimestre de segundo de bachiller...Mi dilema? me mude de pais, entre recien en septiembre y por consiguiente, he tenido que meter prisas al trabajo...como en diciembre se presenta el trabajo y luego dan un tiempo para prepararlo -exposición- en el mismo mes, estare realmente ocupada, porque clases normales seguira habiendo...Lo siento! Solo puedo decir eso, eso sí, en cuanto presente el trabajo y termine todo que sera mas o menos por el 23 de diciembre, quedare un poco libre, y digo un poco, porque comenzare a prepararme para la Selectividad...Dios! / terminare volviendome loca!...Pero seguire actualizando, por ahora quiero quitarme de encima el TR.

Espero que podais comprenderme!

Muchas gracias por ser pacientes y leerme.

Espero que les guste el cap de hoy!..

El nuevo apodo de Darien: Coffe Latte...XDD o en su defecto: el que no sabe ligar...-si hubiera podido le hubiera dado un golpe. XD

.

.

Reviews:

yssareyes48 : jajajaja lo sé, ardera troya, y el mismo infierno. Lo de serena con otro tipo, tiene su historia por detrás, tampoco podemos ser tan ingenuas y creer que Darien durante un tiempo no se acosto con otras...pero dejo de hacerlo cuando se dio cuenta, de que la amaba demasiado para hacerle eso. Es un amor, ya sabes! ^^

Flakis: XD jajajaja prometo que más adelante, explicare quien fue el hombre con el que estuvo. jajajaja Ya vez, el todo caballeroso y ella queriendo que la deshonren.

ANYACHIBA: Serena, tú, yo...necesitamos un Darien personal.

flor. : jajajaja INTENSO! exacto!

princessqueen: Ellos avanzan siempre a su ritmo...por otra parte, no se cuanto tomara "consumar" por completo el acto.

Nora: Son puro fuego XD jajajaja no aun falta...todas sois unas pillinas, solo hablais de eso! XDD

giselamoon: Me alegra que te guste mi historia, muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de leerla.

luxy1985: jajajaja yo de Serena tambien hubiera ido a su departamento a "aclarar" las cosas. XD Más adelante explicare quien es el tipo, tiene un papel importante en la historia ^^.


End file.
